Choices and Consequences
by Chameleon777
Summary: Sequel to 'Dreams and Nightmares.' In New York, the Boscorelli family and all of their friends are changing and growing with each passing day, but changes can be both easy and hard. In Miami, loyalties are tested as people come to figure out what really matters and work to do what is right over what is easy. In Las Vegas, life changes for some while others get a fresh start.
1. Unpleasant Surprises - May 15

_**May 15**_

 _ **Fricassa Towers, Staten Island, New York**_

Loud sirens filled the air and a banging noise filled the air as Pavel LaRusso lay on the floor in the corner of his apartment holding his ribs while a wound on his forehead bled. Things had happened so suddenly; two of Ivan's men had beat him for trying to shoot Ray and Ivan had killed them and removed himself, their bodies, Ray, and his other men from the apartment. Now, 9-1-1 had somehow been called.

The door suddenly burst open and both uniformed and plainclothes police flooded the apartment, "Sir, my name is Detective Taylor," Pavel heard a voice say as a face hovered above him. "What happened?"

"I vas having a party and some people attacked me before running away," Pavel spoke, wincing as he slowly sat up and eyed the many police in his apartment. "I do not know who called ze police."

Mac nodded, "Do you want me to call an ambulance for you, Mister…?" he asked quietly.

"Pavel LaRusso, sir," Pavel spoke in a weak voice. "I think zat would be helpful, yes."

Hearing the name LaRusso caused Flack to pause, "LaRusso?" Flack asked anxiously.

Mac looked at Flack, "I haven't heard that name since Bobby left," Flack mused softly.

"Raymond Caine vas een my apartment uninvited and he mentioned a Bobby," Pavel spoke shakily.

Mac frowned, "Zat moron brought drugs een and started messing up my table," Pavel hissed. "I shot at ze table to destroy ze drugs and Caine had hees friends beat me. Zey all ran avay after zat."

"Flack, call for an ambulance," Mac spoke in a concerned voice, disturbed by the mention of Ray Caine.

* * *

 _ **Miami-Dade Police Department/Crime Lab – Miami, Florida**_

"I appreciate you driving me into the lab this morning on your way to see Jesse at the hospital," Ryan spoke in a tired voice as he entered the elevator with Tim and Emily. "I wonder what Horatio wants?"

The elevator quickly rose and opened to the Crime Lab floor, allowing all three to exit the elevator, "Mister Wolfe," Horatio spoke coldly as he suddenly came down the hallway to them holding an envelope in his hand. "This came for you from the Las Vegas Crime Lab and I have not opened it, but I am quite curious as to what this is about. You have steady employment at this Crime Lab."

"You put me on medical leave for the duration of my radiation," Ryan replied nervously.

Horatio suddenly looked very stern, so Ryan sighed, "Speed, Emily, give us a moment," Horatio said.

Tim silently moved a few feet away, but remained within hearing range, but Emily refused to move, "I have Sofia and a child to think about," Ryan spoke firmly, snatching the envelope from Horatio's hand without caring how Horatio would react. "And after what Ray did to me…"

"Mister Wolfe, you have already been disciplined by this department over your gambling addiction and that gave the department a black eye," Horatio spoke angrily, his voice rising just enough that lab techs, Calleigh, Jesse, Walter, and Alexx came into the hallway to see what was going on. "To leave the lab without notice would worsen the department's reputation and I cannot authorize that."

Ryan swallowed hard, "Stetler authorized it," he replied coldly. "I couldn't trust you after what Ray did."

"Mister Wolfe, I would have thought your appreciation for my covering up your recent behaviour would extend to continuing your employment here," Horatio spoke quietly. "I am aware of the marijuana that Detectives Tripp and Caine found on your person when you were downtown several weeks ago."

Gasps and murmuring filled the hallway, but Ryan looked both confused and angry, "Had it been reported as yours, it would have been enough to fire you because I am aware of Miss West's conversations with the chief," Horatio spoke firmly. "You were fortunate that your medical tests were clean…"

"You subpoenaed my medical tests the night I collapsed on the beach?" Ryan replied angrily.

Horatio looked stern, "Your behaviour has put the reputations of everyone else employed here on the line and I have to worry about the integrity of the lab," he stated softly. "I don't know if this cancer and the treatment is the cause of your behaviour, but it is not something I can ignore any longer."

Sighing heavily, Horatio held out his hand, "I need your badge and ID right now," he spoke in a stern voice, giving Ryan a stern look. "You no longer work for this Crime Lab and I will file the appropriate paperwork with IAB when Stetler comes in later today. Please clean out your locker and leave."

More gasps and whispers filled the hallway, but Ryan ignored them as he handed his badge and ID over before going to the elevator with Tim and Emily. The three left on the elevator in absolute silence.

"Horatio, are you all right?" Calleigh asked softly as she approached him. "I didn't know about…"

Horatio sighed patiently, but said nothing as he turned and walked back down the lab hallway.

Still stunned by what had happened, Tim and Emily helped Ryan clean his locker out and take the things out to Tim's van, "This is an acceptance letter," Ryan said as he opened it and read it. "From Grissom."

Emily smiled and hugged Ryan, "At least you have that," she replied softly. "I'm sorry about Horatio…"

As Ryan and Emily talked, Tim silently got on his cell-phone and made a call to a private number, "Did you want to come with us to see Jesse at the hospital?" Emily asked, giving Ryan a worried look.

"No, can you drop me at the Agremont on your way there?" Ryan asked softly. "I want to tell Sofia."

* * *

 _ **New York City**_

"I can't believe the hearing moved up," Nick grumbled as he came out of the airport bathroom leading a sleepy looking Parker along towards where Grissom was standing. "You didn't have to come for it."

Grissom sighed, "Ecklie wants me to interview those from here who made the shortlist for the pilot program," he replied in a calm voice. "It so happened that the trial ended up being at the same time."

"Daddy, I'm hungry," Parker spoke quietly. "And I'm sleepy. I want to eat and go back to bed."

Nick sighed patiently, slightly irritated that Parker's grandmother had told him it wasn't a good time to visit after he had said they were coming to New York, "Well, we're gonna stay at a nice hotel with Uncle Gil," he said in a kind voice. "We're also gonna get something really good to eat really soon."

Parker yawned and Nick responded by picking Parker up and putting him on his shoulders, keeping him there as they and Grissom made their way to the luggage carousels. Grissom quietly collected all of the luggage and led them over to where they could catch a shuttle to get to their hotel.

"Whatever your father said to Ecklie on the phone spooked him because we're booked into a suite at the Plaza," Grissom commented in an amused voice. "You've got a prelim meeting with the judge right away and so I can look after Parker while you do that. I don't start interviews til this afternoon."

Nick frowned as they went outside and loaded the luggage, Parker, and themselves into a shuttle, "I'm not allowed to serve as your advocate because it could be seen as a conflict of interest, but I know the advocate you were assigned," Grissom explained. "His name is John Sullivan and he's a retired cop who got into helping Victims Assistance after his daughter and her kids came back into his life."

Nodding, Nick put an arm around Parker, "I don't like being here," he spoke softly. "Derek's not able…"

"Detective Speedle from Miami sent up any sessions you had with her after your torture and they helped the judge decide you needed an advocate," Grissom explained softly as the shuttle took off. "The 19 cops have all been fired and arrested, but they're out on bail. One is on trial for something else today, but he'll also face charges for this. The girl who taped the party on her phone will also testify…"

Nick nodded, not saying a word as the shuttle made its way into the city and through the streets, finally stopping at the Plaza. Grissom took the luggage into the hotel while Nick kept Parker close to him.

"Daddy, there's a food place!" Parker said, noticing the restaurant. "Can we please get food?"

Nick sighed patiently, but didn't say anything as Grissom checked them in under his name and they went upstairs to their suite with a bellboy handling their luggage. Parker's eyes went big at seeing the suite.

"Nick, you've got to get going right away if you wanna get there on time," Grissom spoke calmly. "The information folder is in your suitcase and Advocate Sullivan is planning on meeting you there."

Nick silently took his and Parker's suitcases to the room they would share, "Parker, buddy, Daddy has to go to court for a little bit, so Uncle Gil's going to babysit you," he spoke gently. "All right?"

Parker, however, wasn't listening and climbed up on to one of the beds with his shoes still on, "Daddy, I'm tired," he spoke in a quiet voice, resting his head on the pillow. "Can I go back to bed?"

Nick nodded as he opened his suitcase and took clean clothes and the folder out, "Sure, little guy," he replied kindly, quickly changing into the court-appropriate outfit. "Want me to tuck you in?"

Parker nodded and so Nick removed Parker's shoes and tucked him into bed, "If you need something, Uncle Gil will help you til I get back," Nick said, kissing his forehead. "Daddy loves you."

* * *

"I'm going to keep David and Ellie home from school today," John heard his mother say softly. "I don't want them getting stalked by reporters while you're testifying against Officer Mattaroski…"

John emerged from his room just in time to see his father, who was dressed in a suit, sigh, "Faith said that the prelim for those officers involved for the party is today, so I might go by and support her and Emily," Bosco said in a quiet voice. "I hope you don't mind, Dani. Faith and I were partners a long time."

"No, Faith and Emily need all the support they can get," Danielle replied in a concerned voice.

John sighed, "Mom, I wanna go support Dad at his court thing," he said softly. "Please?"

Danielle paused and sighed, "Alright," she replied softly. "He could use support and I need to stay here with your siblings today because your grandfather's busy with Victims Assistance work and your grandmother is going to be taking Nicolas and Raymond shopping for clothes and other things."

"Raymond's pretty nice," John commented quietly. "Do you think he'll stay with us?"

Danielle shrugged, as she didn't know how Raymond would adjust to being in New York with his mother and an extended family after what he had been through. He had been quiet after being released from the hospital, but was slowly warming up to the idea of how big his new family was. Her parents had set Raymond up in the spare bedroom, but they didn't know if he'd want to stay or return to Miami to live with his grandmother. Raymond had been through a lot and they were taking things slowly.

"Hey, if you're coming with me, we need to go," Bosco spoke calmly, giving John a kind look.

John nodded and held up his backpack, "I have what I need," he replied in a pleasant voice.

Bosco gently kissed Danielle and then left the apartment with John just as the phone rang, "Hello?" Danielle said as she quickly grabbed the cordless off the coffee table. "Danielle Boscorelli speaking."

" _Danielle, Gil Grissom here_ ," Grissom spoke calmly. " _Ecklie sent me to New York to interview those who made the shortlist for the pilot program and John's on the shortlist. When can I interview him_?"

Danielle smiled, "John went to court to support his father at the hearing against Officer Mattaroski, but I'll send him a text," she replied in a kind voice. "I assume that they'll be back this afternoon."

" _Nick's with me in New York, so why don't I text him to find John and let him know about the interview_?" Grissom suggested, smiling as he saw that Parker was asleep in Nick's hotel bed. " _Would that be okay_?"

Danielle sighed tiredly, "I would appreciate that," she replied softly. "Thanks for calling, Grissom."

As the call ended, Yelina came out of the master bedroom helping Nicolas toddle, "You're up early, Danielle," Yelina commented softly. "Did you get up to see Maurice off to court?"

"Yes," Danielle spoke softly. "David and Ellie are staying home from school today because of it and John decided to go to court with his father as support. What are you, Raymond, and Nicolas doing today?"

Yelina smiled, "I thought I'd let Raymond rest as much as he needs and then take him and Nicolas on a walk to show him where things are," she explained softly. "John and I will not put him in school until September, but we have workbooks for him in the meantime. Ray's finding it really safe here."

Danielle nodded and sighed as she heard noise coming from Michael and Emily's nursery, "Hold on, Mikey must want to get up," she said in an anxious voice. "That boy is so much like his daddy."

Fully expecting to see Mikey in his crib, Danielle was surprised to see him hanging on the outside of the crib and almost to the floor while Emily slept in the crib across the room, "I guess you're getting too big for that bed, Mikey?" Danielle asked softly, sighing as she picked him up. "Good morning."

Mikey babbled happily and then clung to Danielle, "I guess we'll have to talk to Daddy about getting you a new bed," she spoke softly, holding him close as they went over to Emily's crib. "Emily…."

Emily stirred and rubbed her ears, "Oh, your ears are hurting you," Danielle spoke. "Let me get your medicine and then you can rest a little more, okay? The doctor said you'd take your time…"

Danielle quickly got Emily's medicine and put it in her ears, prompting Emily to smile and go back to sleep. The doctor had said Emily's recovery would take a while and they would then discuss hearing aids because Emily's hearing was compromised. Emily had been a preemie, so it was somewhat expected.

Michael, on the other hand, was slowly growing out of his hypersensitive hearing and seemed to now be growing out of his crib. Maritza was also growing, but her future with the family was currently unknown.

"Good morning, Maritza," Emily said softly as she approached Maritza's crib and saw her awake.

Maritza blinked curiously and drifted back to sleep as if she was reassured of her safety. Danielle sighed and carried Michael out to the front room where Yelina was already feeding Nicolas baby food.

"Mikey had climbed out of his crib," Danielle spoke softly. "Emily also needed her medicine…"

Yelina nodded, "Emily and Maritza are still sleeping, but Mikey will not go back to bed once he gets up in the morning," Danielle spoke gently, kissing Michael. "Michael, should we both go have a nap?"

* * *

 ** _Manhattan Courthouse_**

Nick sighed as he entered the quiet courthouse and saw that Sully, who was wearing a suit with a badge and gun on his belt, was sitting on a nearby bench holding a folder. His gaze immediately switched to the security line nearby that included a metal detector, a property scanner, and a pat-down search.

His heart sunk at the thought of a pat-down search and he knew that having a panic attack in the middle of the courthouse would make him, Grissom, and the entire Las Vegas Crime Lab look bad. Ecklie had insisted that he take paid vacation after the court thing, but Nick had refused because he had to be stronger than what had happened. The problem was, though, that he was nervous about being touched.

Everyone at the Crime Lab knew that Nick was skittish about being too close to people or being touched without permission, but Ecklie's patience was running thin and had ordered Nick to get some sort of help or take a vacation after court. Nick knew he needed help, but he was scared to ask for it.

"They won't hurt you," a quiet voice suddenly said from behind. "They're very professional."

Nick turned to find that Sully, who had been watching Nick's body language with concern, had stood up, "The security here is very professional," Sully explained softly. "Are you Nick Stokes, by chance?"

"Yes," Nick replied, eyeing Sully nervously. "Are you John Sullivan, by any chance?"

Sully nodded and Nick let out a sigh of relief when no handshake was offered, "I think your phone is buzzing," Sully commented calmly. "You might want to handle that before we go see the judge."

Nodding, Nick quickly checked his phone and saw Grissom's request to find John and ask him when a good time for an interview would be, "Grissom wants to give John an interview," Nick commented in an impressed voice. "He said that John and his father will be here and that I should find him…"

Sully smiled, "I can call Bosco's cell after we're done talking to the judge," he replied calmly.

Nick nodded and sighed, "I'll walk with you as we go through security," Sully spoke gently.

Swallowing hard, Nick walked through the security procedures with Sully and kept quiet as they walked to Judge Halstead's office. Judge Halstead was sitting at her desk and looked up at them.

"Officer Sullivan, come in," Judge Halstead said calmly. "And you must be Nicolas Stokes?"

Nick nodded, "Yes, your Honor," he replied nervously. "Um, I'm sorry I'm late and nervous…"

"Mister Stokes, I can't blame you for being nervous given what you went through," Judge Halstead replied calmly, gesturing to the empty chairs. "Your Victims Assistance Advocate is here to help you get through the court proceedings. From what I understand, you and your brother, Derek, were forced to a party in Bed-Stuy and prostituted out to the partygoers by cops from the Bed-Stuy precinct?"

Nick sighed, "I had originally thought Derek was the one in charge, but he was being controlled by others," he replied softly. "Each of the officers introduced themselves and said that they had work for us because they thought we were male prostitutes. The way I looked, I can't blame them…"

"Mister Stokes, this situation is NOT your fault," Judge Halstead spoke firmly, giving Nick a look. "The 20 officers involved made the choice to judge you and your brother by your appearance and did not investigate the circumstances behind your appearance. Police officers are held to a high standard, Mister Stokes, and they failed both you and your brother. For this, they must be held responsible."

Sully sighed heavily, "Officer Mattaroski is being held over on a separate matter that is going to be dealt with this morning, but the other 19 officers will be held accountable in a hearing that is set to begin tomorrow," Judge Halstead spoke calmly. "They are out on bail, but are being monitored through electronic devices and are required to follow several regulations, including a mandatory curfew."

Nick nodded, "If you can, Mister Stokes, I need you to recall the sequence of events," Judge Halstead spoke calmly. "This is just to ensure that I have all the information that I can pass to your lawyer."

* * *

Mattaroski's scowl was the first thing that Bosco saw as he and John came into the courtroom where the hearing would be held. Sighing, Bosco looked away from the prisoner box where Mattaroski sat and he saw Faith and Emily sitting in the gallery, "Hey," he said in a quiet voice. "What are you…?"

"Danielle called me last night and said that you had this thing today," Faith spoke quietly. "She said you didn't want her to come and be subject to that. She asked me to come and Emily wanted to come…"

John smiled at Emily, "John, sit with Faith and Emily," Bosco spoke calmly. "He insisted on coming."

"My husband's home with Alex," Faith explained. "We'll look after John for you, Bos."

Bosco nodded, "I gotta go sit with the lawyer," he said nervously. "We'll meet up after."

John sighed and sat with Emily and Faith while Bosco went up to a table at the front where his lawyer was already waiting, "Mom's keeping David and Ellie home from school today," he whispered.

Faith nodded calmly, "Hey, Emily, did you want to catch a movie or go out to eat later?" John asked softly, giving Emily a kind look. "I know you've been busy lately, but I wouldn't mind…"

"Emily, go and have fun," Faith spoke calmly. "Alex will be fine at home for a few hours."

Emily smiled and nodded just as the judge came into the room. It was at that point that John noticed Mac in the courtroom and he remembered his father mentioning that Mac had stopped Mattaroski from beating him up that day at the precinct. Everyone quickly rose and sat at the judge's command.

Judge Laramie gave Bosco a look, "Sergeant Boscorelli, would you please take the stand and share what happened on April 20th of this year?" she asked calmly. "Just take your time, please."

Swallowing hard, Bosco got up and took the stand, ignoring the glare that Mattaroski was giving him as he slowly began to recall the events of that day. He knew he had to take his time recalling it.

 _"If you don't get Yokas and her brat to stop bugging us, we're going to make life very difficult for you," Mattaroski hissed as he lingered around Bosco's desk. "I have papers to protest my firing…"_

 _Bosco scoffed, "You were caught on tape at a party," he replied coldly, refusing to be intimidated by people he used to work with. "You forced Nick and Derek Stokes to serve as prostitutes."_

 _Mattaroski, who was one of the 20 who had been fired, glared at Bosco before offering the reinstatement form, "I can call the others in minutes, Bosco, and we'll give you more than a scar on your cheek," he hissed coldly. "That brat of Yokas's is a dirty skank who doesn't even know who the father…"_

 _"Do you want me to arrest you?" Bosco asked in a cold, but soft voice as he stood up and walked around his desk to face his former colleague. "I'm not taking your form or reinstating you to your job."_

 _Mattaroski grabbed Bosco's collar, "I could arrange for you to have a repeat performance of what happened in Miami, Boscorelli," he hissed darkly. "Tell me, did it hurt when you were raped?"_

 _Bosco paled, but before he could react, Mattaroski was forced off of him, "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mac's angry voice suddenly rang through the precinct. "You were fired and now you'll be arrested!"_

 _Mattaroski swore as he pulled out of Mac's grip, "_ _You_ _are going to arrest_ _me_ _even though your crime lab is under investigation because of Stella Bonasera?" he spat. "How do you even have time to arrest me when all of your cases for the last several months are being re-examined. You know that Stella's blaming that kid for her breakdown and you know that she's been a little off-kilter ever since that rapist killed…"_

 _"This isn't about DJ Pratt killing Aiden Burn," Mac hissed. "This is about you assaulting the soon to be desk sergeant for this precinct and whether or not he wants to press charges for what you did!"_

 _Mattaroski's eyes widened as he looked at Bosco, "Lock him up," Bosco spoke in a tired voice._

"At that point, Detective Taylor asked if I wanted to press assault charges and I agreed," Bosco explained in a quiet voice, wanting nothing more than to leave the room. "I heard later on that Mattaroski made bail under strict conditions. I'm uncomfortable discussing being raped, so can we not dwell on that?"

Judge Laramie gave Bosco a curious look, "If you're uncomfortable, you're free to leave because you have given your testimony," she explained calmly. "If any follow-up is needed, you'll be contacted."

"Boscorelli was raped and his mind's been screwed up ever since!" Mattaroski suddenly snapped.

Anxious whispering filled the room and Judge Laramie smacked her gavel, nodding at Bosco to leave immediately. Bosco silently got up and left, prompting Faith, Emily, and John to follow after him.

"Hey, Bos, why don't we take the kids through the park on the way back to your house?" Faith suggested, seeing that Bosco was shaken and angry about Mattaroski's outburst. "It's nice out."

Bosco nodded, but didn't speak as they all left the courthouse and walked down the street to a newer section of the park that had playground equipment and security cameras for safety, "I need to sit down for a minute," he finally said near a bench. "John, Emily, if you wanna play on the equipment…"

John eyed Emily and then tagged her before running off, prompting Emily to giggle and chase after him, "Bos, you wanna talk?" Faith asked as she and Bosco watched John and Emily play a game of tag.

Bosco shrugged and frowned when he suddenly noticed a group of the 20 coming down a nearby path, all of them dressed for a cold winter, "We gotta get out of here," he muttered to Faith. "Look."

Faith turned and immediately rose when she saw the group, "John, Emily, time to go," she said in an anxious voice, seeing that they were climbing the playground equipment. "We need to go."

"Oh, Yokas, you don't need to go," an officer that Bosco recognized as Damian McCall, spoke in a cold voice as he drew his gun. "We wanna chat with you and your little girl about that video…"

John's eyes went wide and he came off the equipment, "Get lost," he sneered coldly. "Emily doesn't have to talk to you because she doesn't want to. Haven't you idiots ever heard of consent?"

"Haven't you ever heard of keeping your mouth shut, you little punk?" McCall hissed.

Bosco scowled and got in front of McCall, but McCall shoved Bosco to the dirt and Faith immediately got her cell-phone out to call for help. She quickly climbed a tall piece of equipment to make the call.

"Dude, you didn't say we were gonna shoot Yokas's kid," Lewiston spoke up nervously.

McCall swore and promptly fired two shots at Emily, hitting her in the abdomen and nearly causing her to fall off the equipment. John grabbed hold of Emily and gently eased her to the ground, quickly removing his jacket to cover the bleeding wounds, "Emily!" Faith cried. "Bosco, do something!"

As Bosco pulled his gun out, the other five officers all drew their guns while Lewiston turned and bolted from the park as fast as he could, "Six against one, Boscorelli," McCall hissed. "Get out of the way!"

Swearing, Bosco tackled McCall and managed to disarm him, keeping a grip on both guns as he stood up, but he suddenly heard two more shots. He turned just in time to see two bullets head towards John.

"You stupid brat from Bed-Stuy!" a voice shouted. "You should have just stayed a loser punk!"

Dropping the phone, Faith got her off-duty weapon out and both she and Bosco promptly began firing shots at McCall and the other five officers. McCall was hit in the chest and the others were hit in various parts of their bodies. As the attackers fell to the earth, all of them injured, Faith got down and swore.

"I…I'm bleeding," John spoke in a trembling voice, frowning at a patch of growing blood on his shirt.

Bosco's eyes widened in shock and he swore when he saw blood on John's pants, "Hold on!" he shouted anxiously, hurrying over to them. "Faith, help me out! You called 9-1-1 about the attack, right?"

Loud sirens suddenly filled the air and Bosco swore loudly as all the police from the courthouse, including Nick, Sully, and Mac emerged on to the scene. Mac's eyes widened in shock and horror as he saw that John and Emily had both been shot and that the fired cops had been the shooters.

Nick froze, deeply horrified that John was one of the kids who had been shot. He knew he had to call Grissom about the emergency, but he felt frozen to the ground and unable to move; he was in a state of panic.

"How'd you get here so fast, Taylor?" Bosco asked anxiously, gazing at Mac. "You were…"

Mac quickly removed his jacket to use, "You're not that far from the courthouse and the alarm came pretty quickly," he spoke anxiously. "All non-essential personnel are being kept there in lockdown."

Emily suddenly let out a moan and passed out as more sirens filled the air, "EMILY!" John screamed even as he began to feel woozy from blood loss. "I'm gonna throw up and faint…I think I'm dying…"

* * *

 _ **Miami-Dade Crime Lab/Police Department – Miami, Florida**_

"Horatio, a little birdie told me that you fired Ryan Wolfe!" Horatio heard a voice snap as he sat at his desk, silently preparing a request for Eric to have an evaluation. "Care to explain yourself?!"

Horatio looked up and saw Rick standing there with his wrist in a cast in brace and an angry expression on his face, "The chief and the DA are both aware of my decision," he replied grimly. "I don't…"

"I authorized Ryan's request to go to Vegas temporarily!" Rick snapped. "Because of Ray! Because you feel it's more important to let Ray run loose and terrorize Miami and New York instead of…!"

Horatio frowned, "New York?" he asked quietly. "Rick, Ray is not in New York as far as I know."

"Then how come he was mentioned in the article about Warrick Brown's death?" Rick snapped, slapping a copy of a national newspaper on Horatio's desk. "He's in the company of Ivan Sarnoff and the Russians! He stole money from Ryan Wolfe because Warrick Brown stole Ryan's information!"

Horatio rose from his desk, "You are biased in Ryan's favour simply because you rescued him from an abusive situation when he was a child, Rick," he replied firmly. "I have filed the paperwork and I did give Ryan the choice of whether or not to leave. He also chose to buy marijuana from a downtown dealer…"

"It was found in his pocket, according to your report," Rick snapped. "Did you perjure yourself?"

Horatio scowled, but said nothing, "I got authorization to have Catherine work at the lab because New York proved that she was not criminally responsible for what happened in Vegas," Rick snapped. "And I don't care if you have an opinion about it. The chief already authorized it when she's able to…"

"I was considering asking Emily to assess Eric and see if he's fit to return to work at the lab, actually," Horatio spoke in a calm voice. "He's doing very well in his therapy and is out of the hospital."

Rick glared at Horatio, "Delko was shot in the head!" he snapped. "Recovery from that is not easy!"

Horatio didn't reply and merely sat back down, prompting Rick to storm out and quickly make a call.

* * *

 ** _Agremont Hotel_**

Sighing tiredly, Ryan silently let himself into Sofia's suite and smiled as he saw that Sofia was still asleep with a hand on her growing belly. As Ryan locked the door and approached the bed, Sofia woke.

"Ryan," Sofia spoke in a quiet voice, smiling at him. "I thought you were going to work?"

Ryan sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, "I had sent off an application to work at the Las Vegas Crime Lab and Rick signed off on it, but Horatio found out about it," he explained softly. "We had a very cold chat at the lab and he fired me. I checked the letter and Doctor Grissom says I have the job…"

Sofia's eyes widened in shock, "Your family is here," she spoke in a tired voice, gazing at him.

"Tim and Emily were there when Horatio fired me because they drove me to the lab on their way to go see Jesse," Ryan explained softly. "They are both happy for me and very angry with Horatio."

Sofia nodded, "Sofia, I love you and I love our child," Ryan spoke softly. "I really do."

Tears filled Sofia's eyes, "I love you too, Ryan," she whispered. "I can't believe you are moving…"

Ryan nodded and lay down next to Sofia, sighing as they silently joined hands on the bed. His life in Miami was over as he knew it, but Las Vegas was awaiting them.

* * *

 _ **Manhattan, New York**_

Danny swore loudly as he and Lindsay crossed the police tape just in time to see Emily Yokas get wheeled out of the park on a gurney as Faith chased after them. Flack and Mac were watching worriedly as paramedics worked on John, who was lying on the ground with his shirt cut off and sporting a large gunshot wound on his ribcage and one on his left thigh. An oxygen mask was over his face.

Several coroners were looking at the bodies of the officers who Bosco and Faith had shot and Bosco was standing near the paramedics, watching them work intently. Nick was standing nearby, looking horrified.

"What happened, Mac?!" Danny exclaimed anxiously, his eyes wide. "John was shot?!"

Mac sighed softly, still deep in shock that fired NYPD officers had attacked an innocent civilian and one of their own without a care in the world, "Danny, I assigned you to go to the hospital and talk with Pavel LaRusso," he replied quietly and firmly. "I know you're friends with John, but I need you to go there."

"I have Hawkes meeting me there," Danny replied. "I was on my way when I heard about this."

Mac nodded, "Go talk to Pavel," he instructed. "Lindsay and I can handle this quite well."

Sighing, Danny reluctantly left the scene, "Through and through on the thigh," a paramedic said.

"How about the ribs?" Mac asked in a concerned voice. "Will he need surgery?"

Lindsay's eyes narrowed at the wound and suddenly realized something, "Mac, it's not a huge wound," she spoke in an anxious voice. "It's an entrance and an exit right near each other. John?"

John looked at Lindsay, removing the mask as he did so, "Yes?" he spoke in a weak voice.

"Do your ribs hurt?" Lindsay asked softly. "You have an entrance and an exit wound…"

John nodded and Bosco quickly put the mask back on John's face, "Keep that on," he ordered.

"He's ready for transport to Angel of Mercy," one of the paramedics spoke. "Boscorelli…"

Bosco nodded, "I'll ride with him," he spoke firmly, handing his gun to Mac. "Here."

Mac took the gun with a gloved hand and watched as John was gently transferred to a gurney via a backboard, "I think the bullet must have bounced off his ribcage," Lindsay spoke in a low voice.

Nick sighed anxiously, "Officer Boscorelli, can I come too?" he asked softly. "I called Grissom…"

"I'll give you a ride," Sully offered calmly. "There's not a lot of room in the ambulance."

Bosco sighed heavily, "I called Danielle and she freaked right out," he spoke softly. "Ugh."

Scoffing, Bosco followed after the paramedics, ready to find and kill the cop that got away.

* * *

 ** _Angel of Mercy Hospital_**

Within half an hour, Danny and Hawkes had found the hospital room and Detective Angell was already there. Pavel LaRusso was lying upright in bed with a bandage around his forehead and a gown over his body. An expensive looking watch, phone, and wallet sat on the bedside table along with a set of keys.

"I'm Detective Messer and this is Doctor Hawkes," Danny spoke calmly. "Can we talk to you?"

Pavel shrugged, "I am stuck here for a day, so I do not see why you cannot," he replied tiredly.

"Detective Taylor, who is my boss, said you were attacked in your apartment?" Danny asked.

Pavel sighed, "I was having a party and the not invited showed up," he replied. "Raymond Caine came into my apartment and started sniffing drugs at my table. I yelled at him and his friends beat me up."

Danny nodded, "I just found out my father died and now this," Pavel hissed, his voice irritated.

Angell sighed, "My condolences, Mister LaRusso," she spoke in a quiet voice. "Is there…?"

"I would just like to rest," Pavel spoke in a quiet, somber voice. "My fazzer…he was everyseeing."

Danny sighed, "Detective Taylor said that one of us should guard the door in case your assailants try to come back," he explained calmly. "It's just a precaution given that you were badly beaten."

"Very well," Pavel spoke in a tired voice. "I need priwacy to call my mozzer about zees."

Danny nodded and led Hawkes and Angell out of the room, allowing Pavel to get his phone and dial his mother's number, "Mami," Pavel spoke in a tired voice. "Mami, it's Pavel…I was attacked…"

* * *

 ** _Miami, Florida_**

"Jesse can come home?" Emily asked in a stunned voice as she and Tim stood outside of the NICU with Alexx and another doctor. "I don't understand; I thought Jesse wasn't progressing as well as…"

The neonatologist smiled, "When a family believes in a kid as much as your family does, they're gonna fight harder," she explained in a kind voice. "You can take little Jesse Timothy home today."

Emily smiled as she, Tim, and Alexx followed the neonatologist into the NICU and over to Jesse's bed, all of them ecstatic as Jesse cooed, waving at them and stretching in the onesie that Emily had brought him the other day, "How about I take a picture of you and Doctor Woods with Jesse?" the neonatologist spoke in a happy voice, pulling out a camera. "To celebrate him going home?"

Nodding, Emily gently wrapped Jesse in the blanket that Rosa had brought him and held him close to her chest, smiling as she stood between Alexx and Tim. The neonatologist quickly snapped a photo.

Alexx smiled, "At least this is one good piece of news for the family," Emily spoke softly.

Tim sighed softly, "Um, I called the union rep about it and he advised me to not go into work today and I also phoned Stetler rather discreetly once Ryan was out of the car and going to see Sofia," he spoke quietly. "Alexx, you should know that Horatio had words with Ryan this morning and fired him."

Alexx's eyes went wide, "Tim, you'll end up fired too," Emily spoke anxiously, holding Jesse close.

Tim shrugged, "I was a cop before I became a criminalist and Horatio might let me go, but I could probably get another job in another department," he spoke quietly. "I know it's not what you…"

Emily, however, didn't reply as they and Alexx left with Jesse and made their way to the van, "I've noticed that Ryan hasn't been treated well since I got back and especially since he got diagnosed," Tim spoke quietly. "I think this thing in Vegas will be good for him, but for Horatio to fire him over it…"

Jesse cooed happily as he was put in the carseat and properly covered, "I think we should have a family meal," Emily spoke softly. "To discuss this and to give everyone a chance to meet our miracle."

Tim nodded and the two quickly got in the car, "Our miracle," he commented softly, deeply awed.

* * *

 _ **Miami-Dade Police/Department Crime Lab**_

Horatio sighed quietly as Calleigh, Jesse, Greg, Walter, Robert, Natalia, and the rest of the lab techs gathered in the conference room. After watching Speed and Emily escort Ryan out, he had called a staff meeting to announce Ryan's firing and Eric's return to the lab for retraining. The meeting was mandatory, but Speed and Emily hadn't returned, so Horatio assumed that they were visiting Jesse.

As Horatio was preparing to begin the meeting, Rick suddenly came into the room with Catherine, "Rick, Catherine, this meeting is for lab personnel," Horatio spoke in a quiet voice. "I don't understand..."

"I re-hired Catherine to help out in the lab," Rick replied coldly. "It's temporary while she heals."

Horatio frowned, "I got a call from the union rep this morning about some changes you made to your team," Rick spoke before Horatio could react. "A review is going to be done, but in the meantime, I've gotten authorization to invite Catherine back to the lab. Now, are you going to start this meeting?"

Seeing Horatio's expression, Catherine sighed, "Don't worry, Horatio," she spoke softly. "I'm still recovering from major surgery and am undergoing counselling, so I have limited shifts..."

Horatio sighed irritably, but said nothing further about it, "I terminated Ryan Wolfe's employment with the Crime Lab this morning," he spoke quietly, facing the rest of his team. "There were many reasons, but we will not be shorthanded because I'm working on bringing Eric back for retraining."

Calleigh looked stunned, "Horatio, is Eric ready for that?" she asked in a worried voice.

"I'll be overseeing his retraining and we'll go at a pace that his comfortable for him," Horatio explained in a calm voice. "Now, Walter Simmons has also recently joined the team as a Level 1 CSI and he'll be guided by Robert in his training..."

The rest of the staff meeting went rather quickly and when it was over, everyone except for Robert and Natalia left the room to get to work, "Talia, I think we should get married soon," Robert spoke softly, taking her hands in his own. "I woke up this morning wanting nothing more than you in my family."

Natalia smiled, "What does soon mean?" she asked softly. "We've both had so much..."

"I was thinking the 26th," Robert spoke softly. "A simple ceremony at the courthouse or on the beach and a simple reception somewhere. I don't want anything fancy and I know you don't either."

Natalia's eyes widened in shock, "I'd like Donnie Flack as my best man if he can get down here for the wedding, so I want to give him time to get time off and fly down," Robert spoke softly. "And you need to have time to get a sexy dress."

"That should give me enough time to get the adoption papers ready because I want to adopt BJ and Adam at the wedding," Natalia spoke in a pleased voice. "I love them and they need a mother…"

Robert smiled and gave Natalia a gentle kiss, "And _that_ is you," he whispered in a kind voice.

* * *

 _ **Manhattan, New York**_

Cops were everywhere, but Sully ignored all of them as he entered the emergency room with Nick at his heels and went over to the desk where John Miller was standing, holding Alex close as he talked with a sergeant and Mary Proctor, "Sullivan, what is going on?" Captain Miller asked, spotting him.

"I was in court and there was an announcement about two kids being gunned down in a nearby park," Sully explained anxiously. "We got there and we saw John and Emily hurt. Bosco and Faith shot the people who attacked; they were some of the cops out on bail for prostituting the Stokes brothers."

Captain Miller swore and held Alex close as he caught sight of Nick, "All but one were shot by Faith and Bosco," Sully spoke anxiously. "One got away and NYPD have all units out searching for him…Six others…"

"Frank Lewiston got away and Detective Yokas and Sergeant Boscorelli killed Damian McCall, Bobby Nalder, Isaac Leighton, Kevin Zallo, Nate Palmer, and Tyler Scott of the Bed-Stuy Precinct," Mac spoke as he came up behind them looking somber. "There are concerns that Mattaroski may have also…"

Sully sighed, "Emily Yokas was rushed to surgery and John's being stabilized in a trauma room, Sully," Mary explained in a brisk voice. "John's blood sugar dropped en route and he passed out."

Nick frowned, "Faith and Boscorelli are talking to the higher-ups and I think Danielle is here too, but she's on the phone," Mary spoke calmly. "In what world is it okay for cops to shoot other cops' kids?!"

Horrified that what had happened to him had caused two innocent kids to be shot, Nick silently leaned against a nearby wall, "Nick?" Sully asked quietly. "Nick, what happened wasn't your fault."

Nick sighed heavily, "It's cause of me they were shot," he spoke numbly. "Because I was weak…"

Mac frowned as he faced Nick, "No," he spoke firmly. "Some who took the oath to honor and sustain the law made a choice to break that oath back when they forced you and your brother to do disgusting things at a party. They further violated that oath today when they shot two innocent youths."

Nick nodded silently, but didn't reply simply because he believed that this situation was his fault.

* * *

With the sound of sirens and police radios echoing in his ears, Billy Walsh silently entered the Plaza Hotel and quietly checked in. Jimmy Doherty had identified him as the one who had corroborated with Warrick Brown to go after Danielle and Maurice Boscorelli and now, the police were looking to talk to him.

Billy had told his work he was going on holiday out of state, he had packed some things and donned a disguise of dyed hair and glasses, and was now on the run. He had never liked Danielle, but now regretted almost getting her killed. He had no idea about Warrick's past with Danielle and hadn't had any idea of what had happened until he had heard about the shooting on the news while drinking at a bar.

Check-in was quiet and Billy quietly retreated into the restaurant to eat and figure out a game plan. He certainly couldn't go to the airport and if he went to the firehouse, Jimmy or one of the other guys would turn him in. Bosco had given an interview on behalf of the family in response to Warrick's death and had simply asked for people to leave his family alone. That had worked pretty well so far.

"…I appreciate you coming to check on us," a voice spoke quietly. "When Nick called, I wasn't overly sure what to do because I'm looking after Nick's son, but Nick says he'll be back here once he has news."

Billy looked up and frowned when he saw Flack sitting at a table with Grissom and a dark-haired little boy, "I don't know anything except that six of the cops that attacked John Boscorelli and Emily Yokas are dead because Boscorelli's father and Yokas's mother were with them and had their off-duty guns on hand," Flack spoke in a serious voice. "It would have been a lot worse if not for them…"

"It's already bad," Grissom spoke anxiously. "When Nick called, I immediately called Vegas and talked to Conrad Ecklie, the deputy lab director. He wants me to talk to John's parents about rescheduling the interview for a better time. I personally just want to know if the kids are okay, but Conrad is all business. I heard that six of the officers were killed, but one named Officer Lewiston fled the scene?"

Flack nodded, "I was sent over here to make sure that Frank Lewiston wasn't here," he replied.

Swallowing hard, Billy hid behind the menu and pretended to study it because he wanted to hide the horror he suddenly felt; his friend, Frank Lewiston, had been recently fired from the Bed-Stuy precinct over his conduct and was very bitter, but he had obviously had no guilt about harming Bosco and Faith's kids out of anger. As Billy sat hidden behind the menu, he was unaware that Grissom had noticed him.

"There's a guy sitting over there hiding behind a menu," Grissom spoke quietly. "That's very odd."

As Parker, who had been given a hamburger and fries to keep him busy, downed his meal, Flack silently looked over where Grissom was looking, "There's flecks of hair dye on his forehead and those glasses look unusually plastic," Grissom observed quietly. "I know this is New York, but that seems odd…"

Flack's eyes narrowed as Billy lowered the menu, "That's Billy Walsh," he whispered, immediately recognizing the man from the wanted poster despite the poorly constructed disguise. "Hold on."

Anxiety filled Billy's heart as Flack suddenly rose and walked over to him, "Sir?" Flack asked.

Cursing loudly, Billy thrust the menu at Flack and bolted towards the restaurant exit, "STOP!" Flack screamed, grabbing for his radio as he bolted across the lobby after Billy. "Central, I've got…"

Flack suddenly froze as Billy lunged for Nick, who had been escorted back by Sully because there wasn't anything further to be done that moment. Billy pulled a knife and forced Nick into a headlock.

"This dude's gonna get his throat sliced if you don't let me go," Billy hissed, glaring at Flack darkly.

Grissom froze in the doorway to the restaurant and pulled Parker behind him, "Let Nick go," he snapped.

Sully swore, but Billy glared at him, "You wanna be responsible for getting a guy killed, Sully?" he hissed.

Panic filled Nick and he began to tremble and sweat as flashbacks from his hostage experience suddenly began hitting him. He also began to recall when Warrick tried to kill both him and Derek at the motel.

Suddenly, Nick felt himself being shoved forward and hit the floor in a semi-conscious haze, unaware that Billy had fled the hotel with Flack at his heels. He could hear Grissom and Sully calling his name.

Darkness, however, seemed more inviting than more flashbacks, so Nick allowed himself to drift off into oblivion.

* * *

 _ **Please read and review!**_


	2. Burdens From the Past

_**7 Hours Later**_

 _ **Manhattan, New York**_

"… _Billy Walsh, a firefighter with FDNY, is on the run from police after an altercation with Las Vegas Crime Scene Investigators Nicolas Stokes and Gil Grissom and NYPD Detective Don Flack at the Plaza Hotel…"_

Deeply exhausted, Nick let out a quiet moan as he opened his eyes and found that he was tucked into his bed within his room in the suite, "…Conrad's on the warpath because he got the alert about what happened and he wants us to come back, but New York wants us to stay until they find Walsh and this other guy," he heard Grissom say in a low voice. "I know you miss me, Sara, but it can't be helped."

As Nick forced himself to sit up, he suddenly caught sight of an IV line taped to his hand and saw an IV pole near the bed. He grabbed the pole and used it to help him get out of bed and go over to the mirror.

Horror filled Nick's face as he studied himself in the mirror and found his neck bandaged, "Oh, Nick's awake," he heard Grissom say anxiously. "I need to go talk to him. I love you, Sara; good bye."

Nick turned as Grissom came into the room, "What happened?" Nick asked in a groggy voice.

"You passed out after Billy Walsh tried to cut your throat and I convinced the staff to get paramedics to come up here rather than take you to the hospital," Grissom replied softly. "To avoid a circus."

Nick frowned, "Where's Parker?" he asked in a worried voice. "He's…he's safe, right?"

"John Sullivan took Parker over to his family's apartment for a while," Grissom replied calmly. "There are lots of kids over there and Parker was upset when you passed out. Detective Flack's been guarding…"

Nick nodded and sighed, "Ecklie heard about it through the network and he and the sheriff are freaking out," Grissom spoke calmly. "New York wants us to stay here, though, until they find Walsh and…"

A wave of lightheadedness suddenly hit Nick and Grissom grabbed hold of him, "Come sit on the couch," Grissom said, leading Nick to the couch in the living room area. "I'll get a hold of room service."

"I had just been coming back from the hospital," Nick spoke numbly. "I…I don't know what…"

It was then that Nick noticed that the news was playing on the television, "…Any word on John and Emily Yokas?" he asked softly, worry filling him. "It looked really bad at the park, Griss. They could die…"

Flack suddenly entered the living room, having overheard Nick talking, "Nice to see you up and around, Mister Stokes," he spoke calmly. "Detective Taylor said I should stay here in case anything happens."

"I'd feel better if I knew what was going on," Nick replied as Grissom got on the phone to room service.

Flack sighed and sat in a chair, "I couldn't catch Walsh and so Mac ordered me back here while others look for Walsh," he explained quietly. "John Boscorelli was admitted and took bullets to the ribs and thigh, but he'll be fine. Emily Yokas, on the other hand, is still in surgery and is in serious condition…"

Grissom, who was on the phone yet close enough to listen in on the conversation, eyed Flack suspiciously because he knew Flack was lying about Emily Yokas's condition to protect Nick's feelings.

* * *

 _ **Angel of Mercy Hospital**_

Deeply exhausted, Faith silently stepped into Emily's hospital room and sighed quietly when she saw that Emily was asleep and surrounded by tubes, IV's, and machines. Her baby girl had almost died today.

IAB had talked to her and Bosco separately about the incident and they were now communicating with the Crime Lab to see if the evidence matched the stories. Emily had survived surgery, but she had lost an ovary, a fallopian tube, and had a colostomy. She had also lost a lot of blood between the park and help.

Stepping over to the bed, Faith gently took Emily's hand and sat beside the bed. She had talked with her husband and he had taken Alex home to get them both something to eat and give Alex a nap, but they would both be back later. Reporters were crawling all over the ER, so Faith was glad for some privacy.

As Faith sat at Emily's bedside, she felt both anger and sadness about how cops had done this to her daughter and an innocent young man who was in the process of making something of himself. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear someone enter the room or even knock softly on the wall.

Faith looked up and was surprised to see Ty and Carlos there, "Hey," she spoke in a soft voice.

"We heard about John and Emily," Carlos spoke nervously. "Holly's freaking out and she's at home with Tommy and Kylie, but I convinced her to go up and be at Bosco's. Davis and I thought we'd come…"

Faith nodded and sighed, "I haven't heard how John is," she spoke softly. "I've been too focused…"

"Danielle and Bosco are with him," Carlos spoke nervously. "Mac Taylor is downstairs and told us."

Faith sighed, but didn't say anything, "Emily's going to wake and want to know..." she whispered.

"I can try to find where John is if it will help," Carlos offered nervously, wanting to leave the room because the sight of Emily reminded him of how he had been while recovering in Miami.

Faith nodded and Carlos silently left the room before he panicked or threw up. Mac knew that Carlos was a friend of John's family, so he had confided in Carlos where John was and asked him to keep it quiet. Carlos felt terrible about lying to Faith and Ty, but he couldn't tell them about him having PTSD because they wouldn't get it. The random PTSD symptoms had kept him from returning to work full-time and he instead had been focusing on homeschooling Tommy and helping him with physiotherapy.

It didn't take Carlos long to get to John's room even though it was on a different floor and he was relieved to find that John was awake, "Hey Nieto," Bosco spoke from his place on the windowseat.

John sighed groggily, "Mom…she went home to get me stuff," he spoke in a tired voice. "I'm tired."

Before Carlos could reply, John's eyes filled with tears and he started crying quietly with a hand on his ribs. Sighing heavily, John turned his head towards the wall, closed his eyes, and exhaled softly.

"I can go," Carlos spoke nervously, wondering if he had somehow made John uncomfortable.

Bosco shook his head, "John's thinking his chance to work at the Las Vegas Crime Lab in the fall is finished, but Danielle already called out there," he explained softly. "She left a message for them because she used to work out there. I don't think John should be penalized for what happened today."

Carlos shook his head, "Tommy and Kylie are making get-well cards for John and Emily," he replied.

At the mention of Emily, John turned his head towards Carlos, "Emily?" he asked groggily.

Carlos sighed heavily, "Emily's out of surgery and in a room," he spoke softly. "She'll be all right."

"Go to sleep and I'll talk to you about it later," Bosco spoke firmly. "You need to rest for now."

John sighed and closed his eyes, "Why do you look freaked out, Carlos?" Bosco asked softly. "You have sadness in your eyes, you're sweating, and you're breathing funny. Did something happen?"

"I…I get PTSD sometimes," Carlos spoke quietly. "About what…what I had to do in Miami."

Bosco frowned, "I had a panic attack after I worked that partial shift and I had a lot of trouble doing stuff like administering meds and hooking up IV's," Carlos spoke quietly. "The person I was working with told the supervisors that I wasn't yet ready to come back and so I haven't pursued it again…"

"I'm sorry," Bosco spoke quietly. "I still have issues sometimes too and I've gone to counseling…"

Carlos nodded, "I still do," he spoke quietly. "That Dimitri guy made me kill someone and I didn't…"

A nurse came in just then to check on John and so Bosco and Carlos moved into the hallway, "Holly and I talk about it a lot," Carlos spoke quietly. "She hates all the abuse I went through and I'm working on it…"

Bosco nodded, "Have you thought about talking to Doc?" he asked softly. "Going to visit his grave?"

"I've been so busy with everything that I haven't had time, but that's a good idea," Carlos replied softly.

* * *

 ** _Miami-Dade Crime Lab - Miami, Florida_**

"Do you think I'm ready, H?" Eric, who had been driven to the lab by his father, asked softly as he sat in Horatio's newly renovated office with Horatio to discuss returning. "I…I'm not the same person."

Horatio sighed heavily, "If we take your retraining slow, I think you could be," he replied calmly.

"I've been doing sessions with Emily as they're scheduled and she thinks I need til fall," Eric replied.

Horatio nodded, "We'll do the retraining while you continue to do the sessions," he said in a calm, reassuring voice because he knew Emily had a point in not allowing Eric to progress faster than he could.

Eric nodded, "Why don't we start out with a re-tour of the lab?" Horatio spoke in a calm voice, standing.

"That might be a good idea," Eric replied, remembering that his father had to walk him to the lab.

Horatio planted a patient expression on his face as he led Eric from the office, making small comments as they walked around the lab. It was shift change, so hardly anyone was around to watch this exercise.

As they walked, Horatio suddenly noticed a uniformed officer come off the elevator with a nervous looking, but well-dressed woman, "Can I help you?" he asked, approaching the woman cautiously.

"I want my husband's body to hold a funeral since I know he is dead," the woman replied coldly, giving Eric and Horatio a look as if she could kill them at any moment. "I was told to talk to you."

Horatio frowned, "I don't understand," he replied softly. "Who is your husband, ma'am?"

"My name is Felisa and my husband is Dimitri LaRusso," Felisa spoke sharply, tears filling her eyes.

Eric's eyes widened, "That's Bobby's father," he breathed, stunned. "H, do you think…?"

Felisa gave Eric a look, "Dimitri has a third child?" she asked in a confused, but soft voice.

Swallowing hard, Horatio nodded, "I raised the older boy from when he was very young," he replied.

Anxiety crossed Felisa's face, "Why did Dimitri not raise him?" she asked in an angry voice.

Eric looked at Horatio and Horatio sighed heavily, "Ma'am, Dimitri murdered Bobby's mother when Bobby was just a child and I took custody of Bobby as a result," Horatio spoke in a somber voice. "His mother was Adria, my older sister, and she had made me promise to take care of her son if…"

Felisa's eyes suddenly went wide, "He looks so much like Dimitri," she suddenly breathed softly.

Horatio and Eric turned just in time to see Robert, who had contacted Flack about the wedding and had found out about the shooting, come down the hallway ready to go home, "You, young man, look so much like your father," Felisa commented softly, giving Bobby a look. "You have no idea…"

Robert frowned and gave Horatio and Eric a confused look, "I'm afraid I'm a little confused," he replied.

Felisa looked taken aback, "I was just told Dimitri had another child," she replied in an anxious voice.

"You…you knew my father?" Robert asked, his tone unusually cold. "How well did you know him?"

Felisa sighed, "I am his wife and mother of his younger son and daughter," she replied softly.

Robert's eyes widened in shock and he went white, "Um, I have to go," he spoke shakily. "Excuse me."

Before Horatio or Eric could reply, Robert silently left and didn't stop moving until he was behind the wheel of his truck. He silently peeled out of the lot and sped towards the nearest patch of isolated beach he could find. Quickly parking, he walked out to the sand, sat down, and began to cry softly.

* * *

 _ **Calle Ocho, Miami**_

The family center was closed, but it was crowded with a select group of people who had been invited to take part in a special event. After talking about leaving for Las Vegas so Ryan could start working for their Crime Lab in June, Ryan and Sofia had decided to get married because they did love each other and they wanted to do what was best for their baby. Being married would help make the new situation easier.

Neither Ryan nor Sofia had wanted fancy clothes or decorations, but Diana and Jenny had run out to a party store and had decorated the center in simple, but nice decorations. Ryan and Sofia had been taken out shopping by Tommy and the news of Jesse's release from the hospital made the day more fun.

Anthony, Rosa, Tony, Tim, Emily, James, Julliet, Jesse, Tommy, Diana, Jason, Emilio, Greg, Jenny, BJ, Adam, Jessica, Alexx, Frank, Natalia, Walter, and Captain Curtis had all managed to gather and were happily watching a priest marry Ryan and Sofia. Sofia had been overjoyed when her mother had flown out.

When Ryan had shared that Horatio had fired him, Tommy had told him to enjoy Las Vegas and had promised to take legal action against the lab. Ryan had been reluctant, but hadn't discouraged him.

Now, as Ryan and Sofia shared their vows, Jenny found herself squeezing Greg's hand with anticipation while Jessica sat asleep in her carrier beside her, "Soon," Greg spoke softly. "I promise we'll marry…"

"I know," Jenny spoke softly, gazing at him and frowning when she saw tears in his eyes. "What?"

Greg sighed, "I want to marry you this summer," he spoke softly. "On the first of July."

Jenny's smile grew, "That sounds lovely," she replied softly. "That will give us time to plan…"

As Greg and Jenny huddled together, Ryan and Sofia kissed at the front of the room, "May I present to you Mister and Mrs. Ryan Wolfe," the priest announced in a happy voice. "May their union be blessed."

As applause filled the air, Ryan suddenly turned to the crowd, "Greg, your turn," he said calmly.

Jenny's eyes widened as she looked at Greg, who had gotten a box out of his pocket, "I talked with your parents and your uncle," Greg spoke softly. "I thought I'd surprise you so you'd know I was serious…"

Nodding, Jenny gently kissed Greg's cheek, "Oh, Greg Sanders, I love you," she spoke in a kind voice.

Quiet talking filled the room as Greg went to the front of the room and Jenny and Tommy went to the start of the aisle, "Now that Sofia and I are married, we'd like to invite all of you to watch my niece, Jenny, marry a wonderful young man named Greg Sanders who is a CSI and a good friend of mine."

Greg smiled, reached into his pocket, and took out the marriage license that he had gotten filled out with the help of Jenny's parents. Jenny chuckled as Alexx moved to sit next to Jessica's carrier.

"How come y'all didn't tell me?" Jenny whispered to her father. "As far as I knew, Greg was nervous…"

Tommy sighed, gazing at Jenny's silver ballroom dress, "Greg was worried that he was going to lose you and Jessica and so he decided to give you a surprise," he whispered. "He asked for all of our help and I was wondering why you didn't question your mother's insistence for you to wear that dress today."

Jenny smiled, stunned that Greg had chosen to involve her and her family in his continued recovery from what happened in Nevada, "Jen, this was very hard for Greg because he was worried you'd say no," Tommy spoke softly, giving his daughter a look. "Love involves being there in both easy and hard…"

"I know," Jenny spoke softly, sighing happily. "Daddy, can you please walk me down the aisle?"

Tommy nodded and silently led his daughter to Greg, kissing her cheek as he went and sat down beside his wife, Ryan, and Sofia. Anthony and Tony silently went back to the kitchen to make sure that all the food was ready for the double reception and Tim, who was feeling guilty, silently followed them.

"Timothy, you can relax," Anthony spoke, seeing that Tim had followed them to the kitchen.

Tim sighed, "I feel guilty about calling the union rep because I feel like I betrayed Horatio," he spoke in a quiet, somber voice, crossing his arms. "But I don't like how he treated Ryan. Am I making sense?"

Tony immediately went about preparing the buffet carts, but Anthony walked over to Tim, "Timothy, you are a very caring person and that's a good thing, but you don't need to feel guilty about doing the right thing," Anthony spoke softly, giving Tim a hug. "What Lieutenant Caine did was unethical…"

"If he finds out it was me, I may be looking for a new job," Tim spoke quietly. "I involved IAB…"

Anthony nodded patiently, "You have always had a stringent dedication towards doing what is right ever since that incident with your friend," he spoke gently. "Timothy, you should have no shame in that."

Tim sighed, but nodded silently, "What will happen will happen, but try to enjoy today and the happiness that is within this family right now," Anthony spoke calmly. "Go enjoy the wedding."

Nodding, Tim silently left the kitchen and smiled when he saw that Greg and Jenny were kissing with new rings on their fingers while everyone clapped. Just then, his father and Tony came out with the buffet tray and a drink cart. Tim moved aside as the crowd made their way to the food.

Emily smiled and sauntered over to Tim, sighing as she hugged him, "Your mom's watching Jesse and Tommy's going to get James and Julliet some food," she spoke gently. "Where did you get to?"

"Just talking with Dad," Tim spoke softly. "I'm feeling guilty about involving the union and IAB."

As Emily scoffed, Ryan and Sofia came over to them, "Congratulations, you two," she spoke warmly.

Sofia smiled, "I'm very happy to be part of your family," she spoke softly. "Our little one is too."

Emily smiled and gave Sofia a hug, "I feel bad about taking Ryan from his family," Sofia continued softly.

"Ryan's had a very hard time here because of Horatio and his team, so he needs a breather and a fresh start from all this," Tim spoke in a quiet, but cold voice. "I'm sorry I didn't speak up for him."

Ryan looked surprised as the gears turned in his brain, " _You_ called Stetler," he breathed softly.

Tim nodded, but didn't comment, "You could get fired by Horatio," Ryan whispered anxiously.

Shrugging, Tim silently moved over to the tables and saw that Tommy was sitting with James and Julliet, both of whom were eating small plates of food. Rosa was nearby, feeding Jesse from a bottle.

"Daddy!" Julliet spoke in an excited voice. "James isn't eating his food, Daddy."

Tim looked at James's plate and saw that it was full, "James, are you hungry?" he asked softly.

"Not right now, Daddy," James spoke quietly. "Can I eat it later?"

Tim nodded, "I'll get Uncle Tony to box it up for you," he replied softly. "All right?"

* * *

 _ **Manhattan, New York**_

The buzzing of his phone brought Nick out of the nap he had been taking ever since Flack had left to help look for Billy Walsh and the seventh shooter. Grissom had ordered him back to bed and promised that he would personally go get Parker from the Boscorelli apartment. Nick had been too tired to argue.

Now, as Nick lay in bed, he picked up his cell, "Hello?" he asked groggily. "This is Nick Stokes."

"Nick, this is Doctor Wylie at Desert Palm," a male voice said. "Those samples on your biopsies came back and you need to get back to Vegas right away. The tumors have cancerous cells and we need to…"

Nick paled and sat up straight, "Cancer?" he breathed anxiously. "How bad….are you sure?"

"The cultures confirm it and I need to run scans to see how far it may have gotten," Dr. Wylie replied.

Nick sighed, "I'll get back as soon as I can," he replied softly. "Thanks…thanks for calling…"

Quickly ending the call, Nick got out of bed and gathered his wallet, pulling the IV as he slipped a light jacket over his shirt and grabbed his shoes. Grissom had told him the Boscorelli's address and phone number before leaving in case there was an emergency and so that's where Nick would go.

It didn't take Nick long to get downstairs and grab a cab, but it was an effort to keep the anxiety out of his voice as he told the driver the address. The ride was quiet and Nick silently entered the building, not speaking as he made his way up to the Boscorelli apartment. He hoped that he would be welcomed.

Anxiety filled Nick as he knocked on the apartment door and immediately heard noise and the sound of television inside the apartment. The door opened and Sully stood there looking confused.

"Um, hi," Nick spoke softly, his voice trembling. "I came looking for Grissom and Parker…"

Sully nodded and stepped aside, "Come on in," he spoke calmly. "They're here."

Nick reluctantly entered the apartment and saw that David, Ellie, Kylie, and Parker were all watching a movie on TV while Carlos, Tommy, and Holly all sat at a table doing a puzzle. Yelina was sitting on another couch with Maritza on her lap while she watched Michael, Emily, and Nicolas play with simple toys in a playpen. Grissom was lingering outside of a room where Danielle was packing a bag.

"If you want to stay for supper, I ordered a lot of takeout," Sully spoke calmly. "Doctor Grissom…"

Grissom turned and was surprised to see Nick, "I thought you were resting?" he asked softly as he walked over to Nick. "It's not a good idea for you to be out alone with Walsh and that other guy…."

"I need to go back to Vegas right away, Griss," Nick whispered softly. "Doctor Wylie called."

Grissom frowned as he processed what that could mean, "The cultures found cancer cells and Doctor Wylie needs to run tests," Nick spoke softly, his eyes sad. "I…I'm….I just need to get on a plane."

"Well, my hope is that Billy Walsh and the seventh shooter will be found tonight because NYPD won't let us leave until they do," Grissom spoke quietly. "I already asked if we could leave because you need rest and quiet at home, but they said no. They told me they would arrest us if I asked again before…"

Nick sighed wearily and Grissom gently took hold of him and led him to Danielle, "Nick, hi," Danielle spoke in a surprised voice, staring at her friend in wonder. "Grissom, what are you both doing…?"

"Danielle, is there somewhere where Nick could rest for a bit?" Grissom asked softly. "He's not well."

Danielle immediately looked concerned, but nodded, "John's going to be in the hospital for a few days, so Nick can use his bed," she replied softly. "I have to get back to the hospital with this stuff…."

The phone suddenly rang and Sully answered it, frowning as he listened, "Danielle, that was the hospital," Sully spoke anxiously, hurrying over to Danielle. "Reporters somehow found their way to John's room and he took off on them. He hasn't left the hospital, but nobody can find him either…"

Grissom's eyes widened, "John is very good at hiding when he doesn't want to be found," Danielle sighed in a quiet voice. "If one of those reporters is Reed Garrett, I don't care what letter John wrote…"

Nick sighed, "John's not going to get far with his injuries," he spoke softly. "What's on his floor?"

"An atrium," Danielle spoke softly. "It's not far from the room he was given. He could be there…"

Grissom nodded calmly, "Nick, I'd like you to get some more rest," he spoke softly. "All right?"

Nick sighed, but nodded without a word, "I think Maurice is still working, Danielle, so I can take you back to the hospital and help you find John," Grissom spoke quietly. "Best not to attract attention…"

Nodding, Danielle silently followed Grissom from the apartment and Nick slipped into the room to rest.

* * *

 _ **Calle Ocho, Miami**_

The double wedding had been a nice break, but Tripp hadn't been able to linger for very long at the reception because he had used a meal break to attend. He had watched the extended Wolfe-Speedle family take a family photo and then he had left in his squad car while everyone else partied.

As Tripp drove along an isolated stretch of beach that was on the quickest route back to the PD, he noticed Robert's truck parked near a stretch of beach. He stopped, scanned the beach, and found Robert sitting on the sand, crying and staring at the ocean. With a sigh, he immediately reached for his cell.

"Hey, Horatio, I just came across your nephew," Tripp said worriedly when Horatio answered the phone.

There was a pause, " _Frank, where are you_?" Horatio's voice spoke worriedly. " _Is Bobby all right_?"

"Bobby's sitting on the sand crying his eyes out," Tripp replied quietly. "I have no idea why."

A sigh filled the phone, " _Tell me where you are, Frank, and I'll come right away_ ," Horatio replied softly, knowing full well that his nephew had been deeply shaken by Felisa's revelation about his father.

Within half an hour, Horatio had arrived in a cab and gotten out next to the sand and he noticed that Frank hadn't moved from his car, "I don't know what to tell you," Frank spoke worriedly.

"I think I know what this is about," Horatio spoke softly. "Just hang out. I'll go talk to him."

Frank nodded and Horatio made his way over to his crying nephew, "Bobby," Horatio spoke softly.

"Why would my father kill my mother without any remorse and then go and have another family?" Robert spoke shakily through his tears as Horatio joined him on the sand. "I don't understand…"

Horatio sighed, as Felisa hadn't given him many answers either and had left her contact information for him to pass to Bobby, but Bobby clearly wasn't ready for that, "When I called Donnie about the wedding, he told me Boscorelli's oldest boy, John, and a girl named Emily Yokas had been shot by guys who were fired from NYPD for gross misconduct and on trial. Between that and that Felisa lady, it…."

Concerned filled Horatio's face, as he hadn't known about youths getting shot in New York by NYPD officers, "I know I walked off the job on the clock, but I just needed to get away," Robert spoke softly.

Horatio nodded and frowned when Robert suddenly began massaging his forehead, "I'm getting a heavy migraine and I feel sick," Robert murmured, closing his eyes. "Oh, man…I….I don't feel good…"

Frank swore as Robert suddenly dropped to the sand and convulsed violently, "Bobby!" Horatio shouted.

Robert continued to convulse for nearly a minute before stopping, "I'm calling 9-1-1!" Frank called out.

Nodding, Horatio removed his jacket and placed it under his nephew's head before checking his breathing and if anything was broken from the fall, "Call Natalia's cell after 9-1-1 gets here," Horatio instructed, sighing as he suddenly heard the sound of sirens. "I think I understand what happened…"

* * *

 _ **Manhattan, New York**_

Traffic was light because the police had sent out a bulleting encouraging everyone to keep the roads clear so that NYPD could have a better chance of finding Billy Walsh and Frank Lewiston. Within a matter of hours, most of the public were jamming public transit because the news of a heroic NYU student and his friend being shot had caused citizens great upset. Everyone wanted to help however they could.

Because of less traffic, it didn't take Grissom and Danielle long to get to the hospital and they had found Mac talking to reporters just outside of the ER, so they had gone around to the front entrance. The cops who had been left at the hospital for safety reasons helped them get up to the right floor silently.

John's room was still empty and so Grissom and Danielle went to the atrium, both of them surprised when they found John seated in a wheelchair near the window where the sun was shining, just out of sight of everyone and everything. The IV and blood bags were hanging on a hook above the chair and John was drifting in and out of sleep. Danielle cleared her throat and John's eyes widened in shock.

"You were always very good at hiding," Danielle spoke softly. "Where did you get the chair?"

John sighed groggily, "They left it in the room," he spoke softly. "I knew I couldn't walk here and I could hear the reporters taking pictures and talking down the hallway. I got into the chair and booked it…"

Grissom sighed and John looked at him, "So, I guess that's it as far as Vegas goes," John spoke sadly.

"I called Las Vegas and informed Ecklie and the sheriff about the shooting and they want to arrange another day for the interview," Grissom spoke calmly. "After you've recovered, that is."

John looked surprised, but didn't say anything, "Are they gone?" he asked in a tired voice.

"Detective Taylor is talking to them outside the emergency entrance," Danielle explained softly.

John yawned, "How badly hurt was Emily?" he asked, fighting sleep. "Nobody's telling me."

"Faith hasn't said," Danielle spoke gently. "All I know is that Emily went to surgery immediately."

John sighed tiredly, "You've got your own recovery ahead," Grissom spoke gently. "Focus on that."

"I brought you some things," Danielle spoke gently. "I left them in your hospital room."

John scoffed, "I guess this is your way of telling me to go back to bed, Mom?" he asked softly.

"Yes," Danielle replied gently. "Doctor Grissom and I are here to take you back to your room."

John didn't protest as he was taken back to his room and settled back in bed by his mother and Grissom, "Why don't you sleep for a bit until they bring you something to eat?" Danielle suggested gently.

As John went to sleep, Grissom gave Danielle a look, "Can we talk in the hall?" Grissom asked softly.

Danielle nodded and followed Grissom into the hall, "Warrick's grandmother is putting pressure on LVPD to give Warrick an honors funeral," Grissom spoke quietly. "Conrad told me that she wants Warrick's body back and has already written to NYPD about it. She also wants to know who killed him."

"I'm not subjecting Maurice to some elderly woman's scrutiny, Gil," Danielle replied coldly. "I met Warrick's grandmother once when she came to the lab and she's a real piece of work socially…."

Grissom nodded, "She doesn't expect to meet your husband, but she has seen the news and she knows that Warrick tried to kill you and Maurice," he explained. "She would like you to come to the funeral and explain what went on between you and him that got him bothered enough to try and kill you."

"Conrad Ecklie is out of his mind," Danielle snapped. "After Warrick betrayed me and my children to Edward in a bar and Nick risked his life to help us leave, he thinks that he has the right to ask me that?"

Grissom frowned, deeply confused, "Catherine never told you," Danielle realized, her eyes wide.

"What happened between you and Warrick that Catherine knows about?" Grissom asked worriedly.

Danielle sighed heavily, "Back when I was working for the Crime Lab, Warrick asked me out after babysitting my kids so I could go to a seminar and made advances on me at my home that I rebuffed," she spoke quietly. "He tried to attack me sexually and then he ended up shooting me with his off-duty gun before running. I was hurt and called Catherine because at that point in my life, I wasn't too trusting of men. Catherine brought Brass and Doc Robbins along and Brass kept the kids busy during…"

Grissom's eyes grew wider and wider, "I never pressed charges," Danielle spoke anxiously.

"I have to pass this information along to Ecklie now, you know," Grissom spoke softly. "I'm sorry."

Danielle nodded and sighed, "Catherine and I talked about it a bit before she left for Miami and she said it would be best to tell you," she spoke quietly. "We talked on the phone the day after Warrick died…"

"Well, Nick, Parker, and I will hopefully get back to Vegas soon," Grissom spoke softly. "We have to."

Danielle gave Grissom a look, "Nick's sick with cancer, isn't he?" she asked in a concerned voice.

Grissom's eyebrows raised, "I was a paramedic for many years and I also have a husband who is recovering from it, so I know what to look for," Danielle spoke quietly. "Parker…that's his son?"

"That is a very complicated story," Grissom spoke softly. "But yes, Parker belongs to Nick."

Danielle nodded, "NYPD won't let Nick and I leave the city because ran into Billy Walsh at the Plaza and he assaulted Nick before running," Grissom spoke calmly. "They want to find Walsh and the 7th shooter."

* * *

 _ **Bed-Stuy, New York**_

The sound of footsteps prompted Flack, who had decided to look around Walsh's neighbourhood for him purely out of instinct, to freeze in his tracks, "When I call for a city-wide check in, I expect _all_ officers to check in," Maurice Boscorelli's angry voice suddenly filled his ear. "Do you think you're above orders?"

Flack turned and saw Bosco standing there in full uniform with a scowl on his face, "I thought Billy Walsh might come hang around the firehouse or bother Jimmy Doherty," he explained in a quiet voice.

"Doherty took his family to a hotel for a few days til Walsh is found," Bosco, who had checked in with Jimmy and Kim himself and had advised them to hide, replied sternly. "Any luck at the firehouse?"

Before Flack could reply, he caught sight of two people whispering to each other in a nearby alleyway as if they were in some sort of drug deal. Bosco and Flack silently crept upon them and were stunned to see that the pair was Billy Walsh and Frank Lewiston, "Hello," Bosco spoke sharply. "You're under arrest…"

Frank immediately raised his hands, but Billy spat at Bosco and bolted off, prompting Flack to chase after him while Bosco cuffed Frank up, "STOP!" Flack yelled as he pursued Billy into a small playground.

Billy Walsh swore loudly as Flack tackled him to the grass and slammed him down hard, "You, you crap spewing punk, are under arrest!" Flack shouted as he pulled his cuffs off his belt. "For conspiracy to commit murder and aiding those scumbag people who shot John and Emily Yokas seven hours ago!"

"Dude, I didn't know Warrick Brown was going to kill her!" Billy Walsh cried anxiously. "PLEASE!"

Rage filled Flack and he spent the next two minutes beating Billy up before finally handcuffing his hands behind his back, "Did you just assault an unarmed person for no good reason?!" Bosco shouted, having seen Flack's behaviour as he approached the scene with Frank and backup officers. "Well?!"

"Billy Walsh told Warrick Brown to find Danielle and basically aided in an attempted murder," Flack growled, his rage level high as he glared at Bosco and the other officers. "He also helped those scumbags who tried to kill your son and Emily Yokas today! He claimed that he didn't know what was…!"

Bosco swore, picked Billy up, and passed him off to the other officers, "You just committed police brutality, you idiot, and that could get Walsh off!" he snapped, getting in Flack's face despite their height difference. "Once we get these guys booked, we're going to have a little meeting at Headquarters with Detective Taylor!"

"I thought you'd be happy with me beating up the dude who tried to hurt your wife!" Flack snapped.

Bosco scoffed, "The guy who tried to kill us is dead!" he shouted. "GET IN A SQUAD CAR AND LET'S GO!"

Flack swore, flipped his newly minted superior the bird, and stormed towards the nearest squad car. He knew he had screwed up, but did he really care?

* * *

 ** _Please read and review!_**


	3. Changes Come to All - May 17

_**May 17**_

 _ **NYPD Headquarters – Manhattan, New York**_

"Don, Sergeant Boscorelli's recommended you be suspended for what you did to Billy Walsh," Mac spoke sternly as he and Flack sat outside of a room where Bosco and the higher-ups were talking about what Flack had done to Billy Walsh two days prior. "What made you go off on Walsh like that?"

Flack shrugged, "Because of you, Walsh might not be held legally responsible for telling Warrick Brown where to find Danielle Boscorelli," Mac spoke sternly, his expression cold. "He aided in an attempted murder, but his lawyer is arguing that you used unnecessary force in apprehending him…"

The door suddenly opened and Bosco came out with Chief Sinclair, Deputy Chief Carver, and Inspector Gerrard, "I can't say that Walsh didn't deserve a beating, but you didn't have the right to apply as much force as you did," Inspector Gerard spoke sternly, gazing at Flack. "I wanted to suspend you for a month, but Sergeant Boscorelli requested a degree of leniency given the circumstances. You're suspended from active duty for two weeks, but you're free to do whatever you please. Give Taylor your badge."

Sighing, Flack removed his badge and gun and handed them to Mac, "If you ever pull something like this again, Detective Flack, it'll be a month no matter what anyone says," Gerrard spoke sternly.

Giving Flack a look, Chief Sinclair, Deputy Chief Carver, Inspector Gerrard, and Bosco all walked off, "You have to be careful, Don," Mac spoke gently. "What are you going to do with your two weeks?"

Flack sighed, "Bobby's getting married in Miami on the 26th and I might go visit him," he spoke quietly.

Mac nodded, "I know we're all upset about what happened to John and to Emily Yokas, but we still have jobs to do," he spoke gently, his expression softening. "Take the three weeks and calm down a bit."

Nodding, Flack eyed his badge wearily and then silently left to begin serving his suspension. He had already packed with the intent of trying to get time off after Walsh was found, so he could leave right away. He could simply go to the airport and get on a plane to Miami; he needed to leave for a while.

* * *

 ** _Miami, Florida_**

"…He's resting comfortably at the moment and is showing brief periods of lucidity," Robert heard a soft voice say as he slowly woke and found himself in a hospital room. "I'll keep you posted, Natalia."

Blinking, Robert looked around and sighed tiredly when he saw his uncle lingering at the window, slipping his cell-phone into his pocket. A big basket of flowers sat on the bedside table.

"Uncle Horatio?" Robert called out weakly, gazing at him. "How did I get to the hospital?"

Horatio silently walked over to the bed and sat in a chair, "Frank called 9-1-1 when you had a seizure on the beach," he spoke softly. "You've been here for a couple of days in various degrees of lucidity."

Robert sighed tiredly, "Um, maybe I need to talk to someone," he spoke in a groggy voice. "I…I need more time and help to deal with the stuff about my dad. Felisa…what she said…shook me."

Horatio nodded calmly, "I can go look into it for you," he spoke softly. "Would you like anything?"

"My throat's so dry," Robert spoke in a groggy voice. "And Natalia…she's probably freaked out."

Horatio sighed, "Natalia is not going to leave you over your bad experiences with family violence," he replied in a patient voice just as a nurse came into the room. "How about I get you a smoothie delivered from the cafeteria? I want you to take time before eating food, but I want you to feel less tired."

Robert nodded and Horatio silently rose, offering a smile of reassurance before he left the room and made his way to the desk in the emergency room. Even though Bobby had been put in a private room, he had been left on the Emergency floor because his seizure had been nearly a minute long and Dr. Loman had wanted to keep him under strict observation. Fortunately, the ER was very quiet.

Dr. Loman was nowhere to be seen, but a nurse was at the desk, "Lieutenant Caine, hello," the nurse spoke in a kind voice, recognizing Horatio. "What can I do for you or for your nephew?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Horatio suddenly noticed a badly bruised Rick laying on a gurney in a curtained area, quietly talking to a concerned looking Dr. Higgins, "Rick," Horatio commented softly as he came over to the gurney. "Doctor Higgins, I thought you just worked on the Psych floor?"

"I do extra shifts in other departments sometimes for extra money, Lieutenant," Dr. Higgins replied.

Horatio nodded calmly, "What do you want, Horatio?" Rick asked in a tired, but annoyed voice.

"Are you and Catherine having more trouble?" Horatio asked sternly. "Those bruises look bad."

Rick scoffed, "I'm trying to get charges pressed on Sam Braun for what he and his goons did to me, but Catherine doesn't believe he did it," he spoke in a tired voice. "I worked late last night and we talked."

"That looks like considerably more than talking," Horatio spoke sternly. "Where is she?"

Rick scoffed, "Catherine had a miscarriage and a hysterectomy that nearly killed her, but I'm not even sure that kid was mine because we hardly had relations in the last few years," he spoke angrily. "I had a cancer scare after Lenny and Lindsey were born and lost a testicle due to a benign tumor. Catherine told me that she was friendly with several cops when she was there. I asked her what she meant by that…"

Horatio blinked, "There was a fight in my lab?" he asked sternly. "Why didn't you report it?"

Rick glared at Horatio, "Catherine wants a separation and possibly more," he spoke shakily. "She doesn't think our marriage can work. I nearly crashed the car driving here because I haven't eaten at all today."

"You have hypoglycemia," Horatio spoke quietly. "You cannot be skipping meals."

Dr. Higgins silently swabbed Rick's arm and hooked up an IV, "I legally have the kids until they're 16 and then they get to go before a judge and decide who they want to live with," Rick spoke tiredly. "Since Bobby's getting married soon, I've been looking for a place for me and the kids. Bobby has a family…"

"I believe Bobby made it clear that you and your children were welcome to stay with him as long as you needed," Horatio spoke quietly. "You already promised him you wouldn't return to that motel."

Dr. Higgins silently covered Rick up with a blanket, "Natalia's doing a good job looking after BJ, Adam, and Lenny," Horatio spoke gently. "I'm not going to have someone on my team who is abusive."

"Catherine's not ready," Rick spoke in a tired voice. "You do what you want with your team."

Horatio nodded silently, "Do you want to press charges?" he asked quietly.

"New York already wrote a legal document saying that she can't be held criminally responsible for any behavior due to the medical condition," Rick spoke quietly. "The document is valid until July."

Horatio sighed, "There's nothing that can be done, but Catherine says she's not going to come back to the lab right now," Rick spoke quietly. "She's got a rental condo out near where Bernard used to live."

"I'm sorry," Horatio spoke quietly, realizing that nothing could be done. "Is there anything I can do?"

Rick shrugged and closed his eyes, emotionally exhausted and Horatio quietly excused himself because he was going to see if something could be done. He quickly stopped by the desk, ordered the smoothie, and then returned to Bobby's room just in time to see him drift into a deep, but relaxed sleep.

* * *

 _ **Manhattan, New York**_

"Mom?"

Danielle, who had been putting Michael and Emily in their new walker toys, turned and saw that John was out of bed on the crutches he was using while his thigh healed, "John, did you want to be on the hideabed for a while?" she asked softly. "You were told to take it easy while those wounds heal."

John sighed heavily and immediately sat on the hideabed, "I know it sounds funny, but I've been doing a lot of thinking and I was wondering if I could visit Stella once I'm well enough to leave the house?"

As Michael and Emily began to explore the child-proofed apartment in their walkers, Danielle sat on the end of the hide-a-bed, "Out of all the places you could visit once you're well, you want to visit Stella Bonasera at Riker's Island?" she asked in a curious voice. "Do you mind telling me why?"

"I want to tell her I forgive her," John spoke softly. "I know everyone else and Tommy are far from that and they may never forgive her, but I think I need to forgive her so I can move on from that pain."

Danielle went very quiet just as the door opened and Bosco came in looking tired and irritated, "Maurice, we need to talk," she spoke quietly, gazing at him. "John wants to visit Stella Bonasera."

Bosco frowned, "Stella's in Riker's til sentencing," he replied. "Why do you want to go there?"

"I want to tell her I forgive her," John spoke quietly, wincing as he laid back on the pillows.

Bosco was silent for several moments and nodded, "I'll ask, but they might not let you," he spoke in a concerned voice as he walked over to the hideabed. "I want you to take time to recover first."

Danielle suddenly sighed, "Maurice, I think that I need to go to Las Vegas," she spoke quietly. "John; he just taught me a lesson and I think I need to meet with Warrick's grandmother and John can have his interview out there. I can try and schedule it in about a month so that John has time to heal."

Bosco frowned, but didn't say anything, "I'm going to call out there once I check on Maritza," Danielle spoke quietly, knowing that Bosco had a hard time being around Maritza because it reminded him of what he went through. "John, honey; why don't you take a nap? Your grandparents, Ray, and Nicolas went to a movie or something, so it'll be quiet for a while. Maurice, there's food in the fridge."

"Why are you so upset?" Bosco asked in a concerned voice. "Did something happen?"

Sighing heavily, Danielle walked over to the pile of mail that was sitting on the table and picked up an official looking envelope, "This came from the DCFS in Miami," she spoke quietly. "I opened it."

Bosco sighed, "Dr. Tara Price wants the baby in Florida and she's petitioning to either have a family member raise her or force you to move there to keep custody of Maritza," Danielle explained in a quiet voice, her expression somber. "If you don't agree to move, you could lose custody of her…"

"And if I do move, I lose this," Bosco spoke in a quiet voice. "I'm not willing to do that,"

Danielle sighed and Bosco silently walked over to her, gently caressing her as they hugged, "I'm not going to give up this family just to appease _her_ ," Bosco spoke softly. "I'm not leaving you."

A cry broke through the air and Bosco kissed Danielle before going into Maritza's room because he could see that she was hurt by Tara's actions. Danielle checked to see that John was asleep before going to her bedroom closing the door, and picking up the phone. With a sigh, she dialed Grissom's number.

" _Gil Grissom_ ," a quiet voice suddenly spoke on the phone after one ring. " _Who is this_?"

Danielle sighed, "Gil, it's Danielle," she spoke quietly. "I've reconsidered Conrad's request and I'm willing to meet with Warrick Brown's grandmother and I'd like to arrange John's interview for then too."

There was a silence, " _You don't have to_ ," Grissom spoke quietly. " _Conrad's willing to_ …"

"My oldest boy just taught me a lesson in the importance of forgiveness, Gil, and I don't think I'm a very good parent if I don't lead by example," Danielle spoke softly. "Please arrange everything with Conrad."

* * *

 ** _Las Vegas, Nevada_**

Sighing, Grissom ended the call and stood up, stretching briefly before he made his way through the lab to the staff room. To his surprise, Nick was already there and resting on the couch with his eyes shut.

"Nick, I told you that you didn't have to come in," Grissom spoke calmly. "You just had chemo today."

Nick sighed, but didn't open his eyes, "My mom came up to help with Parker," he spoke tiredly. "I can't get time off because the bigwigs consider my kidnapping my vacation time all used up."

Grissom sighed, "You're not working alone tonight," he spoke firmly. "Where's everyone else?"

"Ecklie's meeting with Morgan, the lab techs are just changing shifts, and Sara will be in in a few minutes after she feeds Gregory and Danielle," Grissom explained kindly. "Conrad's insisting that we involve the lab techs in field training because we're short-handed. You'll be working with me tonight."

Nick sighed, but continued resting, "Work on waking up and then get some juice," Grissom spoke gently.

As Grissom left the staff room, he noticed Ecklie come out of his office with Morgan, "Grissom, got a minute?" Ecklie called out. "Morgan, go to the staff room and tell Stokes that naptime's over."

Grissom silently went to Ecklie's office, "If you can get Sanders to come back, I'll promote him to Level 2 and let him be in the field providing he works with someone," Ecklie spoke, offering Grissom a paper.

"Ryan Wolfe is coming by the end of the month," Grissom spoke anxiously. "With Sofia."

Ecklie scoffed, "Sofia's also extremely pregnant and I'd rather not risk her and her baby just because we have a shortage," he replied calmly. "Ryan was fired from his lab, I heard, but Horatio Caine is an idiot."

Grissom frowned, "Ryan is going to help with the shortage, but Sanders would be so beneficial in helping train whatever college kids we get from this pilot program," Ecklie explained. "Besides, Stokes isn't exactly at full strength right now and I'd rather have him buddy up if he _has_ to be out in the field."

"Greg might not want to come back," Grissom replied. "He said no the last time you asked."

Ecklie nodded, "That's why _you're_ asking him," he replied. "You have a way with words."

"And you don't want to get your head bit off by the Wolfe family?" Grissom replied calmly.

Ecklie shrugged and shooed Grissom out of his office, not willing to admit that he was intimidated by the family Greg was now a part of. Grissom silently returned to his office and called the Wolfe's number.

* * *

 _ **Miami, Florida**_

Even though it was early, Greg was awake and holding a sleeping Jessica while he sat in the living room, silently looking at the family picture that had been taken at the double wedding. Tommy, Diana, Jenny, Jessica, Jason, Emilio, Ryan, Sofia, Tim, Emily, James, Julliet, Jesse, Anthony, Rosa, and Tony were now all a great big family. They hadn't wanted a honeymoon immediately, but they would take one later.

Since Ryan's firing, Greg's workload had doubled and he found himself missing spending time with Jenny and Jessica, but Jenny had told him to just focus on doing his best. Tim, Jesse, Natalia, and Alexx were kind to him, but Calleigh and the retraining Eric treated him as if he were intruding on their lab.

Horatio always made an effort to praise his work, however, and it was that praise that kept Ryan going through each day. The nightmares about Las Vegas had dwindled, but he still felt anxious about it.

As Jessica shifted in his arms, the cordless rang and Greg carefully got it so not to wake her, "Greg Sanders speaking," he spoke in a quiet voice, not wanting to wake the rest of the sleeping household.

" _Greg, it's Grissom_ ," Grissom spoke quietly. " _I was just calling to see how you're doing_."

Greg sighed, "I got married a few days ago and I'm working to adopt Jenny's daughter," he replied in a quiet voice, sighing. "If Ecklie's trying to push you into getting me to come back…"

" _Ecklie has paperwork to make you a CSI Level 2 and allow field work if you come back, but that's not why I'm calling_ ," Grissom replied quietly. " _Nick updated his will recently and if something happens to him, he asked that you and Jenny take care of Parker for him. I was a witness to what he signed_ …"

Greg frowned as Jessica woke, having heard gentle voices. He put the speakerphone on and set the cordless on the table so he could cuddle Jessica better, "Nick updated his will?" he asked. "Why?"

Grissom sighed softly, " _Nick recently got diagnosed with cancer that popped up cause of all the drugs in his system during his kidnapping_ ," he explained softly. " _He's doing chemotherapy right now_."

Greg's heart sank, " _Nick's still working, but Ecklie won't let him work by himself_ ," Grissom explained in a concerned voice. " _I know you have a good job out there with Lieutenant Caine, but you're needed…_ "

"Um, Jessica's awake," Greg spoke shakily. "I have to make sure she's happy…"

There was a click, but Greg didn't move from the couch and didn't hear Jenny come out. Jenny had woken up and found Greg and Jessica gone; she had assumed that they were in the living room.

"Greg, who was calling this early?" Jenny asked softly, seeing Greg's expression. "Honey?"

Greg sighed, "That was Grissom asking me again if I wanted to come back and he said I'd be promoted to Level 2," he explained softly, smiling at the happy looking Jessica. "Um, Nick's got cancer apparently and he can't work alone. I'm not sure what to do or say because I'm really, really conflicted…"

Jenny paused and Greg sighed, "Things have been tense for me since Ryan was fired and Bobby got sick," he explained softly. "When my contract's up here, I don't know if I want to renew it."

Nodding, Jenny joined Greg on the couch and took Jessica to feed her, "Grissom said that Nick left us Parker if something happens," Greg spoke quietly. "I almost want to go back…because it's so bad."

Jenny sighed, "If you want to go, we'll go with you," she replied softly. "We're a family and we'd miss you too much. Before we do this, let my mom talk to Ecklie to make sure you get what he promised."

Greg nodded and sighed tiredly as Jenny fed Jessica, wondering how he was going to tell Horatio.

* * *

 _ **Miami-Dade Police Department/Crime Lab**_

The Crime Lab was quiet, as the nightshift was just getting off and the day shift was just starting, but Calleigh found herself grateful for the quiet as it meant she could relax in the lounge. Since Horatio was busy helping his recovering nephew, Eric's retraining fell to her and it was somewhat challenging.

As Calleigh sat there, silently planning her work day, Tim came into the lounge, "Hey," he said softly.

"You're in early," Calleigh spoke kindly, smiling at him. "I thought you came in after the kids…?"

Tim sighed, "Emily had an appointment and asked me to drive her," he replied gently, shrugging.

Calleigh nodded, "I've got to train Walter today anyway, since Bobby's still in the hospital and will be on sick leave for at least a few days," Tim explained. "He's very enthusiastic about working dayshift."

The sound of footsteps suddenly filled the air, "Calleigh, got a minute?" Tripp suddenly called out.

Frowning, Calleigh walked into the hallway and saw Tripp standing there looking anxious, "I've got a domestic battery victim wanting to file formal charges that I need help on," Tripp explained.

Calleigh gave Tripp a look, but nodded, "I'll show you," Tripp spoke in an anxious voice.

Deeply confused, Calleigh followed Tripp to the foyer and was shocked to see Rick sitting on a couch sporting bruises, "I sent the secretary on a break," Rick spoke coldly. "I requested you personally."

Calleigh silently joined Rick on the couch, "Horatio caught me getting treatment at the ER and I took off when nobody was looking," Rick spoke quietly. "I…I don't know what else to do but this."

Nodding, Calleigh watched Rick sigh warily, "New York wrote a legal document saying that she can't be held criminally responsible for any behavior due to the medical condition," Rick spoke quietly. "The document is valid until July, but I re-read it and I can ask for an order of protection for me and the kids if there's enough evidence to back it up. This latest round was within 48 hours, so it's enough..."

Calleigh nodded, "Documented evidence," she spoke softly. "I'll have to photograph and document…"

Rick nodded and sighed irritably, "If it can be done discreetly, I would appreciate it," he replied softly.

"Would you like to give a statement or be processed first?" Calleigh asked in a quiet voice.

Rick sighed, "I'd like the photographs done quickly and quietly," he spoke tonelessly.

"I'll also need your clothes for processing," Calleigh spoke quietly. "Do you have spare…?"

Rick swallowed hard, "In my locker," he spoke quietly as he stood up. "Where do I go?"

"Follow me," Calleigh spoke quietly, standing up. "Detective Tripp, would you mind…?"

Tripp nodded and followed Calleigh and Rick into the quiet lab to get to work before the rest of shift came on and knew what was happening. Calleigh knew she had to handle this professionally.

* * *

 ** _Manhattan, New York_**

"David, what are you doing?" Ellie, who was out at recess with David and Kylie, asked as she watched David put his backpack on. "We're not supposed to have our bags at recess…."

David sighed and coughed, "I don't feel good so I'm gonna go home," he spoke shakily. "I…"

Kylie frowned worriedly, as she thought David was cute and was upset whenever he got sick, "Did you tell Mrs. Davis?" she asked softly. "She knows that you get sick and she'll get mad if you run."

"John's hurt, so I gotta be tough," David replied softly, a wheeze in his voice. "I'm the next oldest."

Ellie sighed, "Mom said you have to tell someone when you're sick," she replied worriedly.

"Then I'll have to go to the hospital," David spoke quietly. "I don't wanna go there."

Ellie gave David a look and led him over to the steps where Ms. Davis was watching the kids, "Ms. Davis, David doesn't feel good," she spoke softly. "He's all wheezy when he talks."

Ms. Davis frowned at David, "Let's get you inside to the nurse and I'll see if your grandparents are still here," she spoke calmly as she led David and Ellie inside. "They came in to talk to me today…"

David nodded and allowed Ms. Davis and Ellie to take him to the nurse, "Mrs. Doherty, I have a student who needs some help," Ms. Davis said as she entered the infirmary. "Davis, this is Nurse Doherty…"

"Hi Aunt Kim," David spoke in a tired voice, seeing Kim. "I don't feel good. It's hard to breathe."

Kim nodded, "Come sit down and let's see if your inhaler works," she instructed gently as Ms. Davis left the room to see if Sully and Yelina were still there with Ray and Nicolas. "It'll be okay."

"David's sad cause John was shot," Ellie explained softly. "I'm sad about it too."

Kim nodded and sighed as David got his inhaler out and used it before shaking his head, "I don't wanna go in the ambulance," he said quietly. "Hospitals are scary and I don't wanna go sit in one."

"Hospitals also help people when they're sick, kiddo," Kim spoke gently. "It's necessary."

David sighed and lay down on the cot as Ms. Davis suddenly returned with Sully, who sighed when he saw David, "Your inhaler not working, kiddo?" Sully asked softly. "The weather's changing…"

"I don't wanna go stay in the hospital," David spoke in a tired voice. "It's scary."

Sully sighed, "I'm afraid we have to take you there," he spoke calmly. "Can you walk?"

David groaned, but sat up, "Uncle Warrick was killed and John got hurt," he whined. "I don't wanna see anyone else hurt or sick. I don't get why Uncle Warrick had to die or why John got shot."

Sully froze at David's words, as David didn't know that Warrick had tried to kill his parents and that's why he died, "C'mon," he spoke gently, lifting David into his arms. "I'll get you out to the car."

David sighed tiredly, but let his grandpa carry him while Ellie followed, "Mrs. Davis, can I come?" she asked softly, worried about both of her big brothers. "I'm really worried about David."

Ms. Davis looked at Sully, as both knew that Ellie didn't like to be alone at school ever since her kidnapping, "Ellie, honey, can you stay at school today and stay close to Kylie?" Sully asked softly.

"I can give Ellie and Kylie a ride home after school, Sully," Kim offered, having followed after them.

Sully nodded, "Okay, Grandpa," Ellie replied quietly, stopping near Kim. "I promise I'll be good."

"John, what's going on?" Yelina asked as she suddenly came into view with Ray Jr. and Nicolas.

Sully sighed, "David's not feeling good and I think his asthma's acting up, so we need to take him to the emergency room and I'll call Bosco and Danielle about it after he's being seen by someone there," he explained in a tired voice. "I'm sorry, Ray, I know I said we'd go downtown…"

Ray Jr. shrugged, "Is David okay?" he asked quietly, having grown used to having David as a friend.

"I hope so," Sully replied in a concerned voice as they left the school with David in tow.

* * *

 _ **Miami-Dade Crime Lab/Police Department – Miami, Florida**_

Rick flinched as a flash went off and Calleigh sighed as she set the camera down on the table, having photographed various injuries all over Rick's body, "I've photographed everything," she spoke softly.

Nodding, Rick silently ducked behind a screen where his spare set of clothes was waiting, ignoring the trembling in his tired body as he dressed. His hypoglycemia was acting up again, which meant he needed to sit down and eat or drink something before he shared about Catherine with Calleigh.

Fortunately, Calleigh also noticed that something was wrong and she quickly helped the shaky looking Rick sit down on a chair once he was dressed, "I left the emergency room against medical advice because Horatio was snooping around," Rick spoke irritably. "Doctor Higgins is probably upset."

Calleigh silently sat down across from him close to the camera, quickly putting the evidence into a secure file on the computer and stashing the camera safely away, "I know that asking for help with domestic abuse isn't an easy thing, but you're doing the right thing by asking," she replied softly.

Rick sighed, "Lenny and I are still at Bobby's for now," he spoke quietly. "They might let Lindsey out of the hospital by fall, so I have to figure something out. I'll have sole custody until they're 16…"

"For now, you should eat and then we can talk about what happened," Calleigh explained gently. "I think there's food in the staff room and I can go get you some if you want to stay here…"

Rick slowly got up and followed Calleigh from the room, ignoring the looks he was getting from curious lab personnel. Only Greg and Natalia were in the staff room, both of them talking quietly at the table, but they froze at the sight of Rick and Calleigh; were they going to be accused of slacking off?

"What are you two staring at?" Rick asked sternly, sitting on the couch. "I'm not an exhibit."

Natalia paused at the sight of the bruises, "I'm inspecting the lab," Rick lied, looking away from Natalia and Greg because he didn't want them to ask any questions. "Duquesne's showing me around."

Calleigh silently retrieved a bottle of apple juice from the fridge and opened it before handing it to Rick, who murmured a quiet thank you, "She hurt you again, didn't she?" Greg asked softly. "Catherine?"

Rick drank some juice silently, prompting Greg to hurriedly get up and leave the room because he feared he offended Stetler and was angry that Catherine didn't keep her word to behave herself in Miami.

Natalia, however, sighed calmly, "Did you need the help of Victims Assistance?" she asked softly. "It provides counseling, funding for housing, and police protection for those who may need it…"

Finishing the juice, Rick dropped the bottle in the recycling bin, "Do you know how it would look to people if the head of IAB needed help to deal with domestic violence?" he asked tiredly. "The entire PD would lose what little respect they have for me. I…I'm scared to ask for what I know I need."

Sighing heavily, Rick silently got up and left the lounge, holding in his anxiety as he made his way to Emily's office, "I'm sorry to pull you away from your kids, Detective," he spoke quietly. "I…"

Emily shrugged, "I'm here if anyone needs to talk," she replied softly. "Come in, please."

"I'm glad you were able to take my appointment at the last minute," Rick said as he closed the door and took a seat on the counseling couch. "I escaped the ER, but I just feel like I'm drowning right now."

Emily nodded, "Did Catherine do that to you?" she asked quietly. "You don't look well."

Rick nodded and sighed, "Catherine lives over where Bernard used to live and I just got Duquesne to help me get an Order of Protection started," he explained quietly. "The baby that Catherine lost wasn't even mine and Catherine just told me when she got back to Miami. She cheated on me in Vegas."

Emily frowned, "I'm sorry, Rick," she spoke softly. "I….I'm sorry that happened to you."

"It was bad enough before when she slept with Eddie Willows while I was working night security in Vegas when the kids were little, but now?!" Rick replied softly, his voice tired. "She told me that she was bored and lonely in Vegas, so she started getting friendly with this detective named Vartann…"

Rick sighed softly, "The baby she lost…it wasn't mine," he spoke sadly. "Back when she cheated on me with Eddie, the kids got kidnapped shortly after and that's why I agreed to the undercover job, but I don't know what to do now. She's talking about returning to Vegas and trying to get her job back…"

"I sincerely doubt that she could given what she did," Emily replied in a concerned voice, having read the news about Catherine attacking Sara Sidle-Grissom and trying to run off with her infant daughter.

Rick shrugged, "I honestly think you should go back to the hospital and see if Lenny can spend extra time over with my in-laws," Emily spoke gently. "How did you even get over here since you didn't drive?"

"I got a cab," Rick replied quietly, sighing. "No, I don't feel that well, but if I don't work, I don't get paid."

Emily sighed, "And if you end up in hospital cause you're running yourself ragged, who will be there for your kids?" she asked sternly, giving him a look. "Sergeant, you have to take care of yourself."

Rick's cell-phone suddenly rang and Rick looked at the number before answering it, flinching when he heard Catherine's voice, " _I decided to leave, Rick_ ," Catherine's voice spoke quietly. " _I think it's best if we have a little time apart and if I'm away from the kids. I'm at the airport with my things right now_ …"

"Where are you going?" Rick asked quietly, stunned that this was happening. "Vegas?"

There was a sigh, " _I still have the house and I'll be okay for a while_ ," Catherine replied softly. " _Sam_ …"

"Please don't mention Sam Braun to me," Rick replied firmly. "He nearly killed me and you don't seem to care."

Catherine sighed and ended the call. Rick swore and silently pocketed his cell-phone.

* * *

 _ **Las Vegas, Nevada**_

"Gil, I just got a call from a Diana Wolfe in Miami," Ecklie said as he came into Grissom's office and saw him sitting on the couch with Sara, silently looking at a phone. "She's an attorney and she says that Sanders is agreeing to come back as long as he gets to work in the field like I promised…"

Grissom looked both surprised and relieved, "That'll take the burden off of Nick," he replied calmly.

Ecklie, however, didn't look pleased, "Sheriff Atwater got a call from the local ACLU and they demanded that Catherine be allowed back to work here or else we'll get sued," he said grimly. "Atwater doesn't want to get sued or have any more bad press to top the Warrick thing, so he agreed and…."

Sara frowned, "Catherine's coming back?!" she asked angrily. "After what she did to Danielle and I?"

"I don't like it any more than you do," Ecklie replied grimly. "Atwater's desperate, though, to improve the reputation of the LVPD because the whole Warrick mess damaged it pretty badly and both NYPD and the media have been sympathetic to Catherine because she had a medical emergency…"

Sara shook her head, "I'd like to transfer to days," she replied. "I don't want to work with her."

Ecklie rolled his eyes, "I'll ask, but the answer will probably be no," he replied quietly. "I'm sorry."

"I couldn't even get maternity leave and now I have to work with Catherine?!" Sara snapped.

Ecklie sighed, "Warrick Brown did some serious damage to this department's reputation and Atwater and I are trying to do damage control," he replied irritably. "Not everyone is going to be happy with the decisions. The pilot program applicants have been dropping like flies because schools are concerned with the risks to the students, but we still have a good crop. Interviews will begin next month."

Sara sighed irritably, but didn't say anything as Ecklie left the room, "She'll be heavily supervised," Grissom promised softly, realizing he had no choice. "You don't have to do cases with her."

"I'll see you in the staff room," Sara replied as she got up. "I'll give Nick his wake-up call."

Grissom composed himself and sighed as he got up and went into the staff room where Sara, Morgan, Nick, Hodges, Henry, Archie, and the other lab techs were all gathered along with Ecklie, "Our staff shortage is going to decrease," he explained softly. "The sheriff has ordered us to take Catherine back on staff and I don't know when she's coming, but she'll be back and we'll be expected to make it work."

Murmurs filled the room and Grissom sighed heavily, "Greg Sanders will also be returning as a Level 2 within the next month," he explained. "Ryan Wolfe from Miami will also be joining the team then."

Nick frowned, "Greg's returning?" he asked in a concerned voice. "Did you tell him, Grissom?"

"Yes, I did," Grissom replied firmly. "Ecklie also wants Greg to help with the pilot program and Greg will most likely be bringing his new family. Apparently, he's gotten married to his girlfriend there."

Nick sighed, but nodded and wondered what he and Parker were going to do for a home now that Greg was coming back with Jenny and Jessica. He was happy that Greg had stepped up to care for them, but he was also worried about himself and Parker; he couldn't afford to live in a motel with him long-term.

* * *

 _ **Manhattan, New York**_

The sight of David laying on a gurney with a bronchodilator in his mouth made Danielle feel both sad and old, but she approached him with a brave face. Sully, who had stayed with David while Yelina had taken Ray and Nicolas home to rest, sighed and rose from the chair he had been sitting on.

"Hey there, kiddo," Danielle spoke gently as she sat on the bed and put an arm around David.

Sully gave Danielle a look, "David's upset about Warrick Brown and John," he explained softly.

Danielle nodded and sighed as David removed the device from his mouth, "I don't wanna stay here alone," David spoke in a tired voice, clinging to his mother. "I hate hospitals so much, Mom."

"The doctor wants David to stay overnight at least," Sully cut in, his voice firm.

Danielle sighed, "Then he'll stay overnight and I'll stay with him," she replied softly. "I need to be there for the kids that I'm actually allowed to be a mother to. Maurice can handle things at home."

Sully frowned, "More issues with Maritza?" he asked, sensing why Danielle was upset.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna talk about it now," Danielle spoke softly. "David, are you hungry or thirsty?"

David sighed sleepily in response and Sully watched Danielle hug him, sorrow in her eyes.

* * *

 _ **Miami, Florida**_

 _This is Lieutenant Horatio Caine, Bobby's uncle. Bobby had a very bad seizure a few days ago and he's currently recovering at Miami-Dade Memorial. He's in the ward just off of the Emergency Room…_

Irritated that the taxi wouldn't go faster, Detective Flack swore and pocketed his phone. He had flown to Miami and had tried for an hour to get a hold of Bobby with no response. As Flack had been looking into a hotel, however, he had gotten a text from Horatio and now, he was on his way to the hospital.

Soon enough, the taxi arrived at the emergency entrance and after paying the driver, Flack got his suitcase and made his way into the emergency room. Nobody took notice of him, so he silently made his way to the area Horatio had described, using the signs on the walls to get where he needed to go.

Flack entered the room just in time to see Horatio help Robert drink some water, "Hey," Flack said.

"Donnie, hey," Robert spoke in a tired voice. "I…I didn't know you were coming…"

Flack sighed, "I, uh, beat up a guy who helped Warrick Brown almost kill some people and I got a three week suspension, so I decided to visit," he replied quietly. "Your uncle mentioned that you weren't…"

Just then, a nervous looking Greg came into the room after calling Horatio and asking to talk to him about something important, "Bobby, why don't you two visit?" Horatio suggested. "Excuse me."

Horatio left the room with Greg and Flack set his suitcase against the wall before taking the chair beside the bed, "You don't look well," Flack commented softly. "Your uncle said you had a bad seizure."

Robert sighed groggily, "Donnie, this woman named Felisa showed up at the lab a few days ago and said she was my dad's wife and that her and her kids wanted his body," he explained in a tired voice. "She told me I looked like my dad. I freaked out and left in the middle of shift to cry at the beach…"

"I saw Pavel in New York and I was curious about the last name," Flack replied softly. "He said that Ray Caine had attacked him during a party and then left drug evidence. I was wondering if…"

Robert sighed tiredly, "Oh, my family life is so screwed up," he breathed in a tired voice. "I'm supposed to be getting married on the 26th and I'm stuck in hospital because I ended up having a breakdown…"

Flack nodded, "Donnie, I think I have PTSD from that whole kidnapping nightmare my dad put me through," Robert spoke in a pained voice, his expression tired. "I lost my daughter and my father and it's bringing back old memories of everything. It's wearing me down and I don't know how to deal…"

"By asking for help from your friends and your family," Flack replied gently. "We care about you."

Out in the hallway, Horatio and Greg had moved down to the foyer and were now sitting at a table with cups of coffee and snacks from a vending machine, "I'm grateful for all that you've done for me, Lieutenant Caine," Greg spoke quietly, gazing at Horatio. "But I need to go back to Vegas."

Horatio frowned, his expression concerned, "I got a call from Grissom this morning that Nick Stokes, one of my colleagues, developed cancer because of all the junk that was forced into his system when he was kidnapped and tortured in three different states," Greg explained anxiously. "Anyway, Grissom told me that Nick changed his will to leave Jenny and I legal guardians to his son if he didn't survive…"

"I'm sorry to hear about Nick," Horatio replied softly, shocked and angered that Nick had already been through so much and had to go through more. "Is this move going to be permanent or temporary?"

Greg sighed softly, "The crime lab wants me to help oversee the pilot project as well as be a Level 2 in the field," he explained worriedly. "Jenny says she'll come and bring Jessica, but I'm scared…"

"What happened in the desert was not your fault, Greg," Horatio replied quietly. "Warrick Brown made some very poor choices which included trying to hurt people he claimed were his friends…"

Greg nodded, "That's pretty much what Detective Speedle has been saying every time I go to see her," he explained in a tired voice. "Jenny's mom is going to help me with the transition to make sure that I don't get screwed out of what the crime lab is promising," he explained. "Diana's a lawyer."

"Miami did have some candidates for that pilot program, but they all pulled out due to what happened with Warrick," Horatio mused quietly. "If you're needed for that, you'll be there til the new year…"

Greg sighed, "I know that your staff is short with Ryan leaving and I'm sorry…" he began softly.

"Mister Wolfe made his choice and he needs to learn to live with it," Horatio replied quietly. "You are going to back Vegas to support your friend and I commend you for that because Nick needs all the friends he can get right now."

Greg nodded, "I honestly don't know when I'll be back, but I will," he promised anxiously.

"Your job at the lab will always be there for you when you are able to return," Horatio replied.

Just below the partially open window, Ray Caine sat in a clump of bushes silently eavesdropping on the conversation. He had returned to Miami rather quietly and was now bent on revenge against Horatio for the loss of his easy access to prisons and for the loss of Ray Jr. His police gear was now gone and Ray Jr. had disappeared without a trace.

Ray had been stalking Horatio for days without being caught, but planned to do much more to him later on.

* * *

 ** _Please read and review!_**


	4. Secrets and Sabotage - May 25

_**May 25**_

 _ **Miami, Florida**_

"Congratulations, Ray; you made national news," Ivan Sarnoff scoffed, waving a thick newspaper as he came into his lounge and saw Ray taking a hit of cocaine. "You assaulted Pavel LaRusso; Dimitri's son."

Ray scoffed, "Who cares?" he replied in a cold voice. "That little runt is in no way like Dimitri."

"Pavel LaRusso inherited enough of his father's money and is a prominent businessman who is going to be pursuing a Master's degree in the fall, so you had better care," Ivan hissed coldly as he slammed the paper down over the cocaine. "He used Dimitri's money to invest in a supply shop and is very popular among the businessmen…"

Ray swore, but Ivan spat at him, "NYPD wants your head on a platter," Ivan hissed angrily.

"If Horatio hadn't ruined my plan, I would still have my son and power over the people at the prison!" Ray snapped, shooting to his feet to fight Ivan if necessary. "My police stuff is gone and my son…"

Ivan scoffed, "I and many others have told you to do something about your police officer brother, but you won't!" he snapped. "You're too busy screwing around with drugs and hookers on my dime!"

"Do you realize if I walked into the department and tried to take Horatio on alone, I would be dead in a matter of minutes?!" Ray snapped, swearing as Ivan left the room. "I would love to _destroy_ him!"

When Ivan didn't respond, Ray got up and followed after him, "Tara Price has been writing me since your little escapade and she's upset that Warrick didn't manage to kidnap her kid back; he only focused on trying to kill that Sullivan lady," Ivan spoke anxiously. "I get the letters sent through someone else so the prison doesn't get suspicious. Anyway, she tried to get Boscorelli to come to Miami, but…"

"What does this have to do with giving my brother what he deserves?!" Ray exploded.

Ivan gave Ray a look, "Anya Alexandria LaRusso is the one who has been writing to Doctor Price and Doctor Price also blames Horatio for what happened," he explained "Anya is quite well connected to Las Vegas and being shipped out there nearly killed Dimitri's brat, so it would definitely kill Horatio."

"Horatio used to be beat by our father, so very little will kill him," Ray snipped, mad about his coke.

Ivan scoffed, "You owe me for all that I've done for you and with Horatio out of the way, you will be out of my debt permanently," he promised in a cold sneer. "Anya wants to meet you at the Agremont."

"The Agremont is for rich people and I have no desire to go there," Ray hissed indignantly.

Ivan swore, "Anya agreed to come here because you would probably get killed or arrested if you showed up at the Agremont," he replied. "She may be young, but the girl is _exactly_ like Dimitri LaRusso was."

"You are very wise to say that, Ivan Sarnoff," a cold female voice suddenly spoke from the shadows.

Ivan and Ray turned to see a young woman step out of the shadows sporting boots, black pants, and a long pink shirt with her dark hair permed and cascading down her back in a ponytail. Her eyes were dark like Dimitri's, but her facial expression was cold, "Ms. LaRusso," Ivan spoke in a respectful tone.

Anya looked amused, "Ivan, I like your respect," she replied calmly. "Is _this_ Raymond Caine?"

Ivan nodded and Anya scoffed, "High on drugs and a mess," she spat. "You want me to help _him_ dispose of Lieutenant Horatio Caine? The slob doesn't look fit to kill a dying dog, let alone his own brother."

"Do it for Tara Price and the daughter than Boscorelli won't give up," Ivan pled anxiously.

Anya spat at Ray, "Sober up," she hissed. "I'm not going to make a deal with Sam Braun over Horatio based on what I've seen here, Ivan. Come talk to me when he is sober and clean for a month."

"You're involving Sam Braun?" Ray asked in a stunned voice. "Isn't he a Vegas mafia boss?"

Anya chuckled, "I leave the mess in Sam's hands and he gets busted for it," she spoke, smirking. "Look, Raymond; clean yourself up and I will make arrangements. When the time is right, I will contact you."

As quickly as she had come, Anya was gone again, leaving Ivan and Ray alone with heads spinning.

Swearing, Ray turned his attention to the stack of newspapers that were covering the table while Ivan went off to make himself a drink. The sight of his nephew and a lovely young woman caught his eye and the picture was listed next to an article that said a wedding reception that would take place the next day in Calle Ocho. Ray knew that Robert loved the place and Horatio would also probably be there and accessible. _This will make Anya believe I'm capable._ Ray thought as a plan formed in his mind.

* * *

 _ **Manhattan, New York**_

"… _I miss our walks, but I really don't feel safe going out_ ," Emily's quiet voice filled the phone that John was holding while he stood outside the car that had brought him and his father to Riker's Island.

John sighed tiredly, as he hadn't gone walking lately either unless someone was with him and mostly stuck to indoor rec facilities or the university campus for support meetings. Emily was finally out of the hospital, but she hadn't done much in the way of socializing except for talking with him on the phone because she didn't feel comfortable around strangers anymore since the shooting in the park.

"I'll try and come by soon," John promised softly. "Hey, I gotta go for now. Take care, okay?"

There was a click and John turned the phone off before walking over to where his father and Mac were standing. When he had learned from Riker's that John wanted to visit Stella, he had insisted on escorting them out there and had promised to be nearby in case of problems. John handed the phone to his dad.

"Ready to go in?" Mac asked calmly. "Do you need me to go over the security procedures?"

John shook his head and sighed, "No," he replied quietly, wincing as he felt twinges of pain from the injuries he was now managing without crutches. "I…I'd just like to get moving around a bit."

Mac nodded and led Bosco and John into the prison, sighing patiently as they handed in their property and went through the security screening. Bosco flinched as he was patted down, but kept quiet.

The three walked to the central area and Mac sighed, "The visitor room is just through that door and I'll wait here til you're done," he explained calmly. "You're still a minor, so your dad will go with you."

John nodded and sighed as a uniformed officer walked over to them and led him and his father into the visitor area. Stella was seated at a table wearing a blue jumpsuit with her hands and ankles shackled together while two uniformed officers stood nearby, "John," Stella spoke in a quiet voice.

"Stella," John spoke quiet as he sat at the table. "You're probably wondering why I'm here."

Stella nodded, "If you and everyone else I hurt by what I did want money, I'll arrange it," she replied.

"This isn't about money," John replied softly. "I just wanted to tell you that I forgive you for what you did to me and what you did to everyone else. Others may not feel the same, but I choose to forgive."

Stella's eyes widened a little bit as if she couldn't fully believe what John was saying, "After the trouble I caused for you at the lab, you want to _what_?" she asked in a surprised voice, staring at him.

"I'm forgiving you," John replied firmly. "Nobody but my family knows I'm choosing to do this and I don't think anyone else really needs to know. I can't change what happened and I can't choose what happens to you now, but I can choose to forgive. I want to be able to move on with my life…away from this."

Stella looked surprised, but didn't say anything, "I really hope you can get some help for whatever caused you to do what you did," John spoke quietly as he stood up. "I wish you a good life, Stella."

Before Stella could reply, John silently walked out of the room and Bosco followed, shocked at how calm John remained during all of it. Mac eyed John, but John said nothing as they regained their possessions and left the prison. The sight of Mac's vehicle was a comfort and a relief for the young man.

"Um, Detective Taylor, did you hear?" John finally asked, looking at Mac. "My interview was rescheduled and I go out to Las Vegas early next month. My parents…they talked Vegas into allowing it."

Mac smiled, "That's wonderful news," he replied calmly. "I'll let everyone at the lab know and I'll also tell Detective Flack when he gets back from Miami. He was suspended for misconduct and…"

John's eyes widened in shock, "Flack beat up Billy Walsh and Walsh went to the media," Bosco said.

Mac scowled, "I don't like that he did, but he had the right," he replied in a firm voice. "Warrick Brown's body is going to be sent off to Las Vegas sometime in the near future and the media's going crazy…"

John quietly got in the backseat of the car to decompress after seeing Stella, but Bosco and Mac remained outside, "Um, I need some help," Bosco spoke quietly. "Doctor Price is trying to take Maritza away from us though DCFS in Miami. She wants me to either move down there alone or send the baby down there to be raised by her relatives. I told Danielle I wasn't leaving, but losing Maritza…"

"I can look into her claim and I'll also involve Lieutenant Caine," Mac replied calmly. "If it's alright…"

Bosco nodded, "I'll get the letter over to you later today," he replied in a concerned voice.

Mac nodded and Bosco silently got into the car, desperate to get away from Riker's Island because it was triggering memories of the days he spent as a prisoner in Ray Caine's trashed house.

* * *

 ** _Calle Ocho - Miami, Florida_**

Wedding decorations filled the walls and streamed across the ceiling of the Family Centre, all of them bought by Robert and Natalia for their wedding the next day. They had bought the marriage license and had splurged on decorations because neither of them had had a fancy wedding the first time around.

Tony Speedle had offered to take care of the reception food for free, but Robert had quietly paid him as thanks for looking after BJ and Adam so well. While Anthony, Tony, and the other chefs prepared the food, Robert, Natalia, Adam, BJ, Jesse, Walter, and others were moving Natalia's things into Robert's house so that they could focus on coming together as a family after the wedding the next day.

Other than the chefs preparing for the next day, the centre was mostly quiet, but open. Silently hoping that nobody was around to wonder why he was there, Rick silently came into the main area with Lenny in tow; he had checked himself and Lenny into a family suite at a nearby motel with a kitchenette simply because he didn't want to be a burden on his former brother-in-law and his brand new family.

Ever since Catherine had left, Rick's life had been a nightmare simply because he had to deal with unwanted questions about the bruises and Catherine's sudden departure. Delko had been the most persistent in the questions, but Rick had left it and was now facing an uncertain future with his family.

Lindsey was reasonably upset about her mother's sudden departure and hadn't wanted any visitors for the last few days, including him and Lenny. Despite the stress, Rick had managed to get himself and Lenny into a safe place without anyone noticing and hadn't given anyone a chance to ask questions.

Paying Catherine's rent and expenses for both of his children had left Rick pretty broke and had been pulling double shifts just to keep afloat. He had arranged for Lenny to stay with Speedles during those times because they had extra room now that Ryan and Sofia were gone and it would be safe.

Now that there was a little money saved, Rick was able to slow down on overtime, "Dad," a voice spoke, suddenly pulling Rick out of his thoughts. "Are we going to go to Uncle Bobby's wedding tomorrow?"

Rick gazed at Lenny, who was looking at all the decorations, "We're going to try," he replied softly. "Did you want to see if the restaurant is open so you can have a snack? I've got fruit at the room for me."

"You look tired, Dad," Lenny spoke quietly. "We could walk back to the room and you sleep."

Rick nodded calmly, as he was exhausted from the overtime, "Okay," he replied quietly.

Father and son silently left the building just as Natalia's car pulled into the parking lot with Natalia behind the wheel. Natalia, who had come to check on things, paused at the sight of Rick and Lenny.

Natalia silently watched as Rick and Lenny walked down the street to a motel and disappeared into one of the rooms; she knew that Robert had made Rick promise to not go back to living in one, but she also knew that the situation with Catherine had been hard. She knew that she had to offer some sort of help.

Not wanting anyone to know she wasn't at the centre, Natalia got out of her car and locked it before quietly making her way over to the motel. She swallowed hard before knocking on the door.

The door opened and Rick stood there looking tired and confused, "Yes?" he asked tiredly.

"You promised Bobby no more living in motels," Natalia spoke softly. "Are you okay?"

Rick sighed, "I paid Catherine's rent and then she goes ahead and screws me and Lenny out of living there after she leaves," he replied tiredly. "I've been working a bit of overtime lately and…"

Natalia frowned, "The overtime and my regular pay is enough to live here," Rick explained. "It's also enough to fund Lindsey's hospital stay and school stuff that Lenny needs and a tiny bit of food."

"Have you reached out to Victims' Assistance?" Natalia asked in a concerned voice.

Rick scoffed, "Gil Grissom owns it and is a friend of Catherine," he snapped. "It wouldn't work."

"It's co-owned," Natalia replied softly. "I manage the cases out here in Miami."

The sound of the television filled the air and so Rick stepped outside with a key in hand, "If you and Bobby are going to call social services because I broke my word to him, there's nothing I can do about that," he replied in a tired voice. "I got stuck with the bill for Catherine's hospital stay in New York, her flight home, her condo rent, and that barely left me enough to support the kids and I…"

Natalia's eyes widened, "Las Vegas offered Catherine her job back at the Crime Lab, so that's why she left," Rick explained in a tired voice. "Lindsey won't talk to either of us now and Lenny's upset…"

"I saw you and Lenny over at the family centre," Natalia replied. "Did you need some food?"

Rick sighed tiredly, "No, I just need some rest," he replied quietly. "I'm using vacation days."

Natalia nodded, "Do you want me to take Lenny so you can?" she asked gently.

"No, Lenny's going to watch a bit of TV and then do his homework," Rick explained tiredly.

Natalia nodded and Rick silently returned to his room, leaving her alone and wanting to help.

* * *

 ** _Las Vegas, Nevada_**

Voices and footsteps filled the air, prompting Nick to slowly emerge from the sleep he had been in since after Parker went to school. He had been through chemo the day before and Grissom had ordered him to take the next shift off so that he could recover, but Nick fully intended on going into work later.

Ignoring the pounding in his head, Nick got up and left his room, frowning when he saw his mother in the living room holding Jessica while Greg and Jenny unpacked suitcases, "Hi," Nick croaked.

"Oh, Nicky, we didn't mean to wake you," Jillian apologized. "You should still be in bed."

Nick shrugged, "Greg, you, Jenny, and Jessica need the space more than we do," he spoke in a tired voice, his head pounding. "I…I just need something to drink and then I can go to a real estate…"

Greg, however, eyed Nick with worried eyes, "How strong is the chemo?" he asked quietly.

"I work, I still look after my son, and I manage," Nick replied firmly. "Don't involve social services."

Jillian's eyes widened in shock and Nick suddenly bolted from the room, barely making it to the toilet in time to vomit, "He had chemo yesterday," she spoke softly. "Doctor Grissom currently picks him up for work every night because he's not supposed to drive while he's doing these chemo treatments…"

Jenny sighed softly, "Hopefully, Greg and Uncle Ryan will be able to take some stress off of him," she replied in a quiet voice as she grabbed Greg's hand. "I'll do what I can to help out with Parker."

Nick silently returned to the living room and sighed, "It's your house, Greg, and you need it for your family now," he spoke quietly. "I was looking at places when I knew you were coming back…"

"Nick, just stay for the summer or at least til you're done chemo," Greg replied firmly. "I'd feel terrible about throwing you and Parker out on the street. Just stay and I'll even be your ride to work."

Nick shrugged and sighed, "Greg, I'm going over to Uncle Ryan's to help him and Aunt Sofia," Jenny spoke in a kind voice. "Jillian, would you mind watching Jessica so Greg can help Nick?"

Jenny gave Greg a kiss and she silently left and Jillian took Jessica to another part of the house for a nap, "It's good you married Jenny," Nick spoke quietly as they sat on the couch. "She…she's been through a lot emotionally because of Derek and she needs someone strong and reliable to care about her."

"I want to adopt Jessica too, but I don't want your family feeling like they can't be a part of her life," Greg explained in a concerned voice. "Jenny's a Stokes as much as she's a Wolfe…"

Nick sighed, "You're part of her family now and you should if you can," he replied softly.

"Well, my mom is angry that I married a woman with a kid and I'm not the father," Greg explained in a quiet, somber voice. "The Wolfe family has been great about making sure I know that I'm loved."

Nick nodded, "I heard Catherine's back," Greg spoke nervously. "Grissom…he told me…"

"Sara's not going to be happy about that," Nick commented softly. "I hope she doesn't quit."

Greg sighed, having heard what happened to Grissom and Sara's daughter, "Atwater claimed that all the staff changes were because all the bad publicity we got over the thing with Warrick," Nick explained.

"Is he getting an honors funeral?" Greg asked in a concerned, almost upset voice.

Nick shrugged, "I hear his body is supposed to come back soon," he replied tiredly.

"I'm not going to the funeral if there is one," Greg replied softly. "I…it would be too hard."

Nick nodded and sighed tiredly, "I might go back to bed," he spoke quietly. "Headache."

"I'll put some soup or something on," Greg offered as Nick got up. "Get some rest, buddy."

* * *

 _ **Miami, Florida**_

With a heavy heart, Natalia silently entered the house and saw that several of her boxes were sitting stacked against the walls while Adam and BJ watched a cartoon on TV, "Hi Mommy!" Adam said happily.

Natalia smiled at Adam, "Where's your dad and Detective Flack, guys?" she asked softly.

"They went over to your old house to finish getting boxes," BJ spoke quietly. "I'm 12 now and can babysit for little times when you guys are close. Dad and Uncle Donnie said they'd be back."

Natalia smiled, "Besides the wedding, do you know what's happening tomorrow?" she asked softly. "After your dad and I are married, the judge is going to help me adopt the both of you."

BJ smiled, "What's adoption?" Adam asked curiously, looking up at Natalia. "Does it hurt?"

"No, it doesn't hurt," Natalia explained gently. "Adoption is where papers are signed so that kids can have parents. I will be signing a bunch of papers at the wedding tomorrow to become your mom."

Adam smiled and nodded, immediately holding his arms out for a hug. Natalia walked over to the couch and sat between both boys, smiling when they both leaned in for hugs, "…What about the furniture?" Flack's voice suddenly filled the air. "Natalia might get mad if you leave her furniture…"

Natalia looked up just in time to see Robert and Flack carry stacks of boxes into the house, "Bobby, can we talk?" she asked softly, wanting to share her concern about Rick and his son. "Right now; in private?"

Robert frowned, set down his boxes, and nodded, "Guys, keep watching your movie," Natalia said softly.

Flack frowned as Robert and Natalia went outside, but he quickly set his boxes with the others and joined the boys on the couch. A few moments later, Robert and Natalia came back inside.

"BJ, Adam, how would you guys like to have a sleep over with Lenny tonight?" Robert suggested.

BJ and Adam nodded, "We'll go get Lenny and his things, then," Robert spoke calmly. "Why don't you guys order some takeout for supper?"

Happy noise filled the house as Robert grabbed his keys and left the house with Natalia. He kept quiet as he got into his truck, buckled up, and watched as Natalia began driving the speed limit through the massive city of Miami. Natalia had wanted to drive because of his health, but would stay in the car.

* * *

Nearly 45 minutes later, Robert arrived at the Frittata Motel with Natalia behind the wheel of his truck and sighed when he saw a beat-up car parked in front of a room. Natalia had only mentioned that Rick had been financially drained meeting Catherine's various needs, but Robert knew that there must be more to the story than he was hearing. He silently gave Natalia a kiss and slowly got out.

Robert went to the door and knocked. A moment later, the door opened and Lenny stood there in socks, jeans, and a hoodie looking worried, "Hi there, Uncle Bobby," Lenny spoke in a quiet voice.

"Hi there, Lenny," Robert spoke gently. "Lenny, is your dad here? I need to talk to him."

Lenny sighed, "Dad's having a nap," he explained softly. "I made him and me some food."

"Can I come in?" Robert asked softly, deeply concerned about how they were living.

Lenny nodded and let Robert into the room. Robert closed the door and looked at the suitcases in the corner that were empty, the drawers that were filled with clothes, and the kitchenette that had dollar store food stacked all over the place. A computer, textbooks, and a cell phone sat on the coffee table while coats and two sets of shoes sat near the door. A book of what looked like photos sat on a ledge.

"I was doing homework," Lenny spoke quietly. "Dad's been working all day and night lately."

A cough filled the air and Rick came out of one of the rooms, freezing at the sight of Robert, "I broke my word, but Catherine broke my bank account," Rick said quietly. "I'm guessing Boa Vista snitched?"

"I was actually wondering if you wanted to send Lenny over to my place for a sleepover so you could get some proper rest?" Robert asked in a calm voice, not intimidated by Rick's 'tough guy' act.

Rick sighed tiredly, "It might be nice for Lenny," he replied softly. "Lenny, go pack a bag and go with your uncle, please. It'll be easier for you to get to the wedding tomorrow if you stay with them."

Lenny nodded and went to his room to pack, "Are you coming tomorrow, Rick?" Robert asked softly.

"I'll try," Rick replied quietly. "The car out there is the one that I didn't have to sell to help Catherine…"

Robert nodded, "I made a deal with Speedles to house Lenny on the nights I've been doing overtime, but it's wearing me out, so I have to stop that," Rick explained. "We're paid up here for a while."

Before Robert could reply, Lenny came out carrying a small backpack that was full of clothes, toiletries, and a few books, "I'll see you tomorrow, kiddo," Rick said calmly. "Have fun tonight, okay?"

Lenny silently hugged Rick and Rick kissed the top of his head, "Love you," they whispered to each other.

"Do you need anything, Rick?" Robert asked as he and Lenny were leaving the motel room.

Rick shook his head and sighed as the two left, leaving him alone in the room to rest. He didn't, however, go to bed right away. His attention immediately went to the photo album on the ledge.

* * *

 ** _Las Vegas, Nevada_**

It was early, but Ecklie had called a staff meeting to introduce the new hires and get everyone acquainted. Greg had driven Nick over to the lab, as he didn't want Nick getting into a wreck.

Catherine, Sofia, Ryan, Ecklie, Morgan, Hodges, Archie, and the other lab techs were all sitting around the staff table as Nick and Greg came in, but Grissom was nowhere to be seen, "Sofia, when and if you do have a shift, you're staying close to the lab, right?" Ryan asked in a concerned voice. "I'd hate for…"

"Yes, I'll handle non-toxic evidence and paperwork," Sofia promised, giving Ryan a reassuring smile.

As Ecklie stood up to start the meeting, Grissom rushed in breathlessly and took a seat in an empty chair, "Sara's sick tonight, Conrad," he announced anxiously. "We'll just have to make do."

Ecklie scowled, "Sick?" he replied, knowing full well that Sara didn't want to work with Catherine.

"CSI's do get sick occasionally, Conrad," Grissom lied, not wanting anyone to know the truth.

Ecklie swore, "Grissom, we had this discussion already," he replied. "Get Sara in here _now_."

Catherine frowned, as she suddenly realized that Ecklie was mad because Sara had deliberately avoided work due to her sudden return, "She's unreachable," Grissom replied as Brass came into the room.

"Are you trying to get her and you fired, Grissom?" Ecklie replied sternly. "What kind of crap…?!"

Brass sighed patiently, "I came by to meet the new staff," he replied in a calm voice.

"Well, Catherine's returning, as is Sofia," Ecklie replied. "Ryan Wolfe's our new Level 2 and Greg Sanders is also returning, but as a Level 2. You know everyone else, so what exactly are you doing here?"

Nick yawned and Ecklie gave him a look, "I thought Grissom told you to not come in?" he asked sternly.

"Nick's going home after the staff meeting," Grissom cut in, giving Nick a look. "We're fine tonight."

Rolling his eyes, Ecklie sat back down and looked at his agenda before starting the staff meeting.

* * *

 _ **Miami, Florida**_

It was sunset by the time Ray made it over to Calle Ocho because he had only had enough money to take a cab halfway there. He had bought some tools on the way and intended to cause some chaos.

Ray knew where the Family Centre was, but it looked dark and locked up, so he reasoned that Horatio couldn't and wouldn't be there until the next day. Very few cars or people were around and Ray felt discouraged, as he wanted to prove to Anya and Ivan that he was capable of hurting Horatio.

As Ray was about to give up and find an abandoned house to spend the night in, he spotted an old car in the parking lot of the Frittata Motel that looked like a 'ghost' car in the dark, "I guess Horatio's staying close to the reception to protect the spot," Ray hissed, knowing that Emily owned the building and Horatio had a connection with Emily. "He doesn't want his precious nephew's wedding ruined."

Quickly looking around to make sure that nobody was nearby, Ray carried his tools across the street and got underneath the aged car. He could hear a television blaring inside of the hotel room, but he was relieved; it meant that Horatio wouldn't be able to hear him making the car unsafe to drive.

As Ray tampered with the brakes and the steering column, his phone rang; he knew it was Ivan calling to check up on him because of the way the meeting with Anya went, but Ray quietly ignored the phone.

Soon enough, the brake line had been severely damaged and the steering column was damaged just enough that it would make driving difficult. Ray crawled out from under the car and silently used a tool to loosen the driver's side door so that Horatio would either fall out or end up causing a wreck.

Satisfied that he had done enough of a job on Horatio's car that there would be a glorious accident the next time Horatio tried to drive it, Ray gathered his tools and made his way out of the parking lot.

Again, his phone went off and Ray answered it as he ducked into a nearby alley, "What do you want, Ivan?" he asked in a cross voice, not caring that he sounded rude. "I'm mad about what happened."

" _Anya was not impressed_ ," Ivan spoke sternly. " _You cannot have any more drugs because she will not work for or with someone who is so into drugs that they forget their own names. You must get clean_."

Ray swore, " _Now, Ray, don't be like that_ ," Ivan replied sternly. " _Anya has money and resources_ …"

"My brother will die whether or not I have help," Ray hissed. "I sabotaged his crappy car…"

There was silence and murmuring on the other end of the phone, " _You did what_?!" Ivan hissed.

"Are you deaf, Sarnoff?" Ray hissed irritably. "I trashed Horatio's car with some tools."

Gasps filled the phone, " _You had better not be joking, Caine_ ," Ivan hissed. " _I am hosting Anya's mother and brother and many of Dimitri's associates at a dinner and wake. If you make a fool out of me_ …"

"If Horatio doesn't die by this, he will die the next time I strike," Ray snapped, his anger growing.

A chuckle filled the phone, " _You have determination, Ray_ ," Ivan hissed. " _I hope you succeed_."

* * *

 ** _Please read and review!_**


	5. A Day Unlike Any Other - May 26

_**May 26th**_

 _ **Miami, Florida**_

It was early, but the courthouse was already busy; a new family would be created today.

Robert, Natalia, Horatio, Flack, Adam, Lenny, and BJ sat on a long couch in the foyer, all of the men dressed in brand new black and white suits while Natalia wore a long white dress with ruffled sleeves with her hair up, pinned by a white rose. Her hands held a bouquet of fresh red and white roses.

Despite the fact that many people had wanted to come to the ceremony, Robert and Natalia decided to keep the ceremony private because it would also involve an adoption and they didn't want the boys to become overwhelmed. Once the ceremony and adoption were completed, the small group would have a picnic on the nearby beach before going over to the family centre to prepare for the reception.

A door at the other end of the foyer opened, "Caine family," a brisk voice spoke. "Your turn."

Robert helped Natalia to her feet and held her close while Flack and Horatio followed behind with Adam, Lenny, and BJ. A kindly looking judge stood at a table holding a stack of papers and smiled at the family.

"Hello all, my name is Judge Spencer," the judge spoke calmly. "Are we ready to proceed?"

Robert reached into the pocket of his suit and produced the marriage license, "Yes," he replied softly.

Horatio cleared his throat as he reached into his pocket and extracted a small box, "Bobby, I've been hanging on to these for a long time and I always intended to give them to you, but I never got an opportunity," he explained softly. "These…these belonged to your mother and I had them resized."

Robert's eyes widened as Horatio opened the box, revealing two gold bands that had hearts engraved on them, "She was the oldest and these were passed down to her, but I ended up with them after she passed away," Horatio spoke in a somber voice. "I figured you and Natalia could use them."

Tears filled Natalia's eyes and she immediately hugged Horatio, "You are the closest thing I have to a son, Bobby, and I want you to safeguard these," Horatio explained softly. "These have sat in my safe deposit box for years, which is why they remained safe when Derek Stokes broke in to my house."

"Thank you," Robert replied softly, accepting the box. "I….I have always felt like your son."

Horatio nodded calmly, "Judge Spencer, I think these two are ready to marry," he said anxiously.

Judge Spencer nodded and Horatio lingered quietly at the back while Flack took a few pictures during the ceremony. Both Robert and Natalia had written vows and they were quiet, but happy as they shared their love for each other and the kids. BJ, Lenny, and Adam stood near Flack, all of them very quiet.

Once the rings were exchanged, Judge Spencer smiled, "I declare you Mister and Mrs. Caine," he announced in a kind, but quiet voice., smiling as Robert and Natalia shared a kiss. "Now, I believe there are a couple of young men here that want a mother."

Natalia smiled as Judge Spencer offered her the adoption papers, "These papers, boys, will ensure that you will have a permanent guardian should something ever happen to your father," Judge Spencer explained in a calm voice. "Mrs. Caine, if you would sign the papers, the adoption will be final."

Nodding, Natalia signed the papers and embraced Adam and BJ with Bobby, "I think now's a good time for a picture of the new family," Flack said, grinning. "Lieutenant Caine, why don't you get in there too?"

Horatio looked surprised, but joined Robert, Natalia, Adam, and BJ for a surprise family photo while Lenny remained quiet and at Flack's side because he was happy to see all the goings on, "Let's get the wedding license signed and then we can go eat breakfast on the beach," Natalia said eagerly.

* * *

 _ **Downtown Miami**_

Sara Sidle-Grissom sighed heavily as she opened her eyes and found that she was still in the safety of her room at the Miami Mariott Biscayne Bay. She had skipped out of work the day before and had booked a ticket to Miami after giving Gil the paperwork that would allow her to take a few sick days. Gil had promised that he and his mother would look after Gregory and Danielle until she returned home.

Ever since Catherine had kidnapped and tried to harm Danielle, Sara had felt hatred towards her former friend. When Catherine had escaped charges and had been hired back, Sara knew that she needed to take a break and work on emotionally healing even if it meant a break from everyone.

Gil had supported her decision fully and wasn't fully comfortable working with Catherine again either, but he had little choice because Atwater and Ecklie had ordered it. Sara had decided to go to Miami to talk to Emily Speedle, as Grissom had mentioned the woman as being a very good psychologist.

All Sara knew was that Emily Speedle worked at the Miami-Dade Police Department as the department psychologist and she reasoned that the place would be easy to find. She had only told Gil and her mother-in-law where and why she was going away, as she didn't trust anyone else to understand.

Stretching, Sara slowly got out of bed and dressed, grabbing her purse, rental car key, and room key before leaving the room. She silently got behind the wheel of her rental car with the intent of finding a place for breakfast that served vegetarian food and then going to find and talk to Emily Speedle.

* * *

 _ **Calle Ocho**_

"… _Daddy, can you come visit me today_?" Lindsey's voice spoke softly. " _I miss you_."

Rick, who had been woken from sleep by the phone, sighed calmly, "I can come over right away and we can talk," he replied in a quiet voice. "I'm sorry that you're angry and I want to help you not be."

A tired sigh filled the phone, "Linnie, you sound really tired," Rick spoke gently. "Are you okay?"

"Just tired, Daddy," Lindsey spoke quietly. "Can I come to Uncle Bobby's reception?"

Rick sighed, "How about I come over to the hospital and we talk about it?" he suggested.

Lindsey sighed again and murmured a quiet 'okay', "Love you, sweetie," Rick spoke softly.

There was a click and Rick hung up the phone before getting up; he intended to visit Lindsey for a bit before making an appearance at Bobby and Natalia's reception. Although he was pleased that Robert had found happiness again, he was also sad about how his sister was no longer around and how his parents had been estranged from him for years. After dressing in a clean suit, he silently gathered his things and went out to the car. As much as he hated the old car, it was all he had to get around in.

Rick silently got into the car and buckled up before he took off out of the parking lot at less than the speed limit in case of early morning traffic. The car shuddered as Rick made his way through Calle Ocho and on to the freeway, but he didn't think anything of it because the car was old and had kinks.

As the car continued forward, however, Rick suddenly felt as if something was wrong with the car and attempted to slow. A press of the brakes, however, didn't work and he suddenly became scared.

* * *

Calleigh smiled as she pulled out of Eric's driveway with Eric in the passenger seat of her car. She had picked him up from his parents' house and they were going to go to the lab for a few hours before going to the reception. All of the CSI's had drawn straws to see who would cover the lab during the reception and Jesse, Tim, and Alexx had been assigned to watch the lab during the reception with the promise that Walter and Calleigh would do the nightshift. If he felt well enough, Eric would also help that night.

"Hopefully, we don't get a case," Eric spoke quietly. "I really want to get to the reception on time."

Calleigh sighed gently, "I hope we don't either; my present for them is in the backseat and I want to give it to them in person," she replied. "Eric, I talked to Emily and if you get tired at the reception, she can drive you home. She'll be there with James, Julliet, and Jesse for a while…just let her know, okay?"

"I feel bad that you guys have been covering my shifts when I get tired," Eric replied quietly.

As she turned on to the freeway, Calleigh smiled at Eric, "Your recovery is going really well and we all just want to make sure that it doesn't go too fast for you," she replied in a kind voice. "Okay?"

Eric suddenly frowned as screeching filled the air, "I think that car ahead of us is having trouble," he said, frowning at the car ahead of him that was suddenly slowing and jerking as if trying to stop.

Calleigh turned her head and frowned as the banged up car nearly hit Sara, who was coming from the other direction in search of the Crime Lab. Behind the wheel of his car, Rick tried to pull over and stop, but he couldn't and he screamed as the car continued straight towards a guardrail overtop a small lake.

Eric's eyes widened as the beat-up car crashed into the railing, shot down the grassy incline, and slammed into the water, "I don't think it could stop," he said anxiously. "Calleigh, stop the car."

Calleigh quickly pulled over and Eric bolted out of the car, taking great care to be careful going down the hill. As he did, Sara pulled over and approached the hill, "Can I help?" Sara asked anxiously. "I'm a CSI and have experience in situations like this."

Eric nodded and he and Sara moved down the hill together as Calleigh hurried over to the broken guardrail with her phone out and 9-1-1 on the line. She stayed on the line, watching anxiously as Eric and a girl she didn't know got into the water and swam over to the mostly sunken vehicle.

To Sara and Eric's surprise, the driver's door was halfway off its hinges and mangled, leaving a decent space, "It's Stetler!" Eric shouted, recognizing the unconscious man in the driver's seat sporting a nasty head wound. "I…whatever your name is…this guy is the head of IAB at my police department!"

"Sara Grissom!" Sara replied anxiously as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a multipurpose knife that she had carried with her ever since Catherine attacked her. "Let me cut the seatbelt so we can get him out!"

Eric nodded as Sara moved in closer and gently cut the seatbelt away so that they could get Rick out of the car, "It looked like his brakes weren't working," he said anxiously as loud sirens filled the air.

Nodding, Sara moved and allowed Eric to gently pull Rick from the car and on to his back, placing his arms under Rick's armpits. Sara swum alongside Eric as he slowly got Rick to and up on the grass.

Calleigh's eyes widened in shock at seeing Rick on the grass, frowning when Sara stared CPR because he didn't appear to be breathing, "C'mon," Sara spoke anxiously as she continued. "Breathe…..please!"

Rick suddenly sputtered and vomited water, not waking as he began to breathe slowly, "I wonder if he was on his way to visit Lindsey," Calleigh spoke anxiously as she came down the hill with paramedics and Frank Tripp, all of whom arrived at the same time. "The direction he was headed, maybe he was…"

Sara frowned at the mention of Lindsey, but didn't say anything, "The car's brakes weren't working, I don't think," Eric spoke anxiously as he gazed at Frank. "He seemed to have trouble stopping."

As the paramedics began checking Rick over, he flinched, "Everything hurts," he managed to say weakly.

Frank frowned, but pulled Calleigh away so Rick wouldn't hear them, "Do you think Sam Braun had anything to do with this?" he asked quietly. "He might have heard that Stetler made it the first…"

A pained cry suddenly filled the air as a paramedic began checking Rick's left leg and another checked his torso, "Stop, stop," Rick moaned in a pained, weak voice. "I…I don't feel good…hurts"

"It's all right," the other paramedic replied anxiously, rummaging in the drug bag as Rick tried and failed to shove the paramedic away from his soaked and injured body. "We'll give you meds…"

Sara silently watched as Rick was given medication and suddenly went quiet, "Order a tow to come get the car so we can find out what happened here," Calleigh ordered anxiously. "I'll have to call Horatio."

* * *

 ** _Manhattan, New York_**

"…Mom, you can't afford that," Bosco heard John speak in an anxious voice. "That's a lot…"

Bosco walked out of the master bedroom and saw that John and Danielle were at the computer, "This is your future and you don't need to worry about the money," Danielle explained, showing a piece of paper to John. "The interview will be at least a couple of days and you need all of this…"

"How's planning for the trip going?" Bosco asked softly. "You'll be gone for like a week, right?"

Danielle sighed softly, "Between John's interviews and Warrick's service, yes," she replied softly.

Bosco nodded, "I haven't heard back from the prison in Miami since I faxed my refusal to go down there," he replied in a tired voice. "I don't want to lose Maritza, but I may not get a choice…"

Sighing, Danielle handed the last of the papers off to John and then went into the room that Michael, Emily, and Maritza all shared. She didn't want to think about losing Maritza, but she knew that Dr. Price was very capable of getting what she wanted because Warrick's job had been to kidnap the baby.

All three babies were still asleep and looked reasonably comfortable, so Danielle returned to the front room, "I was thinking we should go to Macy's today, John," Bosco spoke calmly. "Just you and me."

"Why, Dad?" John asked quietly. "I've got clothes and I was going to help David with homework…"

Bosco sighed patiently, "David's been sick, so he's going to take a little longer to get up," he explained in a reassuring voice. "Besides, we're homeschooling him for the rest of the year cause of his health and so you'll have plenty of chances to help him. I want to take you to get a new suit for your interview."

John frowned, but didn't say anything, "This thing in Vegas is a big deal and I want you to look your best, so I want you to get whatever you need to done so we can go," Bosco spoke calmly. "All right?"

Nodding, John silently returned to his and David's room, "I've got to go see the pediatrician today about Emily's hearing because it's probably not going to get any better," Danielle spoke quietly. "She might need hearing aids, speech therapy, and sign language classes. Mikey…he needs to be checked too."

"Yelina told you last night that she can stay with Maritza and Nicolas since she doesn't teach today," Bosco replied in a reassuring voice. "I know this whole situation with Maritza is stressing you out."

"I'm not the one who takes a sleeping pill every night before bed so he doesn't have nightmares that make him puke," Danielle spoke in a concerned, firm voice. "Who'd you see for a prescription?"

Bosco sighed, "One of the psychiatrists at that center," he replied softly. "I…I just can't cope…"

Danielle gently hugged Bosco and held him, "It's okay," she spoke gently. "We'll cope together."

As Danielle held Bosco, Sully came out of his and Yelina's room with Nicolas in his arms, pausing briefly as he saw Danielle holding Bosco, "Morning," he said calmly before going into the kitchen.

Danielle released Bosco and sighed, "Um, Sully, do you know if Davis is working today?" Bosco asked.

"He's getting ready to take a trip with Sasha," Sully replied, setting Nicolas in his highchair. "Why?"

Bosco sighed, "I don't want Danielle taking the babies out by herself," he replied quietly. "Ray Caine and those other idiots with Warrick were never caught, so they might be trying to finish what he started."

"I'll call him," Sully replied calmly. "Just let me get Nicolas his food and I'll call over there."

Bosco nodded, "David and Ellie won't be up for a while, so I can stick around," he spoke calmly.

"It's going to get busy if you wait until later in the day," Danielle spoke calmly as John came out of his room fully dressed and with his diabetes bag over his shoulder. "Love you both; have fun."

Bosco kissed Danielle before leaving the apartment with John, "Bosco's having a hard time again, isn't he?" Sully asked, feeding Nicolas from a baby food jar. "He doesn't interact with Maritza a lot…"

"It's hard for him because Doctor Price tried to force him into leaving me to keep Maritza and it's just bringing everything back up," Danielle explained. "I don't know what his recovery down there was like because I was busy having Mikey and Emily, but I can imagine that it was a real struggle."

Sully nodded, "It was hard," he replied quietly. "Just keep being there for him and loving him."

"I'm worried about going to Vegas without him, but Maritza can't be taken out of state unless it's to or from Miami and that's because Doctor Price doesn't trust us," Danielle spoke anxiously.

Sully sighed, "I think Bosco needs some time away from New York City," he spoke quietly.

"We can't just leave Maritza here to go to Vegas," Danielle replied softly. "That's neglect."

Sully silently fed Nicolas some more food, "You could always talk to the police here to see if you can get special permission to take her with you," he spoke calmly. "I really think Bosco needs a break from here to be himself before he starts that job full-time. If he doesn't get a break, he might end up breaking."

"I know," Danielle replied in a quiet voice. "I'll see about trying to get that special permission."

* * *

 _ **Miami, Florida**_

"Sara Grissom?"

Sara, who had been asked to go to the hospital with Eric to make sure that she hadn't been given any nasty diseases while in the water, looked up from the floor and saw Calleigh standing there, "Hi," Calleigh spoke calmly. "I'm Calleigh Duquesne; I'm with the Miami-Dade Crime Lab and…"

"Do you know Emily Speedle?" Sara interrupted. "I came to Miami cause she's a police psychologist."

Calleigh paused before sitting down next to Sara, "You're the Sara who Catherine attacked and kidnapped the little girl from," she realized, remembering Sara's name from the national news.

Sara nodded and sighed, "Gil told me that Emily was here and that she was a very good psychologist," she explained in a tired voice. "I tried seeing ones in Vegas after it happened, but it didn't help…"

"I can get a hold of Emily for you if you'd like," Calleigh replied softly. "You…you helped Sergeant Stetler even though you didn't know him and that may have made a difference in how this turns out."

Sara frowned, "He mentioned a Lindsey," she said. "Is…is he Catherine's husband, by chance?"

"Catherine left him and the kids, so I can't say much in regards to their marriage," Calleigh explained in a patient voice. "Lindsey's currently in a youth facility getting help and I think he was going to visit her. I didn't see his son in the car, so maybe Bobby and Natalia offered to look after Lenny last night."

Sara nodded even though she had no idea who any of the people were, "Sara Grissom, it's time for you to get some blood drawn," Alexx said as she came into the waiting area. "I'm Doctor Woods…"

"Hi Alexx," Calleigh spoke warmly as she got up. "I didn't know you were working here today?"

Alexx shrugged, "Any word on Sergeant Stetler?" Sara asked numbly. "I know he was brought in."

"I think he's being worked on down here," Alexx explained. "Doctor Loman's taking care of him."

Sara sighed and stood up, "I sent a text to Horatio, but I told him not to worry Bobby and Natalia because this is their wedding day and they have a reception to enjoy in a few hours," Calleigh explained, following the two into the ER. "Speedle just texted me and said he's with Delko and a tow at the site."

"Have a seat," Alexx said, gesturing to a bed where a supply cart waited. "Are you nervous?"

Sara sat on the bed and held out her arm, "I'm more scared that this Emily Speedle will tell me what all the other counselors have," she replied. "To forgive Catherine and act like it never happened because she was sick and excuses have to be made. You can't get mad at a sick person for acting out…"

Alexx put the tie around Sara's arm and prepared a syringe, "Think good thoughts," she replied softly.

Sara flinched as the blood was drawn, "I'll call Emily now," Calleigh said, seeing that Sara really needed to talk before she either broke down in tears or anger. "If she's at the lab, I'll drive you there."

"My rental car's still at the scene," Sara replied softly. "Can someone retrieve it for me?"

Calleigh nodded as she walked away with her phone to her ear, "All done," Alexx said softly.

Sara looked down at her arm and saw a cotton ball and tape covering the spot where the needle had been, "Just sit tight and I'll see if I can put a rush on it," Alexx replied kindly. "All right?"

Once Alexx was gone with the supply cart, Sara lay down on the bed and sighed; she was now wearing scrubs because she had been soaked at the scene and nobody wanted her to get pneumonia. She remained there even as Calleigh returned after having a brief chat with Emily over the phone.

"Emily's willing to come here or meet you wherever you feel comfortable meeting," Calleigh said.

Sara sighed, "She's not going to make me sit in a boring office?" she asked softly.

"Emily's different than most psychologists," Calleigh replied. "Did Alexx tell you to stay put?"

Sara nodded, "Well, I can ask Emily to come here then," Calleigh spoke patiently. "Just relax."

* * *

 ** _Miami-Dade Police Department/Crime Lab_**

"Why was Stetler even driving something like this?" Tim asked in a stunned voice as the tow truck lowered the heavily damaged car into the CSI garage where he and Eric, who had changed into dry clothes after getting back to the lab so he wouldn't get sick, waited. "It's crappy."

Eric shrugged as Jesse and Walter came into the garage, "I wish that Horatio didn't even have to know about this because he'll tell Bobby and Natalia," Eric griped. "It's their wedding day today…"

"Crime doesn't stop for anything," Jesse spoke quietly. "Bobby and Natalia understand that, but I don't think we'll need them today since we're all here and Calleigh's at the hospital. Should we get to it?"

All three gloved up and put coats on, "That CSI cut the seatbelt and I got Stetler out, but the driver's door was already halfway off," Eric explained in a concerned voice. "He tried to use his brakes…"

"This smells like Sam Braun, but how would he know that Rick survived?" Tim asked softly.

Eric scoffed, "We can't assume anything and the water damaged any chance of finding prints or DNA," he replied in a concerned, annoyed voice. "The car was sabotaged, but we don't know by who."

"Gentlemen," a voice suddenly spoke from the shadows. "I would like an update."

Tim's eyes widened as Horatio came out of the shadows, "I got Calleigh's text just as we were leaving the beach," Horatio explained calmly. "I did explain to Bobby and Natalia what happened and I asked them if they would please go visit Lindsey to explain things to her before going to the reception. They wanted to help, but I wouldn't allow them to give up their way. I understand, Eric, that someone…"

"A Sara Grissom was also there and helped," Eric replied. "She's at the hospital with Calleigh."

Horatio nodded and sighed, "It could be Sam Braun again, H," Tim mused in a quiet voice.

"I plan to phone Las Vegas and ask if Catherine has been in contact with him lately, but without any evidence that puts him in the car, there's not much we can do," Horatio explained quietly. "We can certainly offer Rick and his children police protection, but there's nothing to give us an idea…"

Walter raised his hand, "I can go help with bodyguarding," he offered. "I was gonna go to the reception, but I think Bobby will understand. I've got the size and I know how to shoot just about every piece…"

"I think Detective Flack is on his way to the hospital now to do that at Bobby's insistence, but I'm sure he would appreciate the help," Horatio replied calmly. "Speed, Eric, analyze the car as best you can."

As Horatio left the garage, he motioned for Jesse to follow him upstairs, "Jesse, I'd like you to look into getting Rick connected with Victims Assistance," Horatio spoke quietly. "Natalia is in charge of it, so she'll help you with that tomorrow. I'll make sure Lenny has a safe place to stay while Rick is in…"

Jesse nodded and Horatio sighed calmly before heading upstairs to see to getting Tripp's side of things.

* * *

 ** _Manhattan, New York_**

"What do you think?" Bosco asked in a kind voice as he stood with John, who was wearing a black suit with a dark blue shirt and dark tie, in front of a mirror at Macy's. "It looks good on you."

John sighed, immediately pulling at the tie, "I don't wear ties much," he replied quietly.

"You have to make a good impression," Bosco replied calmly. "It's the second best crime lab in the country and there are others who are interviewing to intern there. You have to show your best self."

John looked at himself silently, "This suit is baggy," he admitted. "I'm way too thin for my age."

"You'll gain a little weight once you get your full health and strength back," Bosco explained, hoping that Edward dosing John with heroin hadn't permanently damaged John's ability to keep weight on.

Nodding, John shivered and promptly sat on the bench, "I'm cold," he spoke quietly. "It happens…"

Bosco nodded, knowing that one of the side effects of Edward's torture was John suddenly feeling cold at random times. It was one of the reasons that John often wore long-sleeved shirts or hoodies most of the time he went out in public and there was nothing that anyone could medically do about it.

After a moment, John got up, "I like this," he spoke quietly. "I need to get into warmer clothes."

Pain suddenly shot through John's arm and he slowly flexed it, "You okay?" Bosco asked softly.

Nodding, John returned to the changeroom and quickly changed from the suit back into his jeans, shirt, and hoodie, "Here," he said softly, bringing the suit out. "I…you don't have to do this for me, Dad."

"I want to," Bosco replied as he took the suit. "Let's get some nice shoes to go with this."

As Bosco and John walked over to the shoes, they spotted Danny Messer sitting on a couch in the middle of the store with a semi-pregnant Lindsay. Shopping bags sat at their feet.

"Hey!" Danny called out eagerly, waving at them. "It's been a while since we've seen you!"

John nodded, "Hi," he replied quietly. "You two look really happy. How are you both?"

"I'm tired, but happy," Lindsay spoke in a kind voice. "We've…we've moved in together."

John smiled, "Did you hear that Flack was suspended by the higher-ups for beating up Billy Walsh?" Danny asked quietly. "I guess Billy Walsh was the one who told Warrick where to find your mom."

"He knows," Bosco cut in firmly. "It's good to see you both, but John's gotta get ready for Vegas."

Lindsay smiled, "Mac's glad that you got the opportunity to try for the pilot program," she commented in a kind voice. "We haven't taken any new students on and the lab's on a hiring freeze right now."

John nodded, as he knew that Stella's cases were being investigated and it wouldn't do any good to have inexperienced people hanging around, "By the way, John, how are you feeling and how's Emily doing?" Danny asked worriedly. "I came by a couple times, but you were asleep. You're off crutches…"

"Emily doesn't like visitors, but we talk over the phone," John replied in a concerned voice, suddenly feeling very worried about Emily's mental state. "Um, I…actually have to use the restroom."

Bosco frowned as John took off into the nearby restroom, but John took no notice and quickly sat on the sink with his phone out, sighing as he dialed Emily's number, "Please pick up," he murmured softly.

" _Hello_?" Emily's voice spoke gently as Alex cooed in the background. " _Hey, John; what's u_ p?"

John let out a sigh of relief, "I was calling to see how you are," he replied in a concerned voice.

Emily sighed, "I'm not feeling well today, so I'm staying home with Alex while Mom and John are at work," she replied in a quiet voice. "Did you wanna come over and watch a movie with us?"

John sighed heavily, "If I can get permission, sure," he replied as Bosco came into the bathroom.

Bosco gave him a look, " _Like, I wanted to see you before you go to Vegas_ ," Emily spoke softly.

John looked concerned, as he was worried about Emily's mental health, but he didn't entirely trust that she had changed from when she went to the party and Bosco could see John's face, so he silently took the phone, "Hey, Emily, why don't you bring Alex over and eat a meal with us?" Bosco suggested.

" _Uncle Bosco_?" Emily spoke in a quiet, confused voice. " _Are you and John busy_?"

There was a click and Bosco sighed, returning the phone to John, "I'm not sure I want to be alone with Emily," John admitted shakily, pocketing the phone. "Can we just go home now or get some food?"

Bosco nodded and led John to the customer service desk where he had left the suit and a pair of nice shoes, "How about we go home and order takeout?" he suggested, seeing that John was drained.

* * *

 _ **Biscayne Youth Hospital – Miami, Florida**_

"Lindsey Stetler, you have visitors," Lindsey heard a calm voice say. "In the sunroom."

Wondering if her father had brought her brother along, Lindsey got up and went into the sunroom, "Where's my dad?" she asked softly, seeing a well-dressed Robert, Natalia, BJ, Adam, and Lenny.

Robert sighed, "Lindsey, your dad was in a car accident," he explained softly. "He's going to be okay, but he's at the hospital getting looked after right now. He won't be able to come visit you today."

Lindsey's eyes widened in shock and she began crying hard enough that a staff member came to see what was happening, "Lindsey's father was in a car accident," Robert explained. "From what I've heard, someone sabotaged his car and he ended up crashing into a lake quite close to the freeway."

The staffer's eyes widened, "As far as I know, I'm the emergency contact if Rick can't be here," Robert explained in a quiet voice, offering his badge and ID. "Detective Caine, Level 2 CSI of the Crime Lab."

"If I could talk to you in private, Detective?" the staffer asked quietly. "It's important."

Robert nodded and left the room with the staffer, "Lindsey's due to be released to outpatient treatment over the summer," the staffer explained. "With her father incapacitated, that may not happen…"

"I have a large house and I just got married, so my wife and I are perfectly capable of looking after both Lindsey and her brother while their father recovers," Robert spoke firmly. "Is there a problem?"

The staffer frowned, "Are you or your wife in contact with the children's mother?" she asked in a concerned voice. "We're aware what Catherine did to the child in Las Vegas and we're concerned…"

"I'm not going to allow Catherine to contact either child while Rick is recovering," Robert spoke firmly. "I was married to Rick's sister at one point, but she died and so I am the closest thing to family they have."

The staffer nodded, "Would your wife or children have issue?" she asked. "Lindsey did stab…"

"I've taught my children the importance of forgiveness and reconciliation," Robert replied firmly.

Nodding, the staffer moved away, "I'll talk to the director," she promised, pleased by Robert's demeanor and willingness to take on the responsibility of two other children. "You're welcome to visit."

Robert silently returned to the sunroom and silently watched as Natalia held Lindsey while she cried about her father, "I've made a decision," he spoke softly, taking a seat on a couch. "I'm sure it's going to take a while for your dad to recover enough where he can look after the two of you again. If Natalia, BJ, and Adam agree, I think it would be best if Lenny and Lindsey…when she's released…live with us."

Natalia nodded and sighed, "Bobby, I'm not going to turn them out in the street," she replied, knowing that Bobby's niece and nephew meant everything to him because he had so little family to begin with.

"Did…did you two get married, Natalia?" Lindsey asked, noticing Natalia's dress. "You look so pretty."

Natalia smiled and as she began telling Lindsey about the wedding, Robert texted his uncle to let them know what he and the staffer had discussed and what he and Natalia had decided to do for the kids.

* * *

 ** _Miami-Dade University Hospital_**

"Are you Sara?" Sara heard a quiet voice ask as she lay there, gravitating in and out of sleep.

Sara opened her eyes and saw a woman wearing a long skirt, a lilac shirt, and a light bandana standing next to the bed with her hair done up, "I'm Emily Speedle," Emily explained in a kind voice.

Nodding, Sara sat up, "You look really young," she replied, wondering if Emily was a student.

Emily, however, looked amused, "I'm 33," she replied calmly. "Mother of three, cancer survivor, and psychologist for the Miami-Dade Police Department and Crime Lab. Do you want some lunch?"

"Doctor Woods said that I had to stay til the bloodwork was back," Sara explained softly.

Emily shrugged, "If there's something really important, you left your information with the hospital and they'll call you," she replied in a calm voice. "Do you want to go out or go to the cafeteria?"

"Um, I was wondering how Sergeant Stetler was doing?" Sara asked softly. "He looked pretty bad."

Emily sighed calmly, "He was moved to a private room and has some police bodyguards," she explained, having been updated about the situation by Horatio over the phone. "Did you want to follow me?"

Sara frowned, but gathered her purse and followed Emily out of the ER and into an elevator, giving her a look as they got off on a general floor. A few steps down the hallway brought them to a stop outside of a room where Walter was sitting with a gun and badge on his belt while Flack lingered nearby.

"Hey," Walter spoke calmly, nodding to Emily and Sara. "Stetler's on a lot of meds right now cause of his injuries; he has several broke ribs, bruised insides, a cracked sternum, a broken leg, a gash to the head and possible concussion. He's on pain meds, antibiotics cause of the water, and a bit of blood..."

Emily nodded and Sara sighed quietly, "H is going to come in a little while and talk to Stetler," Walter explained in a concerned voice. "We don't know who messed with his car, but we'll find out."

"I'll come back when Rick is up to talking," Emily promised softly. "Good to see you, Donald."

Flack sighed, "When you're not busy and I'm not busy, can I book an appointment to see you while I'm down here?" he asked, feeling like Mac might appreciate it if he got some counseling for his anger.

Emily nodded and offered Flack a card from her pocket before leading Sara away and down to the cafeteria, "What do you like to eat?" she asked quietly. "It's about lunchtime and I'm hungry."

Sara shrugged, "I'm a vegetarian," she replied, gathering a vegetarian wrap and an apple.

Emily silently took a chicken croissant sandwich, a bottle of juice, and an apple before paying for both her and Sara's meals. The two women walked over to a table near the window and sat down.

"I don't know what you've seen in the news, but Catherine assaulted me and tried to kidnap my daughter before running away to New York," Sara began softly. "The people in New York say she had an ectopic pregnancy that was messing with her mental health and so her behavior should be excused."

Emily nodded as she ate her sandwich, "That's what I've heard from the media, but they can be vultures sometimes," she replied. "Why don't you tell me what happened to you in your own words?"

Sara did, keeping as much emotion out of her voice as she recounted the day, "I was very lucky to get Danielle back unharmed and I really am grateful to Nick for finding her," she finally said in a quiet voice. "I'm just angry that she's escaped punishment due to New York finding her not criminally responsible for what she did. On top of that, the Vegas Crime Lab hired her back in response to bad publicity that Warrick's actions brought to the LVPD. I called in sick and came to see you because of it…"

Sara silently began to eat her food and then sighed, "I went to counselors after it happened and every single one of them told me to forgive Catherine and act like it never happened because she was sick and you can't get mad at a sick person for acting out," she explained. "Gil had to talk me out of quitting work because we have two babies and his mom living with us. He said that you were a good counselor."

"Well, the other counselors seem to have given you very bad advice," Emily explained in a kind, but firm tone. "My ex-husband had a heart issue from the time we were married and he was extremely abusive to the point where he killed my first born and a friend of mine. I got mad at him and I divorced him, leaving California with the help of my brother and my friends. Sick people don't get to be abusive and have their behavior excused because of their illness. They are accountable like everyone else."

Sara looked surprised, "Catherine almost killed you and she tried to take your child away from you, so I can understand your anger about having to be around her at work," Emily spoke quietly.

"Maybe someday I can forgive her, but I need time," Sara spoke. "The lab isn't giving me time and Gil's doing everything he can like giving me sick days, but his bosses are really going after him over it."

Emily nodded, "You have a right to your own feelings and to heal as quickly or slowly as you want to," she explained in a firm voice. "I'm nationally certified and if you want, I can use that to help you."

Sara frowned, "I'm going to order you on maternity leave for your physical and mental health and that of your children," Emily spoke quietly. "I had to get nationally certified when I moved to New York, so I've kept that accreditation up over the years. If you want, I can put the wheels in motion for you."

For a moment, Sara thought about it and she nodded, "I'd appreciate that," she replied softly.

* * *

 ** _Manhattan, New York_**

As Danielle unlocked the door to the apartment, Emily began to whimper, clearly unhappy with the medicine that had been put in her ears. Mikey suddenly started to whimper too and Danielle sighed.

"You two are going down for a nap," Danielle spoke firmly, pushing the stroller into the apartment where Yelina was sitting on the couch with Nicolas in her lap while Ray, David, and Ellie sat beside her.

Yelina smiled at Danielle, "How was the appointment?" she asked softly. "They seem cranky."

"Emily will get her hearing aids this summer, but she has to rely on medicine for now and Mikey's just being Mikey," Danielle replied softly, closing and locking the door. "David, did you do homework?"

David nodded, "Grandma helped," he replied. "Dad and John called; they're getting takeout."

"Maritza was up for a while, but she became cranky, so she's having a nap," Yelina explained.

Danielle nodded and promptly put Mikey in his swing while putting Emily in the portable seat before putting the stroller in the closet, "Any calls or anything about Maritza?" she asked softly.

"No," Yelina replied, having been told the situation. "Your father even went to the precinct to make sure that nothing was sent to them. I'm assuming Maurice wanted to get John clothes for his interview?"

Danielle smiled, "Mom, can I come to Vegas?" David asked softly. "I wanna see my aunt and uncles."

"Honey, I'd love for all of us to go, but we can't take Maritza," Danielle replied quietly.

David frowned, "So I'm probably just going to take John for his interviews," Danielle finished softly. "I don't know where we're going to stay, but there's time to book that. I'll talk to your dad about it."

A cry filled the air and Danielle immediately went to get Maritza out of her crib, noticing for the first time that her pigment was darker and that she had Maurice's eyes and hair color. Maritza looked up at Danielle and went quiet, as if she could sense Danielle's sadness. Danielle silently sat down in the rocking chair that her parents had bought when Maritza was born and gently kissed Maritza's face.

"I hope we can keep you, but your birth mom is trying to get you back and I'm so sorry you have to go through something like this," Danielle spoke softly, frowning when she heard the front door open.

Danielle silently stood up and walked out into the foyer with Maritza in her arms, frowning when she saw John carrying a suit box, her father holding an envelope, and Maurice looking angry.

"I heard from Miami DCFS," Bosco said. "Your dad…he said they sent a letter to my precinct."

Danielle frowned as Sully sighed and handed the letter to Bosco, who tore it open and swore as he read it, "DCFS says I'm supposed to take Maritza down to Miami so Doctor Price's family can have visitation," Bosco scoffed, his expression angry. "I'm supposed to do this during the summer and I don't want to."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Danielle asked softly. "Do you want someone to go with you?"

Bosco sighed, "You're going with John to Vegas, aren't you?" he asked in a concerned voice."

"Interview's not til the middle of next month, Dad," John replied in a calm voice. "June 15th."

Bosco sighed, "I'd probably have to get a train because it's cheaper," he replied softly, suddenly feeling overwhelmed.

"We'll sit down and figure things out right now so you don't have to do this alone," Danielle promised.

* * *

 ** _Miami, Florida_**

"Anya's angry," Ivan Sarnoff said as he went into the room he usually had parties in and saw Ray standing there with grease all over his arms and clothes. "You sabotaged the car of an IAB Sergeant."

Ray's eyes widened in shock as Ivan grabbed a TV remote off of a table and switched the TV on to a news segment that was showing Stetler's car in a lake while Sara and Eric rescued Rick from the water, _"Aerial news crews caught this footage while doing their daily spin around Miami," a newscaster's voice spoke. "The car belongs to Sergeant Rick Stetler, head of Internal Affairs for the Miami-Dade Police Department and although Sergeant Stetler was rescued, the car is a total loss. Lieutenant Horatio Caine of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab and his team have determined that the car was deliberately sabotaged…"_

"I thought that was Horatio's car because Bobby's reception was at the family centre near the motel where I found the car!" Ray hissed, angry that his plan had failed. "I can handle my brother myself!"

Ivan scoffed, "Anya's used her wealth and influence to convince prison officials that our dear friend, Doctor Tara Price, needs a mental health evaluation and time in a facility because the drama with Boscorelli has affected her mental well-being," he explained in a cold voice. "Once Tara is settled in a mental health facility, DCFS is going to force Boscorelli to bring the kid to Miami for visitation…"

"I know where Boscorelli lives," Ray hissed, glaring at Ivan. "I could just go and snatch the brat there."

Ivan swore, "You wouldn't get out of New York alive simply because Boscorelli's older kid is connected to Mac Taylor and Boscorelli is a bigwig with NYPD," he hissed. "You'd be easily recognized."

"Not if you involved Pavel," Ray hissed coldly. "That little brat is living off of Dimitri's money."

Ivan looked amused, "Dimitri left Pavel money, yes, but Pavel went to school and bought a shop because Dimitri did not want him to be lazy," he explained, recalling what Dimitri had told him. "Anya stayed close to their mother in Miami because Dimitri wanted his wife to be warm and comfortable…"

"I still think we can get to New York and steal Tara's kid back," Ray argued anxiously. "Horatio will get involved and then we can kidnap him. He'll wish he was dead by the time I get done with him…"

Seeing that Ray would not be swayed, Ivan sighed, "Anya wants to put Horatio through torture at her special cabin in Nevada and she has a young man in mind who will oversee the torture because he works for Sam Braun," he explained. "He will infiltrate the Las Vegas Crime Lab through the pilot project and will hamper efforts when Horatio is kidnapped. I think he will get accepted."

Ray gave Ivan a look, but didn't speak, "Colin Jamison is a close friend of Sam Braun, but he has painted a picture of himself that portrays him as a Criminal Justice student from UCLA who wants to try the pilot program Las Vegas is offering. Colin is one of the very few people who was asked to interview and he has a high chance of getting in."

Seeing that he had no choice but to go along with the plan for the moment, Ray sighed and nodded.

* * *

 _ **Please read and review!**_


	6. Looking to the Future - June 1

**_June 1_**

 ** _McCarran International Airport – Las Vegas, Nevada_**

The sun was barely up, but a plane was landing on the airstrip and it was a smaller plane than most that landed there. However, the cargo was very valuable and had been priority shipped from New York.

Gil Grissom stood alone on the tarmac, having promised Warrick's grandmother that he would personally see to Warrick's body being transported to the funeral home. He had told his CSI's when and where the body would arrive, but everyone had made excuses not to see their late colleague. Sara had woken up with him, but had decided to stay home with the babies and promised to make breakfast for him. Grissom, however, would be forced to take the body straight to the lab before he could leave.

Once the plane was silent, Grissom and a couple of skycaps trudged up into the plane to get the coffin.

* * *

 _ **Las Vegas, Nevada**_

The condo was halfway between the strip and the Crime Lab, but it was quiet and affordable for Ryan and Sofia. Moving in hadn't been difficult since Ryan had ordered the furniture online and had paid for people to set things up before they moved in. He had even bought their baby brand new furniture.

Nobody from Miami kept in touch except for Alexx, Rick, and the Wolfe-Speedle clan, which suited Ryan just fine simply because he didn't like anyone else. He had heard about Robert and Natalia's wedding, but had elected to keep his distance simply because there was high tension between him and Horatio.

Ryan had been put to work as a Level 2 CSI very quickly and had been assigned to work with Nick, do the driving, and make sure the cancer-ridden CSI didn't overdo it. Greg was busy studying what he needed to do to help the students in the pilot program and also working his own caseload, so he was grateful that Ryan could help; Ryan had experience with cancer and knew how to be of help to Nick the most.

It was early, but Ryan was awake and laying next to Sofia, watching her sleep peacefully. They had already agreed that this would be their only child due to Sofia's age, the struggles they had endured with this pregnancy, and Ryan's inability to reproduce further. They had a plan to raise their child in Vegas and visit Florida only after their kid was old enough to travel and tensions were lower.

Suddenly, as Ryan smiled, Sofia stirred, "Ryan," she spoke sleepily. "I think my water broke."

Ryan's eyes widened as he shot out of bed to call for an ambulance because he didn't want to take any chances with their first and only child, "I'm calling for an ambulance now," he promised anxiously.

* * *

 _ **Coral Gables Mental Hospital - Miami, Florida**_

Dr. Price sighed heavily as she entered the room she had been assigned after being sprung to this mental health facility. She was still very much a prisoner, but she and her contacts had convinced the prison that the situation between herself and Maritza's father had created an emotionally damaging situation for which treatment was required. Letters had been sent to the police and to Bosco.

Ray smiled at her from the chair he was sitting in; he had given a fake ID that identified him as a cousin of Tara's who was authorized to participate in her treatment. He had intimidated a friend of his within DCFS into ordering a visitation, but it seemed that there was a snag in that particular plan. The friend from DCFS had told him that the Boscorelli's had gotten special permission to take Maritza out of state to Nevada so that John could interview for the pilot program and so the family could have a vacation.

"Erinn Chavez from DCFS told me something interesting," Ray commented softly as Anya came in with a suitcase full of clean clothes for Tara. "She says the Boscorellis got permission to take Maritza out of state to Vegas. Apparently, John Boscorelli got an interview to be a part of that pilot program."

Dr. Price frowned as she sat down on the bed facing Ray, "Those interviews were not until the 15th, I thought," Anya spoke in an annoyed voice, glaring at Ray. "You're talking like they are soon."

"Colin Jamison phoned me early this morning and said the date was changed," Ivan spoke as he came into the room with a nervous looking doctor. "Doctor Vatelli, this is Doctor Tara Price."

Dr. Vatelli, a sandy-haired man who had legally emigrated from South America many years ago because of Ivan's generosity, nodded calmly, "Mister Sarnoff is a benefactor of this facility and as such, I try to help the people he sends me," he explained in a shaky accent. "I will be making weekly reports to the prison concerning Doctor Price's treatment and her progress. I hope she enjoys her stay here."

Casting a wary glance at Ivan and Ray, Dr. Vatelli silently excused himself, "The interview's been moved up because, according to Colin, the crime lab wants to see how the applicants get along with each other and the lab staff," Ivan explained, a smirk on his face. "Snatching the child will have to wait."

Dr. Price sighed irritably, but said nothing, "Do not fret, Tara," Anya spoke softly. "You shall have Maritza back soon enough. Ray, if you really want to prove yourself worthy of killing Horatio, kidnap Maritza and deliver her back to her mother."

* * *

 ** _Las Vegas, Nevada_**

Danielle felt a sense of panic as she walked out of the gate at McCarran International Airport and watched as her husband, John, David, Ellie, Michael, Emily, and Maritza came off the plane with the help of her father. Yelina had decided to stay home because Ray Jr. didn't particularly want to travel anywhere new at the moment and Nicolas was too young. She, however, had insisted that Sully go to support John and help Maurice and Emily with the younger kids so John could focus on his interview.

"Mom, what hotel are we staying at?" David asked in a quiet voice, coming up to linger beside her.

Danielle sighed calmly, "David, let's just get our bags," she replied softly. "John, did you check…?"

"I checked my sugar before we got on the plane," John replied in a quiet voice. "I'm fine."

Danielle nodded, "David, honey, how's your breathing?" she asked softly as Maurice and her father put Michael, Emily, and Maritza in a stroller. "Do you think you need a wheelchair or something?"

"Can I have a nap soon?" David asked softly, the flight making him tired. "I'm tired."

Sighing, Danielle led the way past the array of shops and to the luggage carousels, smiling when she saw Catherine lingering just away from the carousels. Maurice and Sully quickly took John, David, and Ellie over to the carousels to get the luggage while Danielle pushed the stroller over to Catherine.

Catherine smiled as she and Danielle shared a hug, "So, how are you?" Catherine asked softly.

"I panicked a bit on the plane and I'm not overly happy to be back here, but I'm doing this for John," Danielle replied in a quiet voice. "He's been through so much and this is a great opportunity."

Suddenly, Emily started to cry and Danielle quickly picked her up while Michael slept and Maritza watched curiously, "Do you hate your hearing aids?" Danielle asked softly, picking Emily up.

Catherine sighed as Bosco, Sully, John, David, and Ellie came over to them with the luggage and John smiled at seeing Catherine, "You guys are staying with me," Catherine explained calmly. "I have room."

Bosco looked immensely relieved, as money was tight at the moment and he didn't want to spend money on a week-long hotel stay with six kids to feed, "Grissom says that you need to come to the lab tomorrow, John," Catherine said, smiling at the young man. "Do you guys have everything?"

Sully sighed, "I should call Yelina and tell her we landed," he replied anxiously. "Just a minute."

As Sully moved away to call Yelina, Ellie eyed Catherine, "Who are you?" she asked softly.

"Ellie, honey, I used to work at the Crime Lab where Catherine works now," Danielle replied gently, giving Ellie a gentle hug. "Catherine, don't be offended. Ellie…she gets nervous around strangers."

Catherine nodded, "Ellie, you were really small when we lived here, but Aunt Catherine used to babysit us sometimes so Mom could go to school at night," John explained in a gentle voice, seeing Ellie's fear.

Ellie silently clung to Danielle, "Ellie, kiddo, once we get settled at your Aunt Catherine's, did you want me to read one of your chapter books to you?" Bosco asked softly, understanding Ellie's anxiety.

Nodding, Ellie stayed quiet and sighed as Sully returned, "I rented a car for you guys so that you could do whatever you wanted while you were here," Catherine explained as she led them out to Parking.

* * *

 _ **Miami, Florida**_

The hospital was quiet, as it was a shift change and the traumas of the night had disappeared while the traumas of the day hadn't yet arrived. Since she was off for the day, Natalia took BJ, Lenny, and Adam to school before going to the hospital to see if Rick was ready to be discharged and sent to Bobby's.

As Natalia arrived at Rick's hospital room, however, she found it empty and immediately noticed Dr. Loman at the desk, talking quietly with a nurse, "Excuse me, Doctor Loman?" she asked softly.

"Oh, Mrs. Caine," Dr. Loman said in a kind voice as he saw Natalia. "How goes married life?"

Natalia smiled, as she had managed to get her ID cards changed to her new last name quickly because Horatio had helped her fast-track the process, "I…I went by Rick's room to see if he was ready for discharge and he wasn't there," she explained in a concerned voice. "Did something happen?"

Dr. Loman sighed, "Since you and your husband are listed as next of kin, I can tell you," he explained, leading Natalia away from the desk. "Some unusual results were found in Rick's blood tests and he mentioned that he had a testicular cancer scare many years ago after his children were born. We did a physical exam and found abnormalities, so he had a biopsy this morning and is in Recovery."

Natalia frowned, "Why weren't Bobby and I told?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Rick didn't want anyone to know and worry," Dr. Loman explained quietly. "I think, however, he did phone his son earlier this morning and the hospital his daughter is at…to prepare them."

Natalia's eyes widened, "I heard the phone ring and Lenny answered it," she realized.

Just then, a couple of nurses came down the hallway pushing a gurney holding a tired looking Rick, "His legs started regaining their feeling," one of the nurses said to Dr. Loman. "He refused anesthetic."

Rick eyed Natalia with fear in his eyes as he was wheeled into the room and Natalia and Dr. Loman silently followed, "I told Catherine about it and I told my children about it," Rick spoke quietly. "They are both teenagers and old enough to deal with it. I should know the results of the biopsy later today."

Natalia sighed softly, keeping quiet as the nurses left the room, "I…I had a scare after Lenny and Lindsey were born," Rick explained quietly. "They found it one night after some drunk assaulted me in a casino when I was on security patrol. I was tested and they took one of my testicles because of a large cyst. I'm going to be here at least another day to rest and to find out results. Can my kids stay…at your house?"

"That's what Bobby and I arranged," Natalia spoke softly. "Do you need help filing for sick pay?"

Rick sighed tiredly, "Bobby's friend is still in Miami and I don't need to burden either of you with what might be nothing," he spoke quietly. "Amanda…she had cancer after Adam was born and she begged me to help her deal with it. I took some vacation days and she stayed with me in a hotel while she did chemo because she couldn't deal with three kids and cancer at the same time. It was hard on her…"

Natalia's eyes widened, "Bobby accepted that she needed a hotel while I was in town, as they would frequently separate at her request," Rick spoke in a tired voice. "Between the mental illness and the cancer, Amanda couldn't cope with anything else. She made me swear not to tell Bobby even after the chemo didn't work. I…he was such a good leader to his family then and he doesn't need more stress…"

Sighing, Natalia sat beside the bed and Rick sighed tiredly, "I visited New York whenever I could and Bobby simply let Amanda have her space," Rick spoke softly. "He…he really did his best, you know?"

"You were a good brother," Natalia replied gently, stunned by what Rick was sharing with her.

Dr. Loman, who had been listening quietly, cleared his throat, "Sergeant Stetler, just take it easy and try to minimize your stress," he spoke in a firm voice. "You're still recovering from the car accident too…"

Rick nodded and closed his eyes, but Natalia remained sitting there, determined to help somehow.

* * *

 _ **Manhattan, New York**_

 _Carlos, Sofia's in labor! We're at Desert Palm right now. I'll keep you updated. - Ryan_

Carlos, who had kept in touch with Ryan even more since Ryan had been a guest of the hospital in New York after John and Tommy had saved his life, smiled as he picked up his phone. His fingers cramped as he typed a reply and sent it; he wasn't used to the new phone that Holly had recently bought him.

"Your Uncle Ryan's wife is in labor, Tommy," Carlos commented as he heard a clacking sound.

Tommy, who was now managing to walk with the help of crutches because his legs were really weak after a long time of not being used, smiled, "Great," he replied softly. "Um, did you want me to do any chores before I go upstairs? I promised John that I'd tutor Ray Junior while they were in Vegas."

Carlos looked up from his phone and sighed tiredly, "I might catch a nap while you're gone," he replied, slowly getting up from the kitchen table and massaging his forehead. "I'm not feeling really well today…"

Tommy frowned, "I can call up and go later," he replied in a concerned voice. "Are you okay, Dad?"

A loud crash suddenly filled the apartment as Carlos collapsed and began to convulse violently, "DAD!" Tommy shouted as he hobbled over to the phone and dialed 9-1-1. "Please, help; is someone there?!"

"What's your emergency?" the dispatcher asked, hearing the anxiety in the young man's voice.

Tommy smacked the speaker button as he hobbled over to his father, "My father's having a seizure!" he shouted anxiously, swearing as the convulsions stopped. "Please, send an ambulance…!"

Once Tommy gave the address, the dispatcher agreed to send someone immediately and with that done, Tommy went for his cell. He needed to call up to Yelina and Ray Junior for help with his father because it was hard for him to get down on his knees and his father needed to be made comfortable.

* * *

 _ **Las Vegas, Nevada**_

"This is a big house," Bosco commented softly as he entered Catherine's house leading Ellie with one hand and pushing the full stroller with the other. "Are you sure there's room for all of us?"

Catherine smiled as she came into the house with Danielle, John, and David, "I set up the hideabed, changed the sheets on Lenny and Lindsey's bunk, rented a couple of rollaway beds, got Lenny and Lindsey's old things out, and stocked the fridge," she explained calmly. "I even get to keep my bed."

"John and David can take the bunks, Ellie can have a rollaway, the babies can have the cribs, and Maurice and I can take the hideabed," Danielle spoke in a tired voice. "Does that work for everyone?"

Murmurs of agreement filled the house, "Why don't you kids take your bags to your beds?" Danielle suggested in a tired voice, giving Catherine a look that she wanted to talk to her husband alone.

Catherine led John, David, and Ellie to where they would be sleeping while Bosco and Danielle shut the door, "I know the letter said that both of us needed to go to the lab tomorrow, but I'm nervous about it," Danielle spoke softly, gazing at Bosco. "I…memories are making it very hard for me to be here."

"When do you meet Warrick Brown's grandmother?" Bosco asked softly. "At the service?"

Danielle shrugged and sighed, "I'm going with you when you do that," Bosco replied firmly.

Nodding, Danielle pushed the stroller over to the nearby hideabed and sat down, "Maritza and Emily are sleeping, but Michael looks unhappy," she commented, eyeing the babies. "I think he hates traveling."

Bosco sighed as he sat on the bed and put an arm around Danielle, both of them too tired to say anything, "Okay, I have to go in for a staff meeting, but I'll leave you keys," Catherine said as she came back out into the living room. "Ecklie's making us meet to plan for tomorrow and the rest of the week."

Danielle sighed tiredly as Catherine gave her a set of keys, "Thank you for putting up with us, Catherine," she said in a tired voice. "It's…it's not easy being back here after all the memories I have…."

"I understand," Catherine replied softly just as Sully came inside. "Anyway, I'll see you all later."

Danielle nodded and Catherine silently left, "Yelina's taking Ray and Nicolas shopping because they both need new clothes," Sully explained in a pleased voice. "Did you want me to take the older kids anywhere so you two and the babies can have a rest? I don't think either of you got a lot of sleep last night."

"If they want to go, sure," Danielle replied. "Kids, do you want to go out with your grandpa?"

David and Ellie wandered into the living room, "John's unpacking his suit," David explained softly.

"Grandpa wants to take you kids to a playplace," Danielle explained. "Do you want to go?"

Ellie shrugged, but David nodded, "Circus, Circus arcade?" he asked in an excited voice.

"Go get John and we'll talk about it," Sully replied in an encouraging voice. "He needs a little fun too."

* * *

 _ **Miami, Florida**_

"Talia," Natalia heard a gentle voice speak. "Uncle Horatio's giving me time to check on Rick."

Natalia looked up from the book she had been reading and smiled when she saw Robert standing in the doorway, "Rick's sleeping," she explained as he came into the room. "He…he wanted me to talk to you."

Robert paused, frowning as he stopped beside the bed, "Um, Rick had a biopsy of his testicle this morning because an abnormality was found," Natalia spoke softly. "He…he was scared to tell you."

"Well, it runs in their family," Robert spoke softly, a sigh in his voice. "His sister had it…"

Natalia's eyes widened in shock, "Rick didn't think you knew about…" she began in a soft voice.

"I paid for all of Amanda's medications and I researched what they were for, but I also knew forcing her to discuss it would hurt her mental health," Robert explained calmly. "Rick came up to visit quite often and they'd stay in a hotel when he visited. I figured it was easier to just let her have her secret."

Natalia sighed, came around the bed, and hugged him, "Bobby, what are you doing here?" Rick suddenly asked in a groggy voice, not opening his eyes. "Horatio's going to get at you for skipping work."

"I'm on a quick break," Robert replied quietly. "Natalia…she told me what you wanted me to know."

Rick sighed groggily, "Good," he replied sleepily. "Come back after work and we'll talk about it."

Natalia walked Robert out of the room, "I'm going to go shopping once a uniform gets here," she explained in a quiet voice. "Horatio wants Rick guarded around the clock because of the accident."

Robert paused and suddenly looked upset, "I'm not altogether sure Rick was the target," he replied in a concerned voice. "I'm wondering if Felisa was angry at my uncle for him raising me and was trying to get to him, but missed. I don't think Catherine or Sam Braun had anything to do with the accident."

Natalia gave Robert a look, "I've shared the concerns with my uncle, but we don't have the evidence to investigate further," Robert spoke quietly. "Catherine's been told of the accident and she's upset, but is busy with the LVPD pilot project stuff this week. She can't fight for custody for 3 years, anyway."

"If Horatio's a target, he needs protection," Natalia spoke in a concerned voice.

Robert sighed tiredly, "The chief thinks he does too, but my uncle won't take it because of the risk I'd be putting myself in if we investigated further," he explained softly. "The PD wants me to reach out to those family members and see if I can get information, but Uncle Horatio won't allow my father's other family do any more damage to me than they have already done. He doesn't trust any of them."

"And what do you want to do?" Natalia asked, sensing that Robert didn't agree with Horatio.

Robert frowned, "I don't want them to be able to hurt my uncle or any of you," he replied quietly. "I've decided to reach out to Felisa to see what I can learn about my half-siblings. I told her that I wanted to introduce her to my new wife and we could discuss family. I don't feel safe meeting her alone."

"Does Horatio know what you're doing?" Natalia asked in a concerned voice. "He might be upset."

Robert sighed, "I made it clear that I was going to protect him however I could and he's not happy about the idea, but he's allowing me to at least meet with Felisa," he explained softly. "Nobody else knows."

"When do you meet with Felisa?" Natalia asked softly, worried for him. "That…that's a big thing."

Robert took Natalia's hand, "Later today," he replied quietly. "You're coming with me, right?"

Natalia nodded, determined to help her new husband deal with things however she was able.

* * *

 _ **Manhattan, New York**_

Angel of Mercy Hospital was noisy, but Yelina ignored it as she made her way from the cafeteria back to the room where Carlos had been placed after being brought into the hospital.

Because of the circumstances Carlos had already been through, the hospital had immediately ordered a portable cat-scan to see if those circumstances were responsible for the seizure. After giving Carlos some light medication, he had been placed in a private patient room and Tommy had been allowed to be with him. Yelina had outright lied to her husband about what they were doing, as any mention of Carlos being sick would prompt them to come back and Tommy wanted John to have his interview.

Nicolas's babbling filled the air as Yelina came back to the room and saw Tommy and Ray Jr., who was holding Nicolas in his lap, sitting on the couch with school books. Carlos lay in bed unconscious and sporting IV's in one arm, a pulse-ox clip on his hand, a heart monitor, and an oxygen mask on his face.

"Uncle Sully doesn't know, does he?" Tommy asked softly, giving Yelina a concerned look.

Yelina shook her head, "I told him I was taking Ray and Nicolas shopping for clothes," she replied softly.

"I know lying is wrong, but John's my friend and he's worked so hard to get a chance at working in a cool place," Tommy spoke quietly. "I left a message for Mom; she might be on a run or with Aunt Grace."

Yelina nodded, "Aunt Grace is supposed to have her baby soon and Uncle Brendan's been working," Tommy explained in a quiet voice. "This happened cause of what my dad was tortured with, right?"

"The police said he was tortured with drugs by Dimitri LaRusso, right?" Yelina asked quietly.

Tommy nodded and sighed heavily, "Dad didn't want to do what he ended up doing," he spoke sadly.

Yelina nodded calmly, as she had followed the whole situation and knew that Bernard had forced Carlos to euthanize him. Carlos had only done so after Dimitri LaRusso had tortured him with drugs and the media all over the country had said terrible things about the situation, so much so that even FDNY was dragging their feet in letting Carlos come back to work. It had created a very difficult situation.

"Dad, Mom, and I were talking about maybe getting me to take a GED and start college early because I want to be a doctor," Tommy spoke quietly. "If Dad's not well, I don't know if I'll have time for that…"

Just then, Holly came into the room with a very pregnant Grace at her side, "Mom," Tommy spoke.

"I got someone to cover for me," Holly spoke in a quiet voice. "What happened?"

Tommy sighed, "I was getting ready to go tutor Ray Junior and Dad said he was going to have a nap cause he didn't feel well," he explained. "As Dad was going to bed, he fell and had a seizure…"

Holly nodded, having noticed that the torture that Carlos had endured had affected his physical and emotional stability. She now wondered if the drugs he had been dosed with had hurt his brain.

"They scanned him right away," Tommy spoke anxiously. "I don't know if I should do the GED now…"

Holly sighed as she walked over to Tommy and hugged him, "I still think you should because you have the brains to do college at a young age," she replied softly. "We'll make it work somehow."

"I…I called Yelina and Ray Junior because I'm not able to bend down real well yet," Tommy stated.

Holly nodded and smiled at Yelina and Ray Junior, "Thank you for being here," she whispered.

Yelina responded by gently giving Holly a hug, which Holly promptly returned with a sigh.

* * *

 _ **Las Vegas, Nevada**_

"Sanders, I can't transfer you right now," Nick heard Ecklie say irritably. "We're so shorthanded…"

Nick frowned as Greg and Ecklie came into the staff room, "I can still help Grissom oversee the pilot project, but I'm just not comfortable on nights right now," Greg spoke firmly. "I have my reasons."

"Greg, what's up?" Nick asked in a tired voice as he leaned back in his chair. "Are you transferring?"

Ecklie scoffed as Grissom came into the room, "I don't think you and I should work together anymore given that your family thinks me unfit to adopt Jessica," Greg scoffed, glaring at Nick.

Nick frowned, but didn't say anything, "I got a letter from the Stokes family lawyer and it seems that Derek isn't wanting to give up his parental rights," Greg snapped, his expression dark. "He's not asking for visitation yet, but he doesn't want a guy with hearing aids adopting his flesh and blood kid."

Grissom gave Nick a look, "I didn't know anything about that," Nick replied in an upset, concerned voice as he got up from the couch to grab a drink from the fridge. "Derek never mentioned anything."

"So, you talk to Derek and to your parents and they never told you?" Greg snapped. "Don't lie!"

Nick frowned, "What does it even matter to you, Greg?" he replied coldly. "You don't love Jenny."

Swearing loudly, Greg lunged at Nick and knocked them both to the floor where they began to wrestle and hit each other hard, "SANDERS, STOKES, STOP IT!" Ecklie roared. "No brawling in my lab!"

Nick and Greg, however, continued to brawl as Catherine, who had heard shouting as she arrived, hurried into the room, "Catherine, help me!" Grissom said as he grabbed Greg. "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Catherine pulled Nick up off the floor, "You only married Jenny cause you had pity on her being pregnant and unmarried!" Nick snapped coldly. "You don't really love her or Jessica!"

"I love Jenny because she makes me feel worth something!" Greg snapped. "Jessica too!"

Nick scoffed, "I can't believe that you're defending Derek after he went on a crime spree and almost killed Lieutenant Caine in Miami!" Greg snapped. "Why would you want to defend what he did!"

"Derek's my family and you wouldn't know anything about family!" Nick snapped. "Yours…"

Greg's eyes widened as Nick pulled away from Catherine and marched off, "Enough of this," Ecklie growled, giving Grissom a look. "Catherine, I want you to work with Stokes whenever possible at least until the pilot project. Sanders, I can't transfer you, but I can keep you from having to work with Stokes."

"Sofia's in labor, so Jenny took Jessica to the hospital so they can sit with Ryan," Greg explained, calming down a bit. "Sofia's having a C-section, but Jenny, Jessica, and I are currently living at a hotel because I can't kick a man with cancer and his kid out on the street. We're looking for a place to live…"

Grissom sighed, "Can you two manage to keep your fighting to a minimum this week?" he asked in a tired voice, giving Greg a look. "I don't want the students thinking we don't have things together."

Ecklie sighed, "Did Brown's body make it here in one piece, Grissom?" he asked wearily, clearly already done with the day. "And did you try to talk Sara into coming in for the meeting and interview week?"

"She's on maternity leave, Conrad," Grissom replied calmly. "I thought you got Emily Speedle's letter?"

Ecklie shrugged, "Warrick's body should be in the morgue by now," Grissom replied in a weary voice.

"I would have come with you, but the Boscorelli's got in this morning and I was picking them up," Catherine explained quietly. "I don't think Danielle would have been happy to see Warrick."

Grissom nodded, "I have some paperwork to do before Warrick's grandmother comes by to collect Warrick and take him to the funeral home," he said calmly. "I guess the staff meeting is over?"

"Before you do paperwork, talk to Sanders and Stokes," Ecklie ordered, giving Greg a look.

Greg sighed and took a seat at the table, "I'll start with Greg," Grissom spoke calmly.

* * *

 _ **Miami-Dade Crime Lab – Miami, Florida**_

"Thanks for giving me a ride to work today, honey," Emily spoke in a kind voice as she and Tim stepped off the elevator and into the Crime Lab. "Are you just working today or are you going to be…"

Tim suddenly paused as he noticed Jessop and Olansky lingering near the desk, both of them looking at him expectantly, "Speedle, we gotta talk to you," Olansky said quietly. "It's important."

"I don't keep secrets from my wife," Tim replied firmly, taking Emily's hand. "If this can't…"

Olansky nodded, "It can be said in front of her," he replied softly. "See, we in Patrol have been having a lot of talks since Wolfe was fired by Horatio and we've decided that we're not going to ignore it."

Tim looked concerned, "We know you guys aren't happy about the fact that Wolfe got fired by Horatio simply because he wanted to go to Vegas and be there for his kid," Jessop spoke quietly. "We've scheduled sick-outs to remind Horatio that he can't be treating any of our guys like crap."

"You're Wolfe's brother-in-law and we know you've been friends with him since you were shot," Olansky explained in a quiet voice. "Maybe not having uniforms around will make Horatio think…"

Tim sighed heavily, as he had been feeling burdened and caught in the middle of the tension between Ryan and everyone else. Eric and Calleigh were glad to have him there, Walter was thankful for the training he was getting, but nobody really seemed to spend time being helpful to Ryan at all. Ryan had done the right thing by leaving to be a father to Sofia's child, but he had paid a heavy price.

"I don't agree with how it was handled," Tim admitted softly. "Let me know how I can help…"

Olansky and Jessop nodded and silently moved off into the shadows so they wouldn't be seen by anyone else, "Emily, there's a Detective Flack down by your office," Horatio said as he came out of the staff room and saw Tim and Emily there. "Speed, I need some help doing some confidential research."

Tim and Emily shared a kiss before they went their separate ways; Emily went down to her office and Tim followed Horatio into the research lab, "I need you to help me look into the backgrounds of Felisa, Pavel, and Anya LaRusso," Horatio spoke quietly, giving Tim a look. "Calleigh is busy retraining Eric…"

"Those…aren't they Dimitri's other family?" Tim asked softly, remembering that Horatio had confided in him about the situation concerning Dimitri's other family. "Bobby had a panic attack over them."

Horatio nodded, "They want to reach out to Bobby and I don't quite trust that they won't try to harm him," he explained in a quiet voice. "If we get started now, maybe we can find something…"

Tim nodded as Horatio accessed the computer, "Yeah, I'll help," he replied in a concerned voice.

* * *

 ** _Delgado Lounge – Biscayne Bay, Miami_**

" _Dimitri's other son is coming to meet you, Mama_?" Pavel asked in a quiet voice, having phoned down from New York because he didn't want Ray messing with his family. " _I do not like the idea_."

Felisa sighed as she stared at Pavel on the computer screen within the safety of the apartment she owned just above the prestigious lounge, "Pasha, Robert is your brother and he is curious about your father," she explained in a calm voice. "He is even bringing his new wife…"

" _Ah_ ," Pavel replied in a concerned voice. " _So he does not trust you enough to come alone_?"

Felisa nodded, "I do not blame him for not trusting me, Pavel," she replied in a quiet voice. "I showed up at the police station and talked to his uncle and Robert was quite upset when I said who I was."

" _Horatio Caine knows you were married to Papa_?" Pavel asked suspiciously. " _He will investigate you_."

Before Felisa could reply, a buzzer went off, "Mrs. LaRusso, your guests have arrived," a voice announced in a brisk, but respectful tone. "They are waiting down at the reservation desk."

Felisa rose and adjusted her outfit, " _Mama, be careful_ ," Pavel hissed before ending the call.

Sighing heavily, Felisa grabbed her purse and went downstairs, pasting a smile on her face as she approached Robert and Natalia, "Hello," she spoke in a warm voice, shaking both of their hands before studying their nice clothes. "Did you bring anyone else with you? If you have children, we can…"

"We don't have any children," Robert lied in a calm voice, not wanting to put BJ and Adam in danger if the meeting turned out to be dangerous. "Natalia and I just got married not too long ago."

Natalia gave Robert a look, but didn't comment on his lie because she could see a heavy concern in his face for BJ and Adam's safety, "Best to have time as a couple first," Felisa replied in a suspicious voice.

Robert nodded, but didn't speak, "Well, shall we sit at a table?" Felisa spoke in a kind voice, feeling like Robert was lying about children to protect them from Dimitri's legacy. "There's one by the window…"

Nodding, Robert and Natalia went to the table with Felisa and they all sat, quickly placing drink and food orders so they could talk, "You said you could tell me about my father?" Robert asked softly.

"I don't know much about what you went through, but I am curious," Felisa spoke softly.

Swallowing hard, Robert nodded, "I don't remember much of my early childhood," he said in a trembling voice, not wanting to share details about his mother's death with a stranger. "Before the age of six…"

"It's okay," Natalia whispered, taking his hand. "Um, so Felisa, what do you do?"

Felisa sighed softly, "I manage many high-society clubs like this one," she replied, seeing that Robert's personality was weak and that he was simply there to get information on the living LaRusso family.

"I'm afraid I don't know much about the nightlife around here," Robert spoke quietly, deciding to shift the conversation away from the topic of his upbringing. "I work a lot of hours and I…"

Nodding, Felisa opened her purse as she rose, "I need to visit the ladies room," she said quietly.

As she walked away from the table, however, Felisa silently rounded the corner and pulled out a loaded gun that Anya had given her for protection. Ever since her discussion with Horatio, Felisa knew that the lab and everyone would be investigating the last of the LaRusso family. She wasn't going to allow it.

Sighing, Felisa cocked the gun and moved back into view of Robert and Natalia, "You're just like your father, you lying idiot!" she hissed, pointing the gun at them. "You're not here because you care!"

Robert immediately rose and got in front of Natalia, fully willing to take the shot if it meant protecting his wife, "Your father was a liar and so are you," Felisa hissed as she raised the gun and fired twice.

As the shots hit Robert in the chest, Natalia pulled her weapon from her holster, moved around Robert, and promptly shot Felisa in the stomach. Swearing, Felisa re-aimed her gun as Robert fell to the ground.

Screaming filled the club as the waitstaff and the few patrons scattered in various directions, all of them stunned that Felisa would shoot a cop. The maitre'd had ducked behind the stand to call the police.

"I'm going to kill you!" Felisa hissed, gripping her stomach with one hand as she re-aimed the gun.

Natalia swore and struggled to reload her gun, but she suddenly heard another shot and her eyes widened as a bullet hit Felisa in the shoulder, "Not if I kill you first," a weak voice sputtered.

Dropping her gun, Natalia turned and saw Robert struggling to sit up with one hand on his ribs and the other holding his gun, "They hit my vest," Robert spoke shakily. "My uncle ordered me to wear one…"

"Let me call this in," Natalia spoke anxiously, shocked that Robert and Horatio had been so prepared.

* * *

 _ **Desert Palm Hospital – Las Vegas, Nevada**_

"I don't like that you're living in a hotel, Jenny, and neither would your father," Ryan spoke in a concerned voice as he and Jenny, who was holding Jessica, sat in the hospital waiting room.

Jenny sighed, "You and Aunt Sofia don't have room for us and I'm not comfortable staying around Nick as long as the Stokes keep wanting Derek to have a right to Jessica," she explained in a concerned voice, her expression worried. "Nick's kept in touch with Derek and I'm not willing to let Derek see Jessica…"

"Greg's got to be frustrated," Ryan spoke quietly. "He sees Jessica like his own child."

Jenny nodded, "And I love Greg dearly and I want him to be her father," she replied in a worried voice.

Suddenly, a nurse came into the waiting room, "Ryan Wolfe?" she said in an anxious voice.

"How did Sofia and the baby make out?" Ryan asked, quickly standing up. "Are they okay?"

The nurse nodded, "I can take you to see them," she replied. "Follow me."

Jenny squealed as she held Jessica close and followed Ryan and the nurse to the Recovery area; she was so excited for her uncle to have some happiness. Fortunately, the room was quiet as it was still early.

Sofia was resting in a bed under a light and looked tired, but happy, "Hey," she spoke tiredly.

"How are you feeling, Sofie?" Ryan asked, kissing the top of her head. "Did they give you a spinal?"

Sofia nodded, "We have a son, Ryan," she replied softly. "The nurses are cleaning him up…"

"We have a son?!" Ryan replied in a shocked voice, a smile forming on his face. "I'm so proud."

Sofia smiled and sighed, "I don't have any names," she replied just as a nurse came into the room holding a bundle of blankets. "I can't quite feel my legs yet, Ryan, so can you hold him for me so I can see him?"

Ryan nodded and accepted the bundle from the nurse, smiling at the baby before showing him to Sofia, "If it's okay with you, I want to name him after my foster brother," he explained. "Carlos…"

"As long as he can have your middle name," Sofia spoke softly. "Carlos Ryan Wolfe sounds lovely."

Ryan smiled and held him close to Sofia, smiling as Jenny took a picture of him, Sofia, and Carlos with her phone, "Hello there, Carlos Ryan Wolfe," he spoke in a pleased voice. "Welcome to the family."

* * *

 _ **Delgado Lounge – Biscayne Bay, Miami**_

Nearly 30 minutes later, Robert found himself lying on a gurney with his shirt off as paramedics examined the wounds that the bullets had left. The restaurant had suffered minimal damage, but all staff and patrons had been evacuated outside and were now being questioned by police.

"You were right," Robert spoke in a pained voice as Horatio came over to the gurney. "You…"

Pain filled Robert's face as the paramedics touched the wounds, "I want you to just relax and just not worry about anything," Horatio spoke firmly. "I want you and Natalia to go to the hospital and I've arranged for a police escort to accompany you there. I'm just relieved you weren't hurt worse."

Robert, however, wasn't listening; he had noticed Tim kneeling by the blood pools with a vacant, yet distressed expression on his face, "What's wrong with Speedle?" he asked in a concerned voice.

Horatio turned and frowned when he saw Tim's expression, "I…I'll take care of it," he promised as Natalia came over to the gurney. "Natalia, I want you to go with Bobby and Tripp will escort you…"

"How badly was Felisa hurt?" Natalia asked anxiously. "Bobby, he got in front of me…"

Horatio sighed, "I'll come by and get your statements later," he replied in a concerned voice. "For now, I want you to go and stay at the hospital until I get there. Bobby, get your friend to look after your sons…"

Trusting that his nephew would do as he asked, Horatio silently went over to where Tim was kneeling, "Speed?" he asked softly, kneeling down. "Are you all right? The evidence needs to be processed…"

"This…this is making me remember McCauley's," Tim spoke softly. "It's not the same, but it is…"

Horatio silently looked over to Eric, Walter, and Calleigh, both of whom were busy bagging other evidence, "Walter, I'd like you to come over here and process this," he said. "Speed, walk with me."

Sighing, Tim got up and followed Horatio out of the damaged club, both of them ignoring the patrons, police, rescue workers, and media as they ducked into a nearby alley, "I'm sorry, H," Tim apologized, rubbing his face. "I…I didn't think I'd be having flashbacks about it after all this time…"

"I know you have been," Horatio spoke quietly. "Hence why you got your family a service puppy."

Tim sighed, "The kids see the puppy as a pet and it keeps them calm," he explained in a tired voice. "James behaves better when he's around the puppy, but I got it because I needed a therapy pet."

"There's no shame in having a therapy pet," Horatio spoke quietly. "I still think about McCauley's sometimes and I also think about what happened between and Derek Stokes sometimes too…"

Tim frowned, "Is that why you sleep in your office or in hotel rooms, H?" he asked softly.

"Yes," Horatio admitted quietly. "My house is rebuilt, but I'm not comfortable being there alone."

Tim nodded, "Derek Stokes is apparently on medication and medically stable, but I cannot trust that he won't reoffend," Horatio spoke in a soft, somber voice. "I understand your anxiety, Speed."

"How do you keep going to work each day knowing you could get hurt or worse?" Tim asked softly.

Horatio sighed quietly, "Well, I just take it one day at a time and I also attend counseling, but I also remember the people who depend on me," he spoke quietly. "That keeps me going little by little."

"I'm uncomfortable processing this scene, but I'll manage," Tim replied softly. "Is your nephew…?"

Horatio looked grim, "I think Pavel LaRusso works within the criminal syndicate in New York City, but there's not evidence to prove it," he replied softly. "Based on what we managed to find, however, I think he and his sister are both dangerous people that are connected to Ivan Sarnoff and to Ray."

"Do you think Felisa's children will retaliate for what happened to Felisa?" Tim asked quietly.

Out of the corner of his eye, Horatio could see the paramedics and Natalia moving Robert to the ambulance, "I have no doubt they'll try," Horatio replied softly. "I just don't know how or when."

Deep down, Horatio knew that any retaliation that was launched would come directly at him.

* * *

 _ **Please read and review!**_


	7. Making Arrangements For the Future

_**June 2**_

 _ **Miami, Florida**_

"You're out of your mind!" Rick growled, adjusting his casted leg on a pillow, as he sat in a conference room with Horatio, Natalia, Robert, Tim, Calleigh, Eric, Walter, Jesse, Flack, Alexx, and Emily. "I just got out of the hospital and I have to come deal with this. What possessed you to go over there yesterday?"

Robert sighed, wincing as he felt pressure on his ribs, "I volunteered," he replied in a pained voice.

"If Horatio hadn't made you wear a vest and Natalia hadn't gone with you, you'd be alone and dead right now," Rick spoke sternly, giving Robert a look. "I know you want to know your father's other family, but you're better off staying away from them. Promise me you won't go near then again."

Robert nodded and winced, "Rick, I don't believe the target is aimed at you," Horatio spoke softly.

Rick frowned at Horatio, "We can talk about it in private," he replied sternly. "Bobby, go home. You're on leave for the rest of the week and Natalia can go with you. Natalia can have the day off."

"C'mon, buddy, I'll drive while Natalia sits with you in the back," Flack said, getting up.

Wincing, Robert got to his feet and allowed Natalia and Flack to help him from the room, "Um, there is something else," Rick spoke quietly, his expression somber. "There will be a new temporary head of IAB starting in July and I've been keeping this behind closed doors; only a few people know about it. I'll be around once in a while to do paperwork when things allow, but otherwise...""

"Are you taking time off to help Lindsey adjust to being out?" Eric asked in a confused voice.

Rick sighed, "The kids and I will be living with Bobby and his family after I'm fully recovered, just until I can get a place for us," he explained quietly. "I'll be undergoing surgery and very painful treatment for Stage II testicular and prostate cancer. They found it while I was in the hospital recovering from…"

Horatio frowned, but didn't say anything, "Who's your temporary replacement?" Calleigh asked.

"Detective, soon to be Doctor, Emily Speedle will become the temporary head of IAB while I'm doing my treatments," Rick explained in a firm voice. "We've discussed it and Emily's qualified for the position."

Emily sighed and nodded, having only confided in Tim about what Rick and the chief had decided to do after Rick had shared about the cancer, "Now, this decision was only made about 12 hours ago and details will need to be ironed out, but it's a done deal," Rick spoke quietly. "Any questions?"

"What about your kids?" Calleigh asked quietly. "Won't they notice you're gone all the time?"

Tim, however, cleared his throat, "If we're at home during the day, James and Julliet won't focus on their schoolwork like they should," he explained softly. "Emily's planning to have Jesse in the office with her when she's working and can get someone to watch him when she goes on calls. We're planning all of this out."

"You've been here longer, Speedle," Eric spoke in an upset voice. "Why wasn't it given to you?"

Tim sighed, "I've been here in Miami longer, yes, but Emily's had the longer career as a police officer," he explained in a calm voice, silently reminding himself that Eric's brain injury was making him sound rude when that wasn't the intent. "Emily went to UCLA, did security in her off-hours, was a cop in New York for a little while, and then came down here. She was night security at several clubs down here."

"You were tending bar when we saw you at Vision," Eric replied. "Were you night security then too?"

Emily nodded, "I think that it is a very good opportunity for Emily and I offer my congratulations," Horatio spoke calmly, not wanting Eric to get in a tussle with anyone. "It will be a good arrangement."

Eric silently got up and left the room, "Wow," Walter said in a shocked voice. "That's kind of rude."

"Don't worry about it," Calleigh spoke anxiously. "Eric…he's still recovering from a brain injury."

Jesse sighed, "Will you still be available for counseling?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Those are details that still have to be ironed out," Emily replied calmly. "For now, yes."

Calleigh sighed, "Well, congratulations," she replied in a kind voice. "It's a good opportunity."

Horatio nodded, "Calleigh, I'd like you to take the lead on the Felisa LaRusso case," he spoke in a concerned voice. "Her clothes and all the evidence from the club are ready for processing. Since Bobby was involved, it would be a conflict of interest for me to do anything more than supervise. You can have Jesse and Eric to help you on the case. Speed, Walter, I'd like your help with another case."

"If the meeting's over, I've got some phone calls to make in my office," Emily spoke calmly.

Horatio nodded and Emily silently got up and left, "Rick, do you need a ride to Bobby's?" he asked.

"Um, Bobby and Natalia will have things ready for us in a few days," Rick spoke softly. "Lenny's being temporarily fostered over at Speedles and Lindsey won't be released til things are ready…"

Horatio gave Rick a look as Calleigh, Walter, Alexx, and Tim all left the room, but Jesse stayed put, "Cardoza, he owns this little set of apartments who are for people that suffered crimes and need time to collect themselves before they resume life," Rick spoke quietly. "I've been staying there and just taking time to deal with the emotions surrounding everything. I'm also thinking about getting a divorce."

Horatio looked grim, but nodded, "If you have a problem with Emily taking over for me for a while, get over it," Rick continued in a sterner voice. "Your CSI's seem to have an attitude problem about it."

"I think it's a good decision," Horatio replied calmly. "I am, however, concerned about you."

Rick sighed and gripped his crutches, "I'm managing," he replied softly as he stood up. "Excuse me."

Horatio nodded as Rick and Jesse left the room and he then went off in search of Tim and Walter, both of whom he found quickly in the staff room, "Speed, Walter, I need your help with a special assignment," he spoke in a somber voice. "I need you both to help me investigate Ray."

* * *

 _ **Las Vegas, Nevada**_

" _Colin, I am counting on you_ ," Anya's voice spoke into the phone that Colin was holding while sitting outside in his rental car. " _Infiltrate the Crime Lab and hinder them when Caine is forced to Vegas_ …"

Colin sighed softly, "I am not as careless as Ray," he replied, silently adjusting his glasses.

Anya chuckled and hung up, prompting Colin to turn his phone off and put it in his pocket. He felt a little bitter, as he would be alone and everyone would have someone there for them. The group he was with were a crop of young geniuses who had been hand-selected by the colleges and universities they came from and most of them had brought a parent, guardian, or advisor with them, but he was alone; he had managed to get through university on academic strength, but he was friendless and bitter over it.

Sighing heavily, Colin grabbed his folder of information, got out of the car, and locked it as he headed towards the door. He silently made his way inside and sat in the foyer to wait for someone to show up at the front desk so he could check in. To his surprise, Maurice, Danielle, and John Boscorelli were also there and seated in a row closer to a wall. A few other students and adults were also in the foyer.

"…Do you think we're late, DB?" an anxious voice suddenly spoke anxiously. "I hate being late…"

John, who had felt a little uneasy when he saw Colin come in alone, looked amused as an anxious looking girl with curly hair came into the foyer sporting boots, dress pants, and a sweater-vest shirt while a white-haired man in a suit trailed behind her, "She's cute," he murmured to his father.

Colin, however, was surprised to see the girl because the girl was his sister and they hadn't had contact since she moved to Seattle for college on a genius scholarship, "Sis," he spoke in a surprised voice.

The girl smiled and waved at Colin, but also smiled at John just as Ecklie came into view, "Good morning, everyone," Ecklie spoke in an official voice. "I'm Conrad Ecklie, Assistant Director of the Crime Lab."

Ecklie immediately looked at DB, "I'm DB Russell and this is my student from Seattle, Caira Jamison," DB explained in a casual voice. "We were running a little late this morning; I sincerely apologize…"

"Nice to meet you, Caira," John spoke up, feeling that Caira was attractive. "John Boscorelli."

Caira looked surprised, but smiled at John and Ecklie looked amused, "If everyone would please sign in and follow me to the conference room," Ecklie spoke calmly. "We can have introductions there."

Bosco, John, Colin, and everyone else quickly got up and moved over to the desk to sign in, but Danielle remained seated, "Conrad," Danielle spoke quietly as Ecklie walked over to her. "It's been a while."

"I wasn't sure if I wanted to come here or just send John with Maurice," Danielle replied quietly.

Ecklie nodded, "You did a lot of good work here," he replied softly. "I only wish you had opened up about the Warrick situation sooner. I would have made sure that he tasted unemployment."

"I think death is more fitting for Warrick," Danielle spoke quietly. "I heard about all that he did."

Ecklie sighed, "Warrick's grandmother is coming by to get his body later on when all the interviewees will be doing group exercises," he explained quietly. "She wants to talk to you about her grandson."

"I'd rather not have that interfere with John's day," Danielle spoke firmly. "Tell her that we'll meet somewhere else later and if she's not willing to, I won't meet with her at all. Are we clear?"

Ecklie nodded and Danielle got up, sighing as she signed in and followed the group to the conference room where Grissom, Nick, Catherine, Sara, Greg, Ryan, Morgan, Hodges, Archie, Henry, and the rest of the lab techs were gathered, "Good morning, everyone," Grissom spoke in a calm voice. "My name's Gil Grissom and I'm the night-shift supervisor, but I'll also be the one overseeing the pilot program. There will be a barrage of activities and interviews over the week to see if you're a good fit for the lab…"

"Is this in conjunction with UNLV?" Caira asked in an anxious voice. "I heard it was."

Ecklie nodded, "That will come later in the week," he replied. "For now, let's do a meet and greet."

Noise filled the room as parents, mentors, and students all began to talk with the lab staff and CSI's for a few brief moments before all returning to their seats, "Your advisor from UNLV, Doctor Ray Langston, will be here later in the week to talk about his expectations," Ecklie explained. "Any questions?"

Swallowing hard, John silently raised his hand, "Boscorelli?" Ecklie asked, remembering his name.

"Um, I was just wondering if we were going to be allowed to take any courses outside of what we'll be taking here if we get accepted?" John asked in a curious voice. "Does the school offer ASL courses?"

Grissom suddenly looked intrigued, "Boscorelli, go for your interview with Grissom _now_ ," Ecklie replied.

Danielle and Bosco got up with John and followed him and Grissom out of the room, "What did I do?" John asked in a confused voice as the three of them went to Grissom's office. "Did I say a bad thing?"

"No, Ecklie will be doing this sort of thing throughout the week to test reactions to unexpected situations," Grissom explained, taking a seat at his desk. "You just happen to be the first…"

Danielle and Bosco sat on the couch while John took a chair in front of the desk, "You've had a tough life, but you've done some interesting things with it," Grissom spoke calmly, taking a folder off the rack on his desk and opening it. "You did a co-op in the New York Crime Lab and you ended up protecting the lab from rogue FBI Agent Dennis Sackheim and Juliana Morrison. You also saved Ryan Wolfe's life and survived a terrible shooting by some rogue cops that hurt you and a friend. You're a tough person."

John nodded, but didn't say anything, "You also survived a terrible shooting that killed five NYU students and injured 20 others," Grissom spoke calmly. "I've gotten numerous positive reports from Detective Taylor, Sergeant Finney, and many others who say the lab would be stupid to not take you on."

"I expect to be treated the same as everyone else, sir," John replied in a calm voice.

Grissom looked amused, "I'm happy to see that Officer Wolfe is doing well," John added softly. "I thought that he was in Miami, though? From what I understood, he had a good job there."

"Officer Wolfe recently married Detective Sofia Curtis and they just had a child yesterday, so he thought it would be smart to move here for them," Grissom explained. "He's a Level 2 CSI out here."

John nodded, "You've been pushing to complete a Bachelor's degree in Criminal Justice in two years with experience in Criminalistics," Grissom spoke, gazing at the folder. "You took your GED at 16 and then got a genius score on the ACT. You also did some janitorial work for the NYPD, I see."

"Money was tight while my dad recovered from his time in Florida and from cancer and when my mom had preemies," John explained softly. "I'm capable of working, so I felt I had to help my family."

Grissom nodded, "I recently got a promotion to Sergeant in Manhattan and we'll be able to catch up on everything," Bosco spoke up. "John's worked very hard to get this and I don't want him to miss out."

"And how are you planning to pay for living here if you get accepted?" Grissom asked softly. "UNLV doesn't cover expenses outside of education. Renting a place and buying food and medicine…"

John sighed softly, "Ryan Wolfe sent me a check for $15,000 as a thanks for saving his life," he explained in a quiet voice. "He sent one to Tommy too, but Tommy's just barely learning to walk again after…"

Sighing, John clasped his hand together, "My salary from the janitorial work went to helping my family," he concluded in a quiet voice. "I'm going to use the money from Ryan to fund this opportunity and I don't know what I'll do with the rest. My dad's position will cover my little sister's hearing aids."

"Ellie?" Grissom asked in a confused voice, frowning at him. "When did Ellie lose her hearing?"

John sighed, "Ellie's fine and Maritza's fine," he explained. "Emily…she was born premature…and…"

"Boscorelli, let's go!" Ecklie called out as he poked his head into the office. "Hands-on time!"

Sighing, John got up and left the office, "I promise that Ecklie will not run John into the ground if he gets in," Grissom spoke reassuringly. "What they'll be doing today is touring the lab, viewing an autopsy, and simple things to see if the applicants can handle the environment. Parents will pretty much be staying put in the conference room or free to do what they please. It's a test of fortitude."

Danielle nodded and sighed, "I'm hungry," she spoke softly. "Should we get a snack and come back?"

* * *

 ** _Manhattan, New York_**

A brisk knock on the door prompted Carlos, who had been resting, to open his eyes and look towards the sound, "Hey there, Carlos," Kim spoke in a kind voice as she came into the room holding a basket.

"Dad, don't be mad, but I thought you could use some cheering up," Tommy spoke quietly, sighing as he sat on the couch doing schoolwork. "I called Aunt Kim, Uncle Jimmy, and Uncle Ty."

Carlos sighed sleepily, "Jimmy had to work," Kim explained apologetically as she put the basket on the bedside table. "He's been taking a lot of overtime lately ever since Billy Walsh was arrested…"

"Walsh deserved to be arrested," Carlos spoke groggily. "He helped that Warrick Brown guy…"

Kim nodded and took a seat, "Holly's working, but she'll be here later after Kylie gets out of school," Carlos explained, sighing sleepily. "I might have brain damage from the drugs Dimitri gave me."

"Are you sure?" Kim asked in a concerned voice, frowning. "Have you had tests done?"

Carlos sighed, "Yeah," he spoke softly. "I…I don't know if I'll be able to go back to work on the street because I really might be a liability. I…I really wanted to try going back to work at one point…"

"Why couldn't you teach?" Tommy piped up, hating to see his dad drop back into his dark place.

Carlos sighed tiredly, "I'd have to be stable enough first and I don't know what this is or if it can even be fixed," he explained in a tired voice. "Your mom can take you to the GED next week, by the way."

"I don't know if I want to do it," Tommy spoke anxiously. "You might need my help a lot and…"

Carlos scoffed, "You're too smart to still be in high school, but you need the GED so you can go to college," he spoke firmly. "I never got the chance to do college and I want that chance for you."

"I'm probably just gonna end up in prison like Donny anyway," Tommy blurted out anxiously. "He's in jail for the rest of his life and he wants me to visit him, but I don't want to. He's my cousin, though…"

Kim frowned, as she hadn't known that Tommy was related to the Donny Lauren who had helped with the shooting at the diner near NYU, "You're not going to end up like Donny," Carlos spoke tiredly, the visiting and conversation quickly tiring him. "Can you please just go and do the GED testing…for me?"

Tommy sighed as he met his father's gaze, "Alright," he replied softly. "Dad…you're looking really tired."

"Carlos, I can go if you need to rest," Kim spoke softly. "I can come visit another time."

Nodding, Carlos silently drifted into a deep sleep, "Does your family need anything?" Kim asked softly.

"Um, I'm not sure," Tommy replied softly. "I need to go grocery shopping at some point…we're low on food. Mom works while Kylie's in school and I'm on homeschooling, so Dad lets me do errands."

Kim nodded, "I can give you a ride," she offered. "Where do you usually do your shopping?"

"Um, at the dollar stores and cheap places," Tommy spoke nervously. "Don't tell Mom."

Kim looked worried, "Come on, I'll take you to an actual grocery store," she offered kindly.

"I'd rather do it after Mom gets off work and can be here," Tommy replied softly. "Dad…needs me."

Kim nodded, "Do you have our number if you need anything?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"I think it's on the fridge," Tommy spoke quietly. "Hey, can you not tell the Boscorellis what's going on until after they're back from Vegas? John's worked so hard for that and I don't want him to worry."

Kim sighed, "Do you want me to stay for a bit?" she asked softly. "I don't mind."

"Sure," Tommy spoke quietly, going back to his book. "I'm…I'm just going to study for a bit."

Nodding, Kim took the chair beside Carlos's bed, trying to figure out how to be of help.

* * *

 _ **Miami, Florida**_

"… _You are a fool, Horatio Caine, and I plan to sue the department for every penny it has_!" an angry voice filled the phone, a voice loud enough that it could be heard in the computer lab where Tim and Walter were researching Ray using Horatio's access. " _You and Bobby will come to regret hurting me_!"

Horatio, who was in the room next to the computer lab, sighed calmly, "I assure you, Felisa, I will be prepared for any retaliation you may take," he spoke firmly. "Please enjoy the rest of your recovery."

Swearing filled the phone, followed by a click, "I take it that Felisa LaRusso's recovery is going well?" Tim asked as he came into the adjoining room. "H, we've been getting hits on Ray's credit cards and bank…"

"What's he been buying?" Horatio asked, following Tim back into the computer room and over to a computer monitor that was outlining a list of items. "Walter…what do the statements say?"

Walter sighed and looked to Tim, "It seems the statements are for donations of money to the Coral Gables Mental Hospital," Tim explained quietly. "Somehow, I don't think he's getting help…"

Horatio's eyes narrowed as he gazed at the statements, "I got a letter a few weeks ago that Doctor Price was being transferred there because she suffered a mental breakdown over losing custody of her daughter to Officer Boscorelli," he mused in a concerned voice. "I'm concerned that Ray might somehow be involved with her and if he's planning something. I wonder if I should talk to the director."

"H, there's transactions between Ray and the LaRussos as well," Walter spoke up nervously.

Horatio silently studied the details of the transactions and saw that both Felisa and Anya had given Ray money, "It seems that Felisa and Anya LaRusso have both given Ray money," he said in a concerned voice. "I'm not sure what's being planned, but it's clear that they're all in this together."

"Maybe they want to get Doctor Price's daughter back to her?" Tim suggested worriedly.

Horatio sighed, "That won't be possible at the moment because I got word from DCFS that the Boscorellis got special permission to take Maritza on an out-of-state holiday," he explained.

"Ray could try something later with the amount of money he has," Tim mused softly.

Horatio nodded, "I'll be putting a call into NYPD to monitor the Boscorelli family once they're home from their vacation," he said in a concerned voice, knowing full well that something could happen.

* * *

 _ **Las Vegas, Nevada**_

"…How are you and Carlos doing, sweets?" Ryan, who had ducked into the bathroom to check on Sofia, asked into the phone as he leaned against the sink. "I hope Jenny and Jessica aren't tiring you out."

There was a tired sigh, " _Jenny's being incredibly helpful since you and my mother are both at work today_ ," Sofia's voice spoke into the phone. " _I still can't move around too much yet and I certainly can't leave the hospital, so it's nice to have company. I'm at least allowed to have Carlos held near me…_ "

"Ryan, what are you doing?" a voice called out. "We have to help with the interviews."

Ryan froze at Nick's voice and sighed as Nick came into the bathroom, "Checking on Sofia?" Nick asked.

"She's still in the hospital," Ryan spoke quietly. "Sofia, I love you. Get some rest; I'll see you later."

There was a click and Ryan sighed, "The C-section was very complicated," he admitted shakily. "Sofia bled a lot and they ended up having to remove everything. Carlos is fine and should come home soon."

"Everything?" Nick replied, his expression concerned as Grissom poked his head into the bathroom.

Ryan nodded grimly, "What's going on?" Grissom asked sternly. "Are we suddenly on break?"

"I was checking on Sofia, sir," Ryan replied softly. "The C-section had some complications…"

Grissom frowned, "Tell you what, Ryan; I just need your help with a group exercise that the interviewees need to do and then you can go be with Sofia and your son for a while," he replied. "You can come back for your regular shift after Captain Curtis makes it over there. Nick, I also need your help."

Nick and Ryan silently followed Grissom from the bathroom to one of the meeting rooms where several applicants, including John, Colin, and Caira sat at a table with a calm looking Greg, "We're going to see how well we all mesh together," Grissom explained calmly. "It may or may not include getting personal, but I'd like each of us to share one thing about ourselves that may be a surprise to other people."

"I can go first to help the interviewees," Nick volunteered, taking a seat at the table. "I'm Nick Stokes and something you might not know about me is that I'm currently undergoing chemo for cancer and raising a son on my own."

Grissom nodded and looked to the student sitting next to Greg, "You," he said calmly. "What's your…?"

"Jill Adams, sir," the young woman said calmly. "I am extremely private person and I understood that this was going to be an interview about our capabilities. I'm personally surprised at who is here."

Grissom frowned, "And why is that, Miss Adams?" he asked in a confused voice.

"Colin Jamison had a breakdown in LA and he just transferred to UNLV last semester, so I'm not sure if he's got the mental fitness for this," Jill spoke coldly. "The student newspaper did a story on him."

Colin sighed, "My girlfriend committed suicide in front of me and I needed a new environment after the story came out," he replied in a quiet voice. "I was doing a co-op at the local lab while going to school and my fitness was called into question after that. I was drummed out by a guy named Hodges, but I've forgiven him for that. I know he works here and I understand that his concern was for the lab."

Nick and Greg exchanged a look, as Hodges had hidden himself away that day and now they knew why, "I've been to a psychiatrist about that and my mentor, Doctor Langston, is also a good listening ear," Colin spoke in a quiet voice, irritated at Jill's callousness. "I work as a janitor at casinos on the strip whenever they need someone, but I manage quite well. LVPD is aware of all of this information."

"That's a big load for someone your age," Grissom spoke calmly. "You seem to be handling things well."

Colin nodded and looked to Caira, who hadn't really been around her older brother since he had left for college, "I'm Caira Jamison and I graduated high school at 16 and got a scholarship to school in Seattle," she explained in a kind voice. "I've been doing a co-op at a Crime Lab there and I decided to try this."

Grissom nodded and looked to John, "I think there's very little that you all don't know about me because of all the news reports, but I'll give it a try," John spoke calmly. "I have two siblings that are going to be one in August and one of them is losing her hearing because she was born a preemie. I learned a little bit of sign language when I was younger, but I'd really like to learn more to communicate with her."

Caira smiled and Colin looked intrigued, but Jill looked irritated and Grissom found himself wanting her excluded from any further interviews, "Miss Adams, is there an issue?" Grissom asked sternly.

"How is this testing our proficiency with investigations?" Jill asked coldly. "Investigations involve…"

Grissom sighed, "What I haven't told you is that cuts can be made at any time during the interview process," he spoke in a calm voice. "Since I'm going to be supervising those who make it to the pilot program, I have the authority to stop the interview process when I feel there's a reason to."

John looked worried, as he didn't have much to share and Colin flinched, but Grissom silently opened a folder, crossed out something on a page, and then handed the folder to Jill, "Miss Adams, you're welcome to appeal my decision, but I don't personally think you're fit for the pilot program this year," Grissom spoke in a firm voice. "If you can't handle simple things like this, you can't handle the program."

Jill swore, grabbed her folder, and stormed out of the room, "I-I'm sorry, I guess I should have talked about something else," John spoke nervously, wondering if he was in trouble. "Am I out too?"

"No," Grissom replied calmly. "You're aware of what people know about your life and so you chose to focus on something new and positive. The ability to do that under scrutiny is quite remarkable."

John nodded, "If anyone else feels that this menial exercise is a waste of time, I would invite them to get up and excuse themselves from the rest of the interview process so that our time isn't wasted," Grissom spoke in a calm, but firm voice. "Some of the program will involve this type of thing and other…"

Silence fell over the room as a couple more students got up and left, clearly bored with the lack of interaction with crime scenes. Grissom opened a couple more folders and crossed their names out.

"Well, if that's all the dropouts, we'll move on," Grissom spoke calmly. "I'll go next."

* * *

 _ **Miami, Florida**_

"…You tell Olansky that if he doesn't get out on his beat, I'll draw up paperwork to have him fired," Rick hissed as he wandered into the staff room where Calleigh, Eric, and Jesse were having some coffee.

Swearing, Rick hung up, "I thought Horatio gave you a case," he snapped, glaring at the three.

"We went by the hospital and Felisa LaRusso was released yesterday," Calleigh explained in a concerned voice as she gazed at Rick. "We don't have a current address on file for her, so we can't visit her home."

Rick scowled, "What about that club Bobby was shot at?" he hissed. "That address should be here."

"Horatio doesn't want us going back there without backup and I can't seem to get any uniforms to meet us or escort us there," Calleigh explained in a distressed voice. "Something about the blue flu?"

Rick swore and massaged his forehead, "You've already started chemo, haven't you?" Calleigh asked.

"I had no choice," Rick spoke sternly. "I'm not going into the field if there's an incident; I'm just doing a backlog of paperwork and if there's an incident, you'll be dealing with Detective Speedle."

Calleigh nodded, "From what I've been hearing, this blue flu was organized after Ryan Wolfe was fired and left Miami," Eric spoke, having overheard cops talking. "It's their way of sticking it to Horatio."

Rick scoffed, "Well, Wolfe was in Patrol before transferring to the lab," he spoke irritably. "I don't understand why you two and Horatio couldn't make him feel welcome. At least Speedle…"

"Ryan was fired for having marijuana on him," Eric snapped, tired of hearing people stick up for Ryan Wolfe. "That kind of behavior is unfitting for a police officer whether or not he is off-duty."

Rick scowled, "And you popped positive because of your sister," he snapped, suddenly feeling nauseous.

Giving Eric a glare, Rick silently hobbled off to the bathroom, "What do you think it'll be like to have Emily in charge of IAB?" Eric asked quietly. "I don't know her as a police officer very well."

"Sergeant Stetler wouldn't have gotten clearance to appoint her as temporary head if the chief hadn't agreed," Calleigh spoke quietly. "I believe she'll be fair, but we shouldn't push her buttons."

Eric sighed, "Why didn't Speed take it?" he spoke angrily. "He's senior next to you."

Calleigh shrugged and Eric silently left the room to find Tim and ask him why he didn't take the temporary position as head of IAB, "Speed?" Eric called out, finally spotting Tim and Walter in one of the computer rooms, silently printing things. "Speed, I wanted to ask…why didn't you take the job?"

"What job?" Tim asked curiously, giving Eric a look. "You mean as temporary head of IAB?"

Eric nodded and Tim sighed, "Look, I know you and Calleigh don't exactly like Emily, but you need to show your support for her," Tim spoke in a cross voice. "She's been through a lot and she's amazing."

"You're senior next to Calleigh, though," Eric spoke quietly. "Why didn't Stetler ask you to do it?"

Tim shrugged and went back to his printing, "Delko, you need to chill," Walter spoke anxiously.

"If you have a problem with things, go bother Horatio with it," Tim spoke firmly. "I'm fine."

Scoffing, Eric left the room, "You okay, Speedle?" Walter asked softly. "Delko's high-strung."

"I don't need any more promotions for a while," Tim spoke quietly. "It was hard enough being promoted to Detective. I just want to work on what Horatio's asked us to work on, but Delko doesn't get it."

Walter nodded as Horatio came into the room, "I just saw Eric sulking near the windows," Horatio commented in a concerned voice. "Is something going on that I should be aware of?"

"Delko was wondering why Speedle didn't get the IAB job," Walter replied in a worried voice.

Horatio sighed patiently, "Emily is very qualified," he replied calmly. "I trust Rick's decision."

Tim sighed heavily, suddenly feeling uneasy, "Did you call New York, H?" he asked softly.

"I left a message with NYPD," Horatio spoke quietly. "I've also been trying to contact Patrol…"

Uneasiness filled Tim, as Olansky and Jessop had told him about Patrol's plan to strike in increments in protest over Ryan's firing. Tim had considered joining them, but had ultimately decided not to simply because he couldn't abandon Horatio, especially after Horatio had helped him through the years. He also couldn't afford to stop working because his kids all had special needs that needed resources.

"Patrol's been organizing a 'blue flu' since Ryan was fired and they asked me to join in, but I ultimately decided not to," Tim confessed, handing the papers to Horatio. "Here are all of the print-outs."

Horatio frowned and silently accepted the print-outs, "That may complicate our investigation into this troubling situation," he mused in a concerned voice, puzzled and concerned by the actions of Patrol.

* * *

 _ **Las Vegas, Nevada**_

Quietly cursing the Vegas heat, Ray silently made his way through the casino and up to the offices where he was set to meet Sam Braun. Anya had arranged for him to meet the man who would ultimately be tasked with torturing and killing Horatio; she had advertised Sam Braun as being a killing expert.

Now, as Ray lingered outside of Sam's office, all he wanted to do was find the Boscorelli's and kidnap Maritza from her father just so Anya wouldn't think him a druggie and a loser. Thanks to DCFS leak, Erinn Chavez, Ray knew that the Boscorellis were in Vegas and it would be simple to find them.

"So, you're the guy who wants to kill Horatio Caine?" Sam Braun asked as he suddenly came out of the shadows and eyed Ray suspiciously. "Horatio Caine isn't an easy target from what Anya LaRusso says."

Ray scoffed, "Anya LaRusso's a lightweight," he hissed. "Living off of Dimitri LaRusso's money."

"And Anya tells me that you want to kidnap Maritza Boscorelli from her father and return her to her mother," Sam spoke in a quiet voice, moving close to Ray. "I heard that whole mess in the news."

Ray nodded, "Maritza's mother is receiving proper help, but she can only recover so much without her daughter and Officer Boscorelli isn't a fit parent," he spoke coldly. "I believe that it will be beneficial…"

"They're from New York." Sam asked coldly. "I doubt Anya asked you to talk to me about this."

Ray sighed, "No, she asked me to ask you for help in dealing with Horatio, but kidnapping Maritza and sending her back to her mother in Miami will prompt Horatio to investigate," he explained in a nervous voice, knowing Sam Braun was capable of having him killed. "We could set a trap for Horatio there…"

"And what happens to him then?" Sam asked in an unimpressed voice. "A murder in Miami?"

Ray shook his head, "Anya owns a greenery or some sort of multi-building property in the desert that would be a perfect place to torture Horatio until he dies," he replied eagerly. "Nobody will be the…"

"The Crime Lab is growing in numbers come September because of that pilot project," Sam replied.

Ray scoffed, "A crop of college and university punks will only keep them too busy to deal with Horatio being kidnapped," he replied in an amused voice. "The kid who cleans your casinos is going to lose his job and his life if he doesn't make the pilot program and distract the police from searching for Horatio."

"Colin Jamison doesn't have it in him to kill," Sam scoffed, clearly annoyed. "Anya asked him to keep watch on Horatio once Horatio is here, but I don't believe Colin can kill him….just administer torture."

An evil expression crossed Ray's face, "But I can kill," he hissed. "And I want to be the one to do it."

"If you can manage to kidnap a child of Maurice Boscorelli and deliver her to her mother unharmed, I will help you with this plan to deal with Horatio," Sam spoke firmly. "I don't kidnap children and I don't soil my hands with their blood, but Horatio Caine is another story; he is an eyesore to big criminals."

Ray nodded, murder in his eyes, "I will personally kidnap Maritza Boscorelli," he promised firmly.

* * *

 _ **Please read and review!**_


	8. Target Acquired - July 1

**_July 1_**

 ** _Manhattan, New York_**

Weak coughing filled the apartment and Bosco sighed heavily, watching as Danielle checked Maritza's temperature, "She's got a fever, Maurice," Danielle spoke quietly. "You'll have to take her to a clinic."

Nodding, Bosco gently scooped the cranky Maritza out of her crib, "I wish you were allowed to come and help me deal with her medical issues, but Miami DCFS won't let you," he growled. "Stupid DCFS."

"This Erinn Chavez seems quite shady and I think I'll be going to the Crime Lab and asking them to investigate her," Danielle said, holding the most recent letter from them. "Maritza doesn't need this."

Bosco sighed and nodded, "I don't get why they won't let you just adopt her because you were there when she's been born and you've got mothering experience," he grumbled, dressing Maritza in shoes and a coat. "I'm a little nervous about taking her out alone, though. What if something happens?"

Danielle followed Bosco and Maritza into the living room where Sully and Yelina were sitting with Nicolas and Ray on the couch while Michael and Emily were playing with toys on the floor nearby, "Where are the rest of the kids?" she asked in a worried voice. "It's so quiet around here."

"Ellie and David went to visit Kylie," Sully explained. "Carlos is doing well today and Tommy's there."

Danielle nodded, "John went to visit Emily and Alex," Sully continued. "He left a note."

"Maritza needs to go to a clinic and I'm not allowed to take her," Danielle spoke anxiously.

Yelina passed Nicolas to Sully and stood up, "I need to get Ray Junior examined anyway because I want to make sure he's healthy for school next month," she spoke calmly. "We can go with Maurice."

"Thank you," Bosco commented, relieved he wouldn't have to go alone. "It's not far from here."

Yelina nodded and Ray got up, "We'll see you in a little while," she spoke calmly. "All right?"

Danielle nodded and kissed both Bosco and Maritza before they left with Yelina and Ray Jr., "And how are you two?" she asked, smiling down at Michael and Emily. "They seem very happy."

Emily smiled, cooed, and continued playing with toys, but Michael immediately lifted his arms towards her, "Oh, come here," Danielle spoke, sitting on the floor and gently pulling Michael into her lap.

* * *

The air was warm, but the sky was clouding over as Bosco walked down the street with Maritza in his arms and Yelina and Ray Jr. beside him, "It could be a seasonal thing," Yelina spoke calmly.

"I don't know, but I just don't want to go anywhere alone with Maritza because we don't know what your ex is going to do," Bosco spoke anxiously. "I got a call from NYPD that Ray's in the wind."

Ray Jr.'s eyes went wide and Bosco sighed, "I think you were in bed when they called," he explained in a concerned voice. "They said they were on the lookout and to not go anywhere alone."

"Why does my dad have to be such a jerk?" Ray Jr. asked in an annoyed voice. "I hate him."

Yelina's eyes widened, but she said nothing because the counselor the family was currently seeing said that it was important to let Ray Jr. express his feelings verbally without trying to interfere.

"Oh, so you hate me, do you?" a dark voice suddenly hissed. "Well, kid, I'm not fond of you either."

The group turned and were horrified to see Ray standing there in jeans, boots, and a flannel shirt with loaded pockets, "Ray," Yelina spoke anxiously, quickly getting in front of her son, Bosco, and Maritza.

"Surprised to see me, Yelina?" Ray asked coldly. "Your idiot son abandoned me to die…"

Ray Jr. spat at him and Ray responded by pulling out a gun, "I want the brat in Boscorelli's arms," Ray hissed, shoving Yelina aside to get to Bosco and Maritza. "Her mother misses her dearly."

Bosco responded by getting his off-duty gun out and pointing it at Ray while shielding Maritza, "No way," he snarled, angry that Dr. Price would send a goon after Maritza. "She's my kid!"

Yelina shoved Ray back and Ray responded by promptly shooting Yelina in the abdomen, "MOM!" Ray Jr. shouted, his eyes wide as Yelina collapsed to the ground. "Dad, please, why are you…?"

Swearing, Ray smacked Ray Jr. with the gun and lunged at Bosco, knocking them and Maritza into a brick wall. Maritza screamed loudly as Ray grabbed her away and slammed Bosco hard into the bricks, promptly knocking him out, "SCREW ALL OF YOU!" Ray hissed, glaring at Ray Jr. "Especially you!"

Ray Jr. swore as Ray vanished down a nearby alley with Maritza, but he immediately grabbed Bosco's cell out of his pocket and got his jacket off as he dialed 9-1-1, "Mom!" he said anxiously, pressing the jacket over his mother's bleeding wound. "Please, someone, my dad shot my mom and took Maritza!"

* * *

 ** _Miller Residence_**

"How did the interview go?" Emily asked as she came into the living room after settling Alex in his crib for a nap so she and John could visit while Faith was supervising from the kitchen. "Did you get in?"

John shrugged, "They're only going to select 10 people for the semester and we started out with about 30 or 40 at the beginning of the week," he explained calmly. "About 10 were cut by the end of the week because the guys in charge found things in the applicants that made them unsuitable for the program."

"I'm finished high school," Emily spoke softly. "I was thinking of maybe going to community college."

John nodded as Emily joined him on the couch, "I wish you'd stay home," Emily spoke softly.

"I don't even know if I got into the program yet," John replied. "I won't know til later this month."

Emily frowned, "Why do you have to go to Vegas?" she asked softly. "You could keep going to NYU."

"Working at the second-best crime lab in the country is a cool opportunity and if I get into this program, I get to do that and go to UNLV for a semester," John replied calmly. "I really want to do this."

Emily gave him a look, "I was hoping you wanted to be Alex's dad," she replied softly.

"Um, I'm too young to be a dad and you should really find out if Alex's actual father wants to be a dad," John spoke nervously. "I don't want to be a father at 18. I want to finish school and grow up a little…"

Emily's eyes widened in shock, "Mom thinks I need to do that too, but your mom had you when she was young and you turned out okay," she replied in a shocked voice. "I'm worried who the father might be."

"Could it be Derek Stokes?" John asked quietly. "You got pregnant at that party in Bed-Stuy…"

Emily sighed, "I might have, but I don't know," she replied anxiously. "I just don't want to make any more waves with cops after I was almost killed by those guys I reported for raping Nick Stokes."

"I know you want me to stay here and marry you so I can be Alex's dad, but I'm not ready to do that," John replied as he got up. "I really think you need to find out who the dad is and reach out to him."

Emily scowled as the phone rang, "Hello?" Faith said in a concerned voice. "Oh…Sully…okay."

There was a click and Faith came out into the living room, "John, that was your grandpa," Faith spoke in a nervous voice, her expression somber. "I need to walk you home right now; something happened."

John frowned, "What happened?" he asked anxiously as he went to get his shoes.

"I'll tell you on the way," Faith spoke anxiously. "Emily, you stay here and take care of Alex."

Once Faith and John were gone, Emily went over to the computer, logged in, and began to look up DNA testing on the internet. She really wanted to know who the father of Alex was…just to know.

* * *

 _ **New York Crime Lab**_

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Mrs. Boscorelli," Mac spoke calmly as he skimmed the letters from Erinn Chavez of Miami DCFS that Danielle had brought. "You're right to be concerned."

Danielle sighed as she sat in the chair on the other side of Mac's desk, "This is not normal behavior for DCFS," Mac explained in a concerned voice. "It seems that this worker has it out for you."

"Am I happy that Maurice was raped by Doctor Price?" Danielle replied firmly. "No, but I'm going to stand by him and I'm going to support him. I didn't give birth to Maritza, but I want to be her mom."

Mac nodded and got up, "I can have Adam run this Erinn Chavez through the computer and see if anything comes up," he spoke calmly. "It seems like she has a personal vendetta against you."

Danielle nodded as Danny suddenly came running to Mac's office, "Hey, Mac, we got a call," he said.

"Danny, you handle it with Flack," Mac replied calmly. "Get Lindsay and Hawkes if you need to."

Danny suddenly looked at Danielle, "They said your mom and husband were involved," he stated softly.

"My mother and Maurice took Maritza to the clinic because she's sick and they took Ray Junior with them," Danielle replied sternly. "Maurice isn't even on duty until after the Fourth."

Danny suddenly looked very somber, "Lieutenant Davis was first on scene and he said that Ray Junior saw his father initiate the attack," he spoke anxiously. "Ray Junior called 9-1-1 right away…"

"Maritza!" Danielle shouted, bolting from Mac's office to the elevator. "Ray took Maritza!"

Alarmed, Mac and Danny hurried to the elevator and Danielle started crying and swearing loudly as she tried to press the button to leave, "What's going on?" Lindsay asked, poking her head out of a room.

"Maritza Boscorelli's been kidnapped," Danny spoke somberly. "Not far from her house…"

Horror filled Lindsay's face and she touched her stomach protectively as she watched Danielle struggle to compose herself, "Your husband and mother were hurt trying to stop it," Danny concluded.

"We'll take you home so you can check on your kids," Mac spoke calmly. "It's on the way…"

Danielle sighed, "My father's home with Nicolas, Mikey, and Emily," she explained anxiously. "John's visiting a friend and Dad probably wants to go to the hospital, but Maurice was hurt too…"

"I'm going to get an Amber Alert out for Maritza Boscorelli," Lindsay spoke anxiously, knowing that they already had a photo of Maritza from when she was brought to New York. "Danielle…"

Danielle got her phone out and dialed home, "Dad?" she spoke anxiously as a voice answered.

" _Ray Junior called me after he called 9-1-1 and I called Faith to bring John home_ ," Sully spoke in an anxious voice. " _When John gets here, I'm going to the hospital. Maurice and Yelina are there and Ray Junior's with Davis at the scene. Davis will bring him to the hospital once they get information…"_

Danielle sighed anxiously, but didn't speak, "Okay," she finally managed to say shakily. "Is Maurice…?"

" _Davis says he took a beating_ ," Sully explained anxiously. " _Arrived just before paramedics_."

Danielle nodded, "I think I'll head for the hospital," she spoke quietly. "Can you ask Carlos to…?"

"I told Carlos what happened and he and Tommy are gonna keep David, Ellie, and Kylie busy," Sully explained anxiously. "I…I can't lose another wife to the makings of a psycho, Danielle…"

There was a click and Danielle sighed as she pocketed the phone, "I'm going to the hospital since John's on his way home and he's capable of babysitting," she spoke anxiously. "I'm…I'm sorry…."

"I can take you over there," Lindsay volunteered softly, walking over to Danielle. "All right?"

Danny looked concerned, but didn't' say anything, "I'll call you if we need you," Mac spoke calmly.

Danielle nodded and let Lindsay lead her into the elevator, "Maritza's birth mom is in a prison in Miami, right?" Danny mused softly, his expression concerned. "Do you think she could have arranged this?"

"We need to get more information about what happened and then contact Miami," Mac replied.

* * *

 _ **Angel of Mercy Hospital**_

"… _He's got bruising on his forehead, face, and chest from hitting the wall and he broke a couple ribs_ ," Bosco heard a voice say. " _Unlike Detective Sullivan, Sergeant Boscorelli was very fortunate_ …"

Bosco opened his eyes and saw blurry figures hovering above him, prompting him to blink and recognize the faces as doctors and nurses. Pain suddenly shot through him as light suddenly flooded his vision.

"Get that out of my face," Bosco spat, wincing as he tried to sit up. "Ow…everything hurts."

The light moved away and Bosco suddenly felt himself being gently lifted to a height where he could see the room, "Boscorelli, take it easy," Dr. Fields spoke anxiously. "You got beat up pretty badly."

"Maritza got taken," Bosco spoke, realizing the worst. "Ray Caine Senior knocked me out for her…"

Mary Proctor suddenly came into the room, "Where's Yelina and her son?" Bosco asked softly.

"Yelina got rushed to surgery and her son is with Davis at the scene," a voice quietly spoke.

Bosco turned and saw Holly standing there in paramedic garb, "I responded," Holly explained.

"Maritza's missing," Bosco spoke in a pained voice. "Ray shot Yelina and knocked me out…"

Holly nodded, having heard bits and pieces from Ray Jr., "I'm sorry," she spoke anxiously.

Bosco sighed heavily and winced, "Mary, he needs something for pain," another voice spoke.

Holly looked towards the door and was relieved to see Danielle there along with a concerned looking Lindsay, "NYPD used the sirens," Danielle spoke in a quiet voice as she approached her husband.

"Maritza's gone and Doctor Price had something to do with it," Bosco grunted in a pained voice.

Danielle sighed and Bosco cringed, feeling nothing but pain, "You need something for pain," she spoke in a tone of voice that told him she knew. "I know we have to talk, but you need to have medicine…"

"Can you call Ma?" Bosco asked, unaware that Mary had gotten a shot ready. "She can babysit."

Danielle nodded, "Give him pain medication, please," she spoke, looking at Mary.

Bosco whimpered as Mary slipped the shot into his IV line, "Do you need anything?" Holly asked.

"I don't know at the moment," Danielle spoke anxiously. "Has anyone bothered calling down to Miami to tell them about Ray Caine? Maritza's birth mother is there and they need to know about this…"

Lindsay came into the room, "I hate to bother you, Sergeant Boscorelli, but I need to know what happened," she spoke in an anxious voice. "I know you're upset and in pain, but it's important…"

Bosco sighed as the medication began taking effect, "I know," he whispered, taking Danielle's hand.

"I think Miami DCFS had a hand in it too," Danielle spoke anxiously. "A worker named Erinn Chavez."

Lindsay nodded, "I had my doubts about all the things she was ordering and authorizing and so I took the letters she sent to Detective Taylor," Danielle spoke anxiously. "I think it was a set-up."

"It's not your fault," Bosco spoke in a groggy voice. "Tara…she was so desperate to get her back."

Danielle sighed heavily, "You're a good mom," Bosco spoke groggily. "I love you."

"Love you too," Danielle spoke softly, seeing that the medication was making him sleepy. "Um, Detective Monroe, the pain medication is knocking him out. I…I don't know if he can help…"

Lindsay nodded, "Ray Junior saw what happened," she replied softly. "We'll put a guard here."

Sighing, Danielle covered Bosco up with a blanket as he fell asleep, "Can you also send someone over to the apartment, please?" she asked softly. "John will be there alone with three infants and the Nietos are downstairs with David and Ellie. I…I'm going to stay here with Maurice cause we're both hurting…"

"I think Mac sent someone over," Lindsay replied in a concerned voice, hoping it was true.

* * *

"Are you going to be all right by yourself with three infants?" Sully asked anxiously as he got a suitcase together for Yelina while John sat on the couch with Michael, Emily, and Nicolas in their swings.

John, who had been quickly walked home by Faith, sighed, "I know how to look after kids," he spoke in a concerned voice, his expression somber. "Did...did this happen because I applied to go to Vegas?"

Sully frowned, "Maritza wasn't taken because you applied for that," he replied firmly. "Maritza's birth mother never liked that your father got custody and she asked someone for help getting her back."

"Why would anyone hurt Grandma, though?" John asked softly. "And Dad...I heard he was hurt."

Sully sighed as the doorbell rang and he hurried over to it, dreading reporters, "Who is it?" he asked.

"Sully, it's Ty," Ty replied in a concerned voice. "The senior guys released Ray Junior."

Cursing anxiously, Sully opened the door and was surprised to see Brendan with Ty and an anxious looking Ray Junior standing in the hallway, "Hey," Sully said, gently hugging Ray Junior. "Come in."

"I wanted to go to the hospital to see Mom, but nobody would let me," Ray Jr. spoke softly.

Sully sighed, "Raymond, I promise I'll see what's going on with your mom and I'll call you when I know something," he replied in a concerned voice. "John's going to babysit; can you please help him out?"

Ray Jr. nodded and moved inside the apartment, "NYPD wants someone guarding the apartment because they haven't found Ray Senior yet," Ty explained anxiously. "I offered to do it."

"I'm going to go over to the hospital," Sully explained, holding up the suitcase. "John's in charge."

With that said, Sully was gone and John allowed Ty and Brendan into the apartment, "How'd your interview in Vegas go?" Brendan asked, closing and locking the door. "Did you get in?"

"I won't know until later this month," John replied softly. "Emily Yokas...she wants me to step in and be the daddy to Alex and I can't be; not when she doesn't even know who Alex's father is..."

Ty nodded, "I, uh, was friends with your mom when she was pregnant with you and it's a hard thing for teenagers," he explained nervously. "Edward...he tried to tell me off and I broke his nose..."

Brendan looked surprised and sighed, "Grace...she came with me and she's downstairs helping Carlos and the kids," he explained quietly. "She's so overdue and she thinks moving around will help..."

Michael suddenly whimpered and John quickly retrieved him, "I think these two need a nap," John spoke in a quiet voice. "Ray, can you help me put the twins down for naps and then I'll make you lunch."

Ray Jr. nodded and collected Emily before going into the twins's room with John. A moment later, John and Ray Jr. came out of the room, "What do you want for lunch?" John asked in a quiet voice.

"I wish my dad was dead and I wish John Sullivan would adopt me," Ray Jr. blurted out anxiously.

John nodded silently and led Ray Jr. into the kitchen, "Pick whatever you want," he spoke gently, getting a hold of the cordless phone. "I'm gonna call Grandma Rose to see if she can help."

* * *

 ** _Angel of Mercy Hospital_**

Anxiety crippled Sully as he silently made his way into the ER where he had been told Bosco and Danielle were. He had made it to the surgical floor and had been told by the doctor that Yelina was undergoing a hysterectomy and colostomy and that it would be a while; the blood loss had been very severe.

The sight of uniformed cops littering the hallways concerned Sully, but he simply made his way to the correct room and saw that Bosco was asleep in bed, "Hey," Danielle spoke softly, walking over to him.

"Yelina's getting a hysterectomy and colostomy," Sully explained quietly. "I...I hope she'll be okay."

Danielle sighed softly and gently hugged him, "It's bringing back memories of losing Tatiana," Sully explained in a somber voice. "I told Yelina about Tatiana and she was very...very supportive."

"Dad, I know this is a sensitive subject, but I need to ask," Danielle spoke quietly. "Did you ever have any sort of relationship with my birth mother? We've never really talked about her and I'm curious."

Sully suddenly looked thoughtful and planted himself in a chair, prompting Danielle to do the same, "Your birth mother was named Ellen Seville and she was serving as a police informant in exchange for staying out of Riker's," he explained in a quiet voice. "I was the one she reported to because it was Ty Senior's idea to dump me in the deep end. Ellen and I got very close and she ended up pregnant."

"But you raised me alone," Danielle spoke softly, giving him a look. "What happened?"

Sully sighed, "Ellen was the type who didn't like to care about anyone other than herself and her interests," he explained quietly. "One morning, I get to the precinct for work and Davis Senior says that you're there in a carrier with documents. I found you on Ty's desk with everything and legal documents declaring me your father. You looked so much like me when you were a kid, so I knew you were mine."

Danielle nodded, not wanting to open more old wounds for her father, "NYPD opened an Amber Alert for Maritza while I was still there," she spoke quietly. "I...I tried my best, but I wasn't a good..."

"...Don't say that," Bosco's groggy voice spoke as Bosco woke. "You're a good mom, Danni..."

Danielle took Bosco's hand, "I want to go home to the rest of our kids," Bosco spoke groggily, looking at her and noticing Sully in the room. "Sully, I...I'm sorry about Yelina. I hope she's okay..."

Sully sighed, "Bosco, don't worry about it," he spoke kindly. "Do you really feel like going home now?"

Bosco grunted and cringed, but managed to sit up in bed, "I'm going to even if I don't," he grunted.

As Bosco swung his legs over the bed, Mary Proctor came into the room, "I'm going home to my other kids," he said in a pained voice, seeing her concerned look. "I'll stay in bed, but not at the hospital."

"I wouldn't normally allow this, but under the circumstances, I understand," Mary replied in a concerned voice. "I'll get you meds, instructions, and a wheelchair. Sully, I'm sorry that your wife is hurt..."

Sully nodded and as Mary left the room, Bosco sighed and began to weep into his hospital gown.

* * *

 ** _Miami, Florida_**

Sadness filled Horatio's eyes as he read the national Amber Alert for Maritza Boscorelli; it listed that her abductor was Ray Caine and that a Maurice Boscorelli and Yelina Sullivan had been injured in an attempt to stop the abduction. Horatio knew that Dr. Price had asked for Ray's help in getting Maritza back and that Felisa and Anya LaRusso had most likely provided Ray with the money he needed to get Maritza.

"Horatio?"

Horatio looked up from his computer and saw Calleigh standing in the doorway of his office, "Everyone's downstairs waiting for you," Calleigh spoke in a quiet voice. "I didn't know what to tell them..."

Nodding, Horatio got up and followed Calleigh down to the staff room where Eric, Tim, Emily, Robert, Natalia, Walter, Jesse, Alexx, and an anxious looking Tripp sat, "I just got word that Maritza Boscorelli was abducted from New York and there's an Amber Alert out for her," Horatio spoke, not wanting to wait.

Robert paled, but said nothing, "Yelina was injured trying to protect her, as was Maurice Boscorelli," Horatio explained in a somber voice. "Ray Caine has been identified as Maritza's abductor and..."

"I shouldn't be here," Robert spoke quietly, rising. "Felisa and Anya paid for that to spite me."

Horatio frowned, but didn't say anything, "I knew what that whole mess did to Boscorelli and now he's probably really upset about his daughter being taken," Robert continued. "I need to go phone him."

Nobody stopped Robert as he left the room, "Do you really think the incident at the club was why Felisa and Anya were giving Ray money?" Tim spoke up worriedly. "We saw the transactions between them."

"No, I don't think the two things are connected," Horatio replied calmly. "I think that Doctor Price has wanted her daughter back for a long time and I think she just happened to reach out to those..."

Eric gave Tim a look, "You're investigating Ray Caine?" he asked sharply. "Isn't he dead?"

"No," Tim replied in a patient voice. "Ray Caine is alive and Horatio asked me and Walter to investigate into his movements. It seems that Anya and Felisa gave Ray Caine a huge sum of money recently."

Calleigh looked surprised, "And to answer your question, I haven't asked about any further promotions since I made Detective because promotions and notoriety give me anxiety," Tim explained, feeling like they needed to understand his reasoning. "I've been seeing a therapist since the incident at the club."

Everyone but Emily looked to Horatio for confirmation, "It's not my place to discuss what people do outside of work," Horatio replied calmly. "What we need to do is find out where Doctor Price is..."

"Isn't Doctor Price in prison?" Calleigh asked in a shocked voice. "You're talking as if she was released."

Horatio sighed, "She was moved to a mental health facility some time ago and I am going to be making arrangements to go there for a visit to see if she knows anything about Maritza," he explained. "She is not supposed to have custody of her and I want to know why she suddenly wants to make trouble."

* * *

 ** _Manhattan, New York_**

A knocking sound filled the apartment and John sighed irritably, as he was setting up a simple game for David, Ellie, and Kylie to play with Tommy while Carlos read stories to Nicolas. Michael and Emily were content with playing with their toys on the floor near Carlos while Ray Jr. and Rose Boscorelli made a meal together. Rose had come over immediately when John had called and explained what happened.

Wanting to keep the environment as calm as possible, however, John calmed down and went over to the door, frowning when he looked through the keyhole and saw Flack with his parents in the hallway.

Swallowing hard, John unlocked and opened the door, "Dad, you look like crap," he spoke softly.

"I wasn't gonna stay there away from my kids," Bosco spoke in a pained voice. "But I do need to..."

Rose hurried over to Bosco, "Maurice, you need to go to bed," she spoke anxiously. "My poor baby."

"I was ordered to go to bed," Bosco spoke. "I have to take pain stuff and not move around a lot."

Danielle silently helped Bosco walk over to the empty couch and sit down, "Legs up," she ordered.

Bosco sighed, but laid down on the couch, "I'll make you soup," Rose spoke anxiously, horrified.

"Sully's still at the hospital," Bosco spoke in a tired voice. "Ray Junior, he told me to tell you that."

Ray Jr. nodded and silently continued watching the food Rose was making, "Detective Flack is going to be hanging out here for a while," Danielle explained, closing and locking the door. "Orders from NYPD."

"Did you guys find Maritza?" David asked in an anxious voice, looking at Flack. "John said she was..."

Flack shook his head and watched as Ellie got up and suddenly ran to Danielle for a hug, terrified at the prospect of being kidnapped again, "Honey, Ray isn't going to take you next," Danielle spoke softly.

Kylie whimpered, "Daddy, is Mommy coming over?" she asked, gazing at Carlos. "I'm scared."

Carlos sighed, "Do you think we should go home and wait for Mommy, Kylie?" he asked gently.

Kylie nodded and Carlos got up with Nicolas, handing the little one off to Ray Jr. before walking over to the table, "Mommy's probably working," Carlos spoke gently. "Are you sure you don't want to stay?"

Kylie responded by hugging Carlos and crying into his pants, "Oh," Carlos spoke softly. "Let's sit."

"Detective Flack, can I get you some coffee?" Danielle asked quietly. "Maurice, do you want...?"

A loud snore filled the apartment and Danielle smiled sadly at seeing her husband passed out asleep on the couch, "Mary gave him a pain med before we left," she spoke softly. "I'll just make him comfy."

"I'll get Dad a blanket and pillow," John spoke in a quiet voice. "Ellie, wanna help me?"

Eager to help her biggest brother, Ellie nodded and trailed after John while Flack sat down in a chair.

* * *

 _ **Grand Central Station**_

Jill Adams stepped off the train that had brought her back from Las Vegas after she had failed to get into the program. She had finished out the semester and had then decided to go to New York to see if the big city could make her feel better about her failed life. She had been herself at the interview and had washed out. Everyone had always loved her, yet her personality had alienated the Crime Lab.

Sighing irritably, Jill grabbed hold of her suitcase and silently made her way through the station and found herself quickly irritated when she heard the sound of a crying baby coming from the nearby restrooms, "Why won't you be quiet?" she heard a man hiss. "We have to get on a train to Miami."

Frowning, Jill paused and frowned when Ray came out with a very sad looking Maritza in his arms with a large shopping bag in his hand, "That's hardly a way to speak to a baby, sir," Jill spoke sternly.

Ray gave Jill a look and quietly produced a small gun from his pocket that he had stolen off Bosco before fleeing, "This is not my child and I am hardly worthy of being called sir," he hissed. "However, your nosy and rather rude attitude has made me reveal this. If you scream or fail to follow me, I _will_ use it."

Jill's eyes widened, but not a sound escaped from her lips as Ray shoved Maritza into her arms, "My name is Raymond Caine," Ray spoke calmly, pocketing the gun. "You are going to help me return this child to her mother because Maurice Boscorelli isn't fit to take care of any child even though he's..."

"Boscorelli?" Jill replied in a hushed, anxious voice. "I went to interviews in Vegas with a Boscorelli."

Ray nodded, figuring that John Boscorelli had been in Vegas with Jill, but Jill hadn't made it into the program, "We'll go back to Vegas eventually, but we need to go to Miami for a little business first."

Before Jill could reply, Ray took her hand and forcibly dragged her to a train, "Get on," he ordered.

Swallowing hard, Jill climbed on the train and Ray got on quickly; he was well aware that the police were probably looking for them. He also knew that this train would go non-stop to Miami at a high speed.

As the whistle indicating departure sounded, Ray ushered Jill and Maritza into a sleeper car near the back of the train that he had paid for under an assumed name. It was quiet, food delivery was accessible, and none would disturb them there. Jill looked repulsed at the thought of being in the situation.

"Do you want me to shoot you now?" Ray asked coldly, glaring at Jill. "You look like a tattletale."

Jill flinched, "I wouldn't know who to call even if I could tell," she hissed anxiously. "I won't tell."

Ray scoffed and watched Maritza whimper, "Entertain the kid," he ordered. "I'm dead if she's unhappy."

"Someone ordered you to kidnap this little girl?" Jill asked as the train began to move. "Why?"

Ray scoffed and took a swig from a flask he kept in his pocket, "If you want to live longer, less questions are probably best," he hissed coldly, sitting on one of the beds. "I stole baby supplies from a dime store."

Sighing, Jill sat and placed Maritza on the bed, "Give me the stuff then," she replied anxiously.

Grinning, Ray handed Jill the bag of supplies and watched as the shaken woman tended to Maritza.

* * *

 ** _Please read and review!_**


	9. The True Definition of Friendship

**_July 10_**

 ** _Miami, Florida_**

The emergency room was quiet and Horatio found himself deeply confused as to why he had been called there; it was obvious that nothing was going on. As Horatio was debating whether or not to turn around and leave, as he had been called while on his way to work, Natalia came into view.

"Natalia, what's going on?" Horatio asked, approaching his colleague. "Did something happen to...?"

Natalia shook her head, "Bobby's fine and he wishes you would come back," she replied softly.

"With Rick and his children there, I am better off on my own," Horatio replied softly. "What's up?"

Natalia sighed, "I was informed that Derek Stokes recently discovered that he has a son in New York with Emily Yokas and he had a meltdown over it," she explained softly. "He assaulted people over it, but they won't do anything about it in Texas because of his family name. I need your help."

Horatio frowned at the mention of Derek Stokes, as he still had nightmares about the night Derek had tried to kill him in his own home, "She knows Detective Tripp and knows that you're his friend," Natalia spoke, concerned at the expression on Horatio's face. "Are you still having nightmares?"

"I would rather not discuss it," Horatio replied. "You and Bobby...are trying to start a family and..."

Natalia suddenly looked somber, "BJ and Adam are mine legally and I don't know if we'll have any more than them because my body might not be able to handle it," she explained softly. "When Bobby and I were dating, we went to see about that and the past abuse I've suffered has made it very hard..."

"I'm sorry," Horatio spoke softly. "Anyway, who is this person that wants to talk to me?"

Natalia silently led Horatio into an exam room and Horatio was stunned to see a battered Candace Stokes sitting on a hospital bed wearing a gown with a blanket covering her legs, "Doctor Stokes?" he asked softly, silently surveying her injuries. "Natalia...she tells me that you were assaulted by Derek."

"Derek recently discovered that he has a son with some girl he messed with while he and Nick were in New York," Candace spoke quietly. "Some DNA testing company sent him a letter about it."

Horatio nodded, "Derek moved off the family ranch and is in a halfway house because Mom and Dad don't think he should pursue getting to know his son," Candace explained. "Neither do I, but Derek won't talk to any of us now. He showed up at my work to get a character reference and I said no..."

Deeply shaken, Candace started to cry, "I sent Nick an email and made him swear not to tell anyone where I was," she explained through tears. "I...I can't go back to Texas, but to tell Frank..."

Natalia silently embraced Candace, "What can I do to help?" Horatio asked, deeply stunned.

* * *

 ** _Las Vegas, Nevada_**

Loud knocking filled the Sanders home and Greg, who had been cuddling with Jessica on the couch while Jenny rested in bed, sighed irritably and put Jessica in her swing. He then walked over to the front door, which was in view of Jessica and the rest of their massive living room.

"This better be important," Greg growled, frowning when he opened the door and saw Nick there.

Nick sighed, "Do my parents know you and Jenny are in Vegas?" he asked anxiously. "Do they?"

Greg frowned, "Our attorney's in Miami," he replied. "We use a Miami address to communicate..."

"My sister emailed me recently and said that Derek's moved off the family ranch and into a halfway house because he found out he has a son in New York," Nick spoke anxiously. "That might make him angrier about you trying to adopt Jessica. I hope my parents don't end up telling Derek..."

Greg suddenly looked angry, "Let me guess, they threatened to tell Derek where we are if I don't drop the adoption request?" he asked, unaware that Jenny had gotten up and was coming to see him.

"I haven't even talked to my parents about this," Nick replied coldly. "They wouldn't say that."

Jenny frowned, "Nick, where's Parker?" she asked, wondering why Nick and Greg were fighting.

"He stays with Sara when I'm on nights," Nick explained. "I just came by to warn you about Derek."

Jenny frowned, "Derek's got another kid and Nick's scared about what that means," Greg explained.

"My sister emailed me recently and said that Derek's moved off the family ranch and into a halfway house because he found out he has a son in New York," Nick spoke anxiously. "That might make him angrier about you trying to adopt Jessica. I hope my parents don't end up telling Derek about..."

Jenny sighed irritably, "I won't let the Stokes family take my daughter away from Greg and I," she replied in a firm voice. "No offense, Nick, but Greg's been there for me since before she was born."

"I know that," Nick replied calmly. "Look, I'm sorry. I thought you'd appreciate the warning."

Jenny nodded, but Greg silently returned to Jessica, "Look, Nick, I do appreciate the warning, but isn't there anything you could do to help Greg be able to adopt Jessica?" she asked softly. "What happened with Derek was when I was in a very dark place and I don't want that to follow me my whole life."

"I'll talk to my parents," Nick promised quietly. "I should get Parker home and ready for school."

Jenny sighed, "Have you two found a place yet?" she asked softly. "You didn't have to move..."

"I found a nice condo apartment closer to work," Nick replied calmly. "I'll get our stuff soon."

Jenny watched as Nick returned to his car and talked with Parker briefly before getting in and driving off, "He didn't have to move and he shouldn't even be driving cause he's not done chemo," Greg said.

"I know you're upset about the adoption thing, but Nick isn't siding with Derek," Jenny replied as she closed and locked the door. "I'm glad Nick warned us that Derek could try something."

Greg nodded, "He's lost some weight and isn't sleeping," he commented. "I hope he's all right."

"I'm going to call my parents about what Nick told us," Jenny spoke softly, kissing Greg.

* * *

 ** _Manhattan, New York_**

Yelina sighed heavily as she opened her eyes, her sleep disturbed by another nightmare about Ray nearly killing her over Maritza. She had been released from the hospital after a week because Danielle had argued that she would be take care of her at home due to her years of experience as a paramedic and Yelina had agreed. Bosco had recovered and was due to start back to work that very day, but he would on call if anyone wanted to question or talk to him about the case involving Maritza.

Voices filled the room and Yelina smiled when her husband came into the room bearing a tray of toast, yogurt, and juice, "Hey," Sully said calmly. "I thought I'd make breakfast for you this morning..."

"Thank you," Yelina spoke softly, wincing as she slowly sat up in bed. "What time is it?"

Sully smiled as he set the tray on the bed, "Mid-morning," he explained softly. "Bosco's at work and Ray Junior's keeping Nicolas busy. Danielle signed David and Ellie up for a summer program at the library and John's with them. Danielle's home and is spending time with Michael and Emily."

Yelina nodded, "Are you sure I'm not a burden?" she asked softly. "It's going to take some time..."

Sully sat on the bed and lovingly fed Yelina the yogurt and toast, "You're not," he replied in a quiet voice as Yelina drank her juice. "I was so scared that I was going to lose you and I didn't want that."

Yelina nodded and finished the juice, "That's sweet of you to say, John," she replied softly.

Sully took the tray, set it aside, and lay down, gently holding Yelina in his arms and Yelina let him.

Out in the living room, Danielle sighed softly as she sat with Emily in her lap while Michael played on the floor with letter blocks. The house and family without Maritza were different, but the NYPD had been tirelessly combing New York and had found no trace of Ray or Maritza as of yet. The Boscorelli's didn't have a lot in the way of money, so Bosco couldn't even offer a reward for Maritza's safe return.

Noise from the television caused Nicolas, who was sitting in Ray Jr.'s lap, to coo happily, "Hey, Danielle, do you think John Sullivan would let me ask him?" Ray. Jr. asked, gazing at Danielle.

Danielle looked at Ray Jr. with compassion on her face, as she knew that Ray Jr. wanted her father to adopt him so he could get away from the 'Caine' name, "Ask me what?" Sully asked as he came out of his and Yelina's bedroom with the breakfast dishes. "Your mom says she might want a walk today in her chair and just to the park, so did you want to help me with that? It's a decent day out."

"Can you adopt me?" Ray Jr. blurted out anxiously. "I don't want to be known as a Caine anymore. Uncle Horatio adopted my cousin, Bobby, when Bobby was young, so he can have the name."

Sully's eyes widened in surprise, "I want you to be my dad," Ray Junior spoke anxiously.

Sully quickly put the breakfast dishes in the sink, "Does your mom know about this?" he asked.

"No," Ray Jr. replied softly. "I...I was going to ask her about it the day she was shot."

Sully sighed, "I don't have a problem with it, but you had better talk to your mother about it first," he replied in a patient voice, stunned at the turn of events. "She's still in bed, but she's awake."

Nodding, Ray Jr. handed Nicolas to Sully before getting up and going into the bedroom, "You haven't been out and about since Maritza was taken," Sully spoke quietly. "Why don't you take Michael and Emily to the park or to one of those Mommy and Me groups? I know you don't want to go back..."

"To work?" Danielle replied softly. "These little ones need me since I can actually mother them."

Sully nodded and Michael suddenly started whimpering and reaching for Danielle enough that Sully picked him up and deposited him in Danielle's lap, "Maurice has gone back to counseling," Danielle spoke quietly. "That's why he's never on time getting home. He goes to the same centre..."

Just then, the computer made a noise indicating that a new email had arrived and Danielle quickly put Michael and Emily on the floor with their toys before going over to the computer. She quickly logged in and found an official looking email stating that John had been accepted to the Las Vegas Crime Lab Pilot Program starting in the beginning of fall semester. It also said an official packet had been mailed.

"John left his email open after he checked the computer last night," Danielle spoke quietly, gazing at Sully. "He...he was considering dropping out of the application process, but I wouldn't let him."

Sully nodded, "He got accepted," Danielle explained in a pleased voice. "I hope he takes it."

* * *

 _ **Miami, Florida**_

"...Lieutenant Caine, I do not appreciate threats," Dr. Vatelli spoke in a cold voice as he sat down beside his desk with the phone to his ear. "Doctor Price's treatment was mandated by the prison and I assure you, we do not have any children on our premises. If you want to get a warrant, please do..."

Ignoring the harsh reply from Horatio, Dr. Vatelli hung up the phone, stood up, and moved into the common area of his isolated hospital. Ray was lounging on the sofa while an anxious Dr. Price was silently sitting at a table with an unhappy looking Maritza. Jill was lingering anxiously in a corner.

"Vatelli, where's the money?" Ray asked coldly. "I need to plan for the operation on Horatio."

Dr. Vatelli scoffed, "I let Anya know what you did and she's got money," he replied. "She's probably taking care of her mother after the nonsense that Lieutenant Caine and his nephew put her through."

"When are you going to let me go?" Jill whined, her expression anxious. "I did what you asked, Ray."

Ray scoffed, "You'll lead Horatio and his crappy team right for me," he hissed. "I can't let you go."

"I was on a vacation to New York and you made me come here!" Jill snapped, glaring at Ray.

Ray chuckled, "You couldn't mind your own business, girl," he replied in an amused voice.

"I was rejected by the pilot program because I commented on some idiot kid named Colin Jamison over his issues," Jill scoffed. "He's a waste and I'm appalled that he even made it through the interviews."

Before Ray could reply, footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway and he was stunned to see a menacing looking Anya with Erinn Chavez, "Ah, Maritza made it safely," Anya spoke, smirking.

"I proved myself worthy of kidnapping and killing Horatio, Anya," Ray spoke, rising from the couch.

Anya looked amused, "Who's the girl cowering in the corner if you did it alone?" she replied coldly.

"A snoop," Ray hissed. "Anya, I've wanted to be rid of Horatio and his brat heir for years..."

Anya, however, walked over to Jill, "Colin mentioned that some snoopy, rude girl tried to get him kicked off the interview and I gather that would be you," she spoke coldly. "Jill Adams, right?"

Jill said nothing and Anya laughed, "I was just told that Colin got accepted into the program and I find it funny that you seem to be so smart, yet you are in this situation," Anya said. "What should I do?"

"I shot Yelina when she and my brat tried to stop me," Ray interrupted. "Not sure if she survived."

Anya looked amused, "Perhaps the NYPD would be interested to know that a girl was kidnapped from Grand Central Station by Ray," she replied in an amused voice. "They might let Horatio know."

* * *

 _ **Manhattan, New York**_

The sound of the volunteer librarian reading stories to the kids, including David and Ellie, prompted John to sigh and look up from the book he was reading nearby. He had established a routine of running errands for his mother, taking his siblings to the reading program, and going to his NYU therapy group ever since Maritza had been taken. Life went on, but the monotony was slowly growing tiring.

As John sat there, waiting for the program to be over so that he, David, and Ellie could go home, he spotted Brendan among the children's books. Sighing, John stood up, grabbed his bag, and walked over to where Brendan was. There was a basket on Brendan's arm that was already filled with several books.

"Sergeant Finney, how are you?" John asked quietly. "I...I heard Grace had the baby."

Brendan nodded and smiled, "Grace had a baby boy and we named him Brendan Tyrone Finney," he replied in a kind voice. "Because Grace is a little older, she had a C-section, but she and Brendan are doing very well. I'm just running errands in between shifts at NYU. I guess congratulations are in...?"

John frowned, giving Brendan a look of confusion, "Since I'm your advisor at NYU, I got notified that you got into the program," Brendan explained. "I guess that you haven't seen your mail yet?"

"I...I got in," John replied in a shocked voice, his eyes wide. "Even after they heard about Maritza?"

Brendan nodded, "They sent me an email and they're aware of the situation, but they know it's not going to affect your performance," he said calmly. "You have to be out there by September 10th."

John silently gazed over at David and Ellie briefly and sighed, "I haven't talked about this with my parents yet and they may not want me to go after Maritza..." he spoke softly. "It's been a hard time."

Just then, storytime ended and David and Ellie came over to John, "Can we get books?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, I'll check them out on my card," John spoke quietly. "After that, did you want to go home?"

Ellie nodded, "Can Dad teach me to shoot?" David asked softly. "I wanna protect people."

"No, Dad will not teach you how to shoot," John replied firmly. "You're only 10 and too young."

David scoffed and stomped off to collect books, "How about I hang out til you guys are ready to go and I walk you home?" Brendan suggested. "I don't know why David wants to learn to shoot guns..."

Ellie hurried off to find some books and John sighed, "David's anxious because of what happened and he thinks if he learns how to shoot, he can stop more bad things from happening," John explained. "Our dad and him argued last night about guns and Dad told David he can learn to shoot when he's 12."

Before Brendan could comment, Emily came over to John with Alex in her arms, "Hey," she said.

"Hi," John spoke nervously, not wanting an argument with Emily. "I didn't know you were here."

Emily nodded, "We were late and I thought Alex might enjoy it," she replied softly. "Can we talk?"

Brendan moved off closer to David and Ellie, but stayed close enough to see John, "I...I thought about what you said about Alex's father, so I asked this private DNA lab for help and I found him," Emily explained in a quiet voice. "Alex's father is Derek Stokes and the DNA lab sent him a letter..."

John frowned, "Mom was furious when she found out that I did it behind her back and she's already hired a lawyer to try and keep Derek away, but..." Emily spoke anxiously. "You were right..."

"Don't you dare blame your irresponsibility on me," John replied firmly. "You chose to actually contact Derek Stokes when you knew he was the father even though you know Derek is a dangerous guy."

Emily's eyes widened and she threw a book at John's face before shoving him hard into a nearby bookshelf. Before Brendan could react, Emily left quickly with Alex to gather her thoughts.

"Are you okay?" Brendan asked in a stunned voice, seeing a large bruise forming where the book hit.

John straightened up and winced as he felt pain in his back where he had hit the shelf, "If you want to walk over to the precinct and file an assault report, we can," Brendan spoke quietly. "Do you?"

"David and Ellie are going to freak out," John replied softly. "I did not expect Emily to attack me."

Brendan nodded, but didn't say anything, "Yeah, all right," John replied softly. "I'll report it."

Soon enough, David and Ellie returned with their books and John led them to the check-out counter and watched the books get checked out, "John, what happened to your face?" Ellie asked worriedly.

"Um, we gotta make a stop on the way home," John said quietly. "We gotta go talk to the police."

Silence filled the air as the four walked down the street to the nearest precinct, "Is this Dad's precinct?" David asked as they went inside. "I thought Dad worked closer to the apartment than this."

Flack, who was working the desk that day, suddenly noticed Brendan, John, David, and Ellie lingering near the doors, "Hey," he said calmly, walking over to the group. "I wasn't expecting a social call..."

"Um, I was assaulted at the library," John spoke quietly. "This girl threw a book at me and shoved me."

Flack frowned, "Okay," he spoke calmly. "Do you have any idea who the girl was that did it?"

"It was Emily Yokas," John spoke quietly. "Can we go sit in a room and talk about it, please?"

Flack nodded, "I'll stay with David and Ellie," Brendan volunteered. "Go and talk."

* * *

 ** _Miami, Florida_**

Tripp's eyes grew wide when he saw Candace asleep on the exam bed and he immediately looked at Horatio and Natalia for an explanation, "Her car is stuffed to the gills in the parking lot and I think she was running because Derek assaulted her," Natalia spoke quietly. "Alexx is taking care of her."

"Oh, man," Tripp said, his expression worried. "And she's scared that I'm going to leave her, right?"

Horatio sighed, "You got here awfully fast, Frank," he spoke quietly. "Was there a case nearby?"

Frank sighed, "No," he replied quietly. "Um, I actually came by to get your nephew."

Horatio and Natalia both frowned, "Bobby took the kids over to Speedles himself this morning and then said he had things to do on his day off," Natalia spoke anxiously. "What...what's he doing here?"

"Um, he's up getting counseling," Frank admitted, knowing Bobby would be mad at him for spilling his secret. "He's been getting it since that incident with Felisa LaRusso. I thought...I thought he told you."

Natalia frowned, shocked that Bobby felt so bad about himself and the incident that he couldn't share it with anyone but a counselor, "Delko, Cardoza, and Duquesne have been giving him a very hard time about associating with a known criminal even if it was for noble reasons," Tripp confessed.

Horatio sighed irritably, as Robert had tried very hard to fit in with the team since deciding to join the lab and he had been greeted with nothing but suspicions, condescension, and problems from those who thought a New York beat cop had no business being in a Crime Lab. They had shared several conversations with each other and Natalia about whether or not Robert wanted to stay with the lab or transfer back to Homicide.

"I'll be speaking to them about that," Horatio spoke sternly. "Where is Bobby now?"

Tripp sighed, "Emily's been counseling him here to protect his privacy," he confessed.

Natalia sighed heavily, pulled her phone out, and sent Robert a quick text that Tripp had spilled the beans and that she still loved him no matter what, "I..I can wait for him," she spoke softly. "I suspect that Frank will want to stay here with Doctor Stokes, so I can go up and wait for my husband."

Horatio nodded and Natalia left while Tripp went into Candace's room. For a moment, Horatio considered leaving and then he decided to go to Oncology and see if Rick was having a chemo treatment that day, as he hadn't been at work and had left instructions to direct issues to Emily.

When Horatio reached the Oncology floor, he was surprised to see Tim sitting on a chair beside Rick, who was resting in a chair in the chemo suite. The two were talking quietly, so Horatio didn't go in; he instead wondered if Ryan had been in touch and had asked Tim and his family to help Rick out.

There were times that Horatio wanted to contact Ryan and make amends for their argument and the fallout, but he knew that neither Ryan nor his family would be overly forgiving. Emily had talked to him since, letting him know that Ryan, Sofia, and their son were quite happy in their new life and Horatio didn't want to wreck that happiness. He had, however, secretly sent money to the Las Vegas Crime Lab for Ryan and his new family and had sworn both Grissom and Catherine to secrecy.

Ever since Maritza Boscorelli had been kidnapped, Horatio had been filled with a heavy uneasiness because he felt like an innocent child was being used to set a trap for him. Ray was addicted to whatever drug he could find, abusive, and had it out for him because of the fiasco with Ray Jr. and Horatio knew that he and his brother would meet again eventually; it plagued his sleep at night.

Sighing heavily, Horatio left the Oncology floor and found himself on the Psychiatry floor just in time to see Robert and Natalia leave together via the cafeteria. Horatio went to an empty office and was surprised to see Emily still there, silently organizing her notes while Jesse napped in his carrier.

"Horatio," Emily spoke in a surprised voice, smiling at him. "What can I do for you today?"

Horatio sighed, "I could use someone to talk to," he admitted. "If you have the time..."

"Have a seat," Emily replied in a kind voice, gesturing to the couch. "Tell me what's on your mind."

* * *

 ** _Manhattan, New York_**

"Finney, why was I called down here?" Bosco asked as he came into the precinct and found Brendan standing off to the side with David and Ellie in tow. "Why are you with David and Ellie? Where's...?"

Suddenly, Danielle came into the precinct and frowned when she saw Brendan watching David and Ellie, "I got a call at home that I needed to come here," she spoke anxiously. "Was it you, Maurice?"

Bosco shook his head, "I've been at work," he replied gently. "Weren't the kids at storytime?"

Another officer suddenly came in holding a videotape in their hands and with Mac at their heels, "Sergeant and Mrs. Boscorelli," Mac greeted them. "There was an incident at the library today."

"Where's John and why was his face messed up?" David asked anxiously. "He had a bruise..."

Danielle's eyes widened as shouting suddenly filled the precinct, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" a voice screamed from down the hallway. "MOM, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! YOU HAVE TO...!"

Bosco's jaw dropped when two uniformed officers came into view from a side entrance with a handcuffed Emily Yokas between them. An exasperated and angry looking Faith was beside them.

"Faith?" Bosco and Danielle said at the same time. "What are you doing here? Why is Emily...?"

Faith scowled, "Cops showed up at my place with a warrant for Emily's arrest and a story that she assaulted John at the library," she said sternly. "I know that Emily took Alex to storytime there..."

"I got the video from the security camera that watches that section of the library and looked at it," Danny explained, well aware of the confusion that was present. "It recorded the altercation."

Faith's eyes widened as Danny hurried off into the precinct, "It was on video?!" she snapped.

"Faith, John told us about how Emily wanted him to be Alex's father," Danielle spoke in a kind, but concerned voice. "I know John wants a family of his own someday, but not right now..."

Faith swore, "John told Emily to find Alex's father and that's what she did," she hissed. "Behind my back, she got Alex's DNA tested and now I've got lawyers from the Stokes family breathing down..."

"Knowing that Derek Stokes is dangerous, Emily contacted him?" Mac interrupted sternly.

Faith glared at Mac, "Emily willingly and knowingly contacted Derek Stokes about his son and assaulted John Boscorelli when he told her what a bad idea it was to do that?" Mac asked sternly.

Just then, Flack came into view with a tired looking John, "Sergeant and Mrs. Boscorelli, I believe this one belongs to you," he spoke calmly. "We took written and photographic evidence of the assault and with the video Messer provided, we have her. John decided to file assault charges against Miss Yokas."

"Um, my back hurts a little cause I hit a shelf, but I'm okay otherwise," John spoke quietly, unable to look the enraged looking Faith in the eyes. "Detective Flack said I'm allowed to go home now..."

Danielle nodded and gently took hold of John's arm, "Brendan, would you mind walking John, David, Ellie, and I home?" she asked softly. "Maurice, I'll see you at home when you're not on the clock."

Bosco nodded and kissed Danielle before the group left with Brendan, "Sergeant Boscorelli, can I have a private word?" Mac asked in a quiet voice. "Detective Miller, your daughter's in a quiet room."

Faith stomped off and Bosco looked at Mac and Flack, "Any word on Maritza?" Bosco asked softly.

"No, but LVPD contacted me this morning and said John was accepted to the pilot program," Mac replied in a calm voice, a smile on his face. "Details will be emailed and mailed to him."

As happy as Bosco was for John's hard-earned success, he was still aching to know if Maritza was safe or even alive, "We've determined that Ray took a train to Miami several days ago," Mac said, seeing that Bosco was worried about Maritza. "Grand Central provided us with footage showing Ray Caine handing her to a young girl before they all went to a high-speed train. Thanks to the information that all applicants to the pilot program had to submit, we've identified the girl as Jill Adams from Las Vegas."

"Las Vegas?" Bosco asked softly. "So...she was with Ray. Do you think Doctor Price sent her here?"

"We believe that she might have been planted there to try and stop your son from succeeding just to spite you, but she ended up getting cut during the interviews." Mac explained somberly. "Her association with Ray Caine made us consider the theory and perhaps this is a sick, twisted plot of revenge against you..."

Bosco nodded, "I faxed the information to both Las Vegas and Miami, but I think that Ray and Miss Adams have your daughter in Florida," Mac spoke calmly. "The question now is whether or not they actually reached Doctor Price? I understand that Doctor Price was recently sent to a mental health..."

"Yeah," Bosco spoke in a somber voice. "All this drama because she hates me. I can't believe it."

* * *

 ** _Miami, Florida_**

The mental hospital was quiet, as Dr. Price was the only patient and she had taken Maritza for a much needed rest. Jill had been locked in a room to wait while Anya, Ray, and their friends had a meeting in Dr. Vatelli's office to discuss their plans. The hospital was in the Everglades and so isolated that they could have met anywhere on the grounds, but Anya preferred to meet behind the safety of walls.

"I admit, Ray, I am impressed," Anya spoke coldly. "I've sent reports of your actions to Sam Braun and he is impressed enough that he's going to allow you to personally deliver Horatio to the torture chamber in Vegas. It's an old farm property in the desert and there aren't any settlements around for miles."

Ray smirked, "And how am I supposed to capture Horatio?" he snapped. "Walk into the MDPD?"

"Word's getting around that you had an accomplice and that Maritza is here," Dr. Vatelli spoke in a calm voice. "I told Horatio Caine he would need a warrant to access the property, but I believe he will simply want to come here without fuss because a child's life is involved. I've followed his career and his brother's words enough to know that he would do anything to protect a child...even if it was..."

Anya looked amused, "And knowing my brother, he'll bring that annoying adopted son of his with him to save Jill and Maritza," Ray growled. "Perhaps I can off that little do-gooder from New York too."

"You're just so violent, aren't you?" Dr. Vatelli asked in a worried voice. "Why is that, Ray?"

Ray looked amused, "I don't have mental health issues, Vatelli," he hissed. "I'm just tired because I've had to work around idiot cops, I lost my son to some fatty in New York and my ex, and I can't seem to catch a break when it comes to doing my brother in. I wish Horatio would have died instead of Adria..."

Sighing, Ray walked over to the window, "Adria?" Anya asked. "That was Father's first wife..."

"Ah, so Felisa told you what Horatio told her," Ray spoke softly. "Adria Caine was married to Dimitri LaRusso, but Dimitri killed her when Bobby was young and then tried to kill off Bobby."

Anya sighed, knowing she had hit a nerve with the unusually callous Ray, "Anya, please, I really don't want to say or do anything terrible to you, but I will if you don't stop bringing up the past," Ray spoke in a quiet voice, his expression somber. "Doctor Vatelli, if the meeting's over, I need a rest."

Dr. Vatelli nodded, "I have paperwork to do," he spoke calmly. "It's to let the prison know of..."

Ray silently left the room and made his way to the room that he had set aside for himself, sitting on his bed as pain seared through his chest. He was sick with bacterial pneumonia from sleeping on the streets and also had anemia from poor eating. Dr. Vatelli had provided him with antibiotics, but they were slow to work because he hadn't rested. Maybe now with Maritza there, he could get a little bit of rest.

Quietly taking the antibiotics, Ray got into bed and sighed heavily; he had stopped coughing up blood after leaving New York, but that didn't mean he was well. If his illness hadn't cleared up in the next week, he would ask Dr. Vatelli to take him to a hospital where he could be examined without the fear of being found and arrested hanging over his head. As he lay there, fighting sleep, Anya rapped the wall.

"Good Lord, LaRusso, what do you want now?" Ray asked in an irritated voice. "I'm resting."

Anya poked her head into the room, frowning when she saw that Ray was in bed and in obvious pain, "Did you catch something from New York?" she asked in a concerned voice. "Did you tell Pavel?"

"Pavel was a gracious host while I tracked the Boscorelli's movements long enough to snatch Maritza and he took me to a clinic," Ray spoke quietly. "I have bacteria pneumonia courtesy of homelessness."

Anya raised an eyebrow, "Nice try, Caine, but my brother tells me everything," she replied coldly.

"I stopped coughing up blood as soon as I left New York," Ray replied tiredly. "Now, I'm just sick."

Anya frowned, "Have you told Doctor Vatelli about the blood?" she asked in a stern voice.

"Why, Anya, I'd think you actually cared if I didn't know you," Ray spoke tiredly, sighing weakly.

Anya scoffed, "I'm telling Vatelli you coughed up blood," she hissed. "Stop being so pompous."

Ray scoffed as Anya disappeared from view, the noise of her heels filling the hallway followed by loud, angry Russian words. Moments later, Anya returned with Dr. Vatelli and a bunch of medical tools.

"You need to be healthy if you are to go through with the plan," Dr. Vatelli spoke anxiously.

Ray sighed, but sat up irritably, "So Horatio is spared because I am sick?" he scoffed angrily.

"Not spared, just given a temporary pardon," Anya spoke softly, approaching Ray. "Please..."

Ray frowned at Anya's sudden burst of compassion, but didn't comment on it because she could turn emotional and volatile quite easily, "Doctor Vatelli, I'll fund whatever care he needs," Anya spoke in a quiet voice. "Let me know what you find."

Before Ray could comment, Anya silently left the room and went to the common area of the hospital. She had given into the need for pleasure months ago and had slept with Ray. Not long after that, she had begun experiencing enough symptoms that she wondered if she was pregnant. A test had confirmed that she was having Ray's baby and it was now nearly four months later and she hadn't told him. Dr. Vatelli had learned of the pregnancy and she was now here to protect her child.

Truth be told, Anya hoped that Ray would end up killing himself in the process of killing Horatio so that she could raise the baby in peace and the privilege that came with her family name. Pavel and her mother both knew about the baby and were prepared to help her raise it, but they didn't want anything to do with Ray Caine.

* * *

 _ **Please read and review!**_


	10. Day of Infamy - August 1

**_August 1_**

 _ **Miami-Dade Police Department/Crime Lab – Miami, Florida**_

It was early in the morning, but Horatio was wide awake and in the locker room of the lab with an anxious looking Tim and Robert. Several days ago, Dr. Vatelli had called Horatio privately and said he and his nephew were welcome to come visit the hospital and search for Maritza Boscorelli; he had cautioned them on bringing uniformed police because their presence would spook his patients.

Horatio found the whole invitation suspicious, but agreed to come anyway. He was not, however, going to involve his nephew because he sensed it was a trap, "Speed, you and I are going to go to the hospital and meet this Doctor Vatelli," he explained softly. "Bobby, I don't know why you were invited, but I smell Ray all over this one. Speed, you look enough like Bobby that perhaps we can fool Vatelli."

"Does anyone else know what you and Speedle are planning to do?" Robert asked in a worried voice.

Horatio shook his head, "No," he replied quietly. "I left a written explanation on my desk, with IAB, and with the chief for if this goes south. If I had told the other CSI's, they would want to be involved..."

Robert nodded and swallowed hard, "I feel like something will go wrong," he spoke anxiously.

"It most likely will, so it's better for you to stay here," Horatio replied softly. "Out of the line of fire."

Horatio silently gave Robert a hug, "Someone will call," he promised softly. "Just be safe."

Nodding, Robert silently watched his uncle and Tim leave out a back entrance before going upstairs to the staff room to wait for the call. It would be awhile til the call, but the silence would help him think.

* * *

 ** _Manhattan, New York_**

"Why does court have to be so early in the morning?" Bosco grumbled as he led Danielle and John up the steps and into the front foyer of the courthouse. "I don't even know why we had to come to court."

John sighed tiredly and sat on a nearby row of chairs, "Emily Yokas wanted a hearing," he replied.

"There's video evidence of what happened, so I don't know why," Bosco grumbled. "I think..."

A set of doors suddenly opened and a shocked looking Faith came out of the courtroom holding Alex in her arms while Captain Miller walked beside her, "Faith, is the hearing over?" Bosco asked worriedly.

Faith sighed and looked at Captain Miller, who nodded patiently, "Um, we were called into court over something else," she explained calmly. "Emily and her legal counsel will be here really soon."

"Aren't you staying for the hearing, Faith?" Danielle asked softly. "Emily would expect you to..."

Alex started to cry and Captain Miller took him, "I'll go change him," he said softly.

Faith nodded and sighed as her husband walked off with their grandson, "Emily chose to become emancipated and Caroline helped her do that and gave her access to money that Fred left her in his will," Faith spoke in a distressed voice. "The judge...the judge decided to give custody of Alex to us because Emily was on drugs the day she assaulted John. That's what blood tests found out."

"How did Emily get drugs?" Bosco asked in an upset voice. "I thought she was done with that."

Faith shrugged, "We have custody of Alex til January at least," she explained. "Fred left Emily some money if she ever wanted to stop living with me and Emily took it. She's got her own place now..."

"I feel responsible," John spoke quietly, stunned that Emily had been using drugs. "If I had agreed..."

Faith nodded and sighed heavily, "Emily dabbled in drugs before she met you, John," she replied softly.

"Did you hear that John here got into the LVPD pilot program?" Bosco cut in, his voice pleased.

Faith smiled, "He has to be out there by September 10, just after his birthday," Danielle explained.

"Good job on that," Faith replied in a pleased voice. "That's a tough program to get into, I heard."

John nodded as Captain Miller returned with a happy, sleepy Alex, "Faith, Alex is falling asleep on me," Captain Miller said in a kind voice, smiling. "I think we should go home so he can nap."

"And you have to get ready for work," Faith replied, waving to the Boscorellis as they left.

Bosco looked upset, "I thought she quit that after she overdosed the first time," he grumbled angrily.

Danielle looked concerned, as the mention of Emily Yokas on drugs had obviously hit her husband very hard, "Maurice, did you want to stay for this?" she asked softly. "You've known Emily a long time..."

"Since she was a kid," Bosco spoke in a quiet, somber voice. "I...I'm not sure why she went this way."

* * *

 _ **Miami, Florida**_

"It's not yet at an advanced stage, but it will become untreatable if you ignore it," Dr. Vatelli spoke in a quiet voice as he looked at Ray, who was staring at an x-ray of his lungs. "Lung cancer is serious."

Ray scoffed, "My old man smoked like a chimney for years and I spent the most time around him and I also lived among tweakers," he hissed. "I'm surprised I don't have cancer in more places than that."

"You should be in a hospital getting treatment, not going through with today," Dr. Vatelli argued.

Ray sighed irritably, "All I have to do is shoot Horatio, chloroform him, and get him into the back of the truck," he hissed. "I will be joining Ivan for the drive to Vegas, but I am not driving at all."

"I wish you would reconsider and not go," Dr. Vatelli spoke anxiously. "Anya is already back in Vegas and she and Sam Braun have their plant in the program who can distract anyone from looking for..."

Ray sighed, "It doesn't start for another month," he hissed. "Vatelli, just let me get this done."

"I'll get in touch with Sam Braun and make him arrange treatment for you once you're out there," Dr. Vatelli spoke in a quiet voice, seeing that Ray would not be swayed. "Is Ivan even here yet?"

Ray nodded, "The truck is just inside the gate in the bushes where it can't be seen and Ivan and his men are waiting outside," he replied softly. "Horatio and my beloved nephew should be here..."

Dr. Vatelli silently followed Ray down to the front doors, "Jill is already in the truck and Tara has been sequestered in her room with her child, but they are aware of what is going on," he said anxiously.

The sound of a car prompted Dr. Vatelli and Ray to look towards the road that led into the property and Ray smiled when he saw a Hummer come to a stop just outside the gates. His smile faded, however, when he saw Tim Speedle get out of the Hummer with Horatio; Bobby had elected not to come.

"Good looking man, your nephew," Dr. Vatelli spoke quietly. "He seems very serious."

Ray swore, "That's not my nephew!" he snapped, throwing the doors open. "Horatio, Speedle!"

Horatio and Tim froze, quickly drawing their guns as Ray advanced on them and grabbed a gun from the bushes on the way to the gate, "ATTACK!" Ray screamed, infuriated that Bobby wasn't here.

The sound of an engine starting filled the air and Ray dove into the bushes as the truck drove out of the greenery and smashed through the gate. Tim and Horatio quickly dove out of the way of it, however.

Ivan's men quickly emerged from the bushes, all of them armed, and that caused Horatio to quickly go for his radio. He had been expecting an ambush and his nephew was expecting him to call.

Ray, however, shot Horatio's radio and the bullet singed Horatio's hand, "You're under MY power, big brother!" he crowed as he approached Horatio. "How does it feel to be at my mercy?!"

Bullets suddenly began flying as Tim and Ivan's men exchanged gunfire, all of them wanting to get to Horatio and Ray. Dr. Vatelli quickly locked the doors of the hospital and bolted upstairs to evacuate Tara and Maritza, not wanting either of them to get hurt in what was proving to be a vicious battle.

Swearing, Ray grabbed Horatio by the neck, instituted a headlock, and grabbed a rag out of his pocket that was soaked with chloroform. Horatio struggled, but Ray quickly pressed the rag to his face.

Horatio, however, broke free and rolled across the dirt towards Tim, getting a handle on his gun again in the process. Swearing, Ray promptly fired at Tim, hitting him once in the bulletproof vest, once in the shoulder, and once in the leg. As Tim fell, Ivan's men stopped shooting and ran to grab his gun.

Ray swore and promptly shot Horatio in the abdomen, quickly downing him, "Game set and _match_ ," he hissed, walking over to his fallen brother. "It's time to put you to sleep for your ride, big brother."

Before Horatio could respond, Ray pressed the chloroformed rag over his face and smiled as Horatio quickly succumbed to unconsciousness. A car suddenly came around the back and it stopped where the unconscious Horatio lay. Dr. Vatelli rolled down the window and eyed the mess before him.

"Ivan, I am evacuating Tara and Maritza," Dr. Vatelli said anxiously. "Do you have another doctor?"

Ivan nodded to one of his men, "Doctor Kellin," he said calmly. "Help load the package into the truck."

Tim, who was fighting to stay awake, was powerless to do anything but watch as Horatio was picked up and forced into the back of a box truck by Ivan's men, "What about Speedle, Ray?" Ivan asked.

"What threat is he?" Ray hissed coldly. "Leave him here to die and let's get a move on from here."

Noise filled the air as Ivan's men packed themselves into the truck and the truck drove off into the Everglades at the fastest speed possible. As Dr. Vatelli rolled his window up, he could see Tara cuddling a sleeping Maritza in the back, but he had no gun and no balance with the injuries he currently had.

As Dr. Vatelli's car tore off in another direction, Tim shakily reached for his radio to call for help.

* * *

 _ **Manhattan, New York**_

"All rise for the Honorable Judge Halstead," a voice rang out through the courtroom.

John sighed as he rose, surprised that only his parents, Flack, Brendan, Mac, Danny, Emily, lawyers, and a few uniformed police were in the room, "Please be seated," Judge Halstead said as she took the bench and smacked her gavel. "This closed hearing is now in session. Detective Flack, you may begin."

Flack got up and walked to the front, "On July 10, 2006, John Boscorelli and Emily Yokas met up at the library and there was an altercation initiated by Miss Yokas," he explained firmly. "My..."

"That's a lie!" Emily snapped, glaring at Flack. "John told me to do something and I did it!"

Judge Halstead cleared her throat, but said nothing, "My colleague, Officer Danny Messer, collected the footage from the camera at the library," Flack continued. "With your permission, we'd like to..."

Emily swore and stood up, "He told me to get my baby's father involved and I did!" she snapped.

Judge Halstead eyed Emily, "According to the information provided to me by the Crime Lab, the father of your son is Derek Stokes?" she asked sternly. "I'm sure Mister Boscorelli wasn't aware of that."

"I wasn't, Your Honor," John replied softly. "Emily wanted me to marry her and take on the responsibility of being Alex's father, but I am striving to get my education right now and I don't feel I'm ready to be a father for a long time yet. I just want to focus on healing and building my life."

Emily swore and picked up the water glass on the table to throw at John, but Flack immediately stepped over to her and ripped the glass from her hand, "Are you high, Miss Yokas?" he asked sternly.

"I've seen enough," Judge Halstead spoke firmly, appalled by Emily's behavior. "I find Emily Yokas guilty of assault on John Boscorelli and sentence her to 30 days in a juvenile correctional facility and another 30 days in an inpatient treatment facility. I remand Miss Yokas into custody immediately."

The uniformed officers moved over to Emily and Flack stepped away to let them work. John stood up and silently followed his parents from the room, deeply relieved that he didn't have to take the stand.

* * *

 ** _Miami, Florida_**

Tape cordoned off the entrance to the mental hospital to preserve the ground that had been decorated by bullets and blood. Police cars, an ambulance, and CSI Hummers were behind the tape while Calleigh, Eric, Natalia, Robert, Jesse, and Walter, were surveying the scene. Media had also arrived on the scene and were filming because they knew it was a good story. Tim was in the ambulance with an anxious Emily and Alexx, refusing to leave until he was able to share his account of what happened.

"Why was Speedle here?" Calleigh asked in a stern voice. "Why did Horatio not ask for more backup?"

Robert sighed, "Uncle Horatio was invited to come to this property weeks ago and specifically told not to bring any uniforms, but to bring me," he explained firmly, very much shaken by the news that his uncle was now in the wind. "He didn't like the idea and so he asked Tim to go because he resembles..."

"This was a plan put together by Felisa and Anya LaRusso, wasn't it?" Eric snapped. "You're the reason that the whole lab was put in danger! You should have just let it go after your father died in Vegas!"

Deeply taken aback, Robert flinched as if Eric had slapped him, "Eric!" Natalia snapped angrily.

"You ran away when you were expected to protect him!" Eric snapped. "Like you ran from New York!"

Natalia's eyes widened, Jesse swore under his breath, and Walter looked angry, "I left New York because my daughter was brutally murdered and I couldn't tolerate the memories of that and my unhappy marriage!" Robert shouted, resisting the urge to hit Eric. "Are you sure you're fit to work?!"

Eric swore and lunged at Robert, knocking them both to the ground, "Eric!" Calleigh shouted. "Stop!"

Just then, Emily stepped out of the ambulance with her camera and a recorded statement from her husband that explained what happened before Horatio was taken. She was shocked and angry to see Eric trying to beat Robert up while Robert did his best to not fight back, but get away from Eric.

"What are you doing brawling in a crime scene?!" Emily snapped sternly. "Eric, get off of him!"

Calleigh and Jesse quickly pulled Eric off of Robert and Robert quickly got up as the ambulance holding Tim took off at a fast pace, "I'm reporting this incident to Stetler and he can deal with it back at the lab," Emily spoke firmly. "Eric, your behavior was extremely inappropriate. Detective Caine..."

Robert, however, was already headed back to his truck because he was both hurt and angry over Eric's comments. He didn't care if he got written up, but he couldn't see himself working with Eric anymore.

Emily sighed irritably as Tripp and other uniformed cops crowded around Robert and began talking to him quietly, seeing how hurt the young man was by Eric's comment, "We need all hands on deck for this crime scene, Eric, but I want you to report to IAB when you get back to the lab!" she spoke sternly.

Before Eric could reply, Emily walked over to the crowd of cops, "Detective Caine, if you don't feel comfortable working around Eric, you can go back to the lab," she spoke in a quiet voice.

"Would you like me to take the recording of Speedle's statement?" Robert asked in a quiet voice.

Emily sighed, "Are you sure you're emotionally okay?" she asked softly. "Eric's words were cruel."

Robert nodded silently, unaware that his fortitude was earning him respect from the cops, "Since you don't have an emotional connection to Tim, I'd like you to go to the hospital and collect his things," Emily explained in a quiet voice before looking to the group. "Get started and be thorough."

Eric scowled, but joined Calleigh and Jesse in getting to work, but Walter and Natalia walked over to Robert and Emily, "Do you want some company?" Natalia asked softly, gazing at her husband.

Robert responded by offering Natalia the keys to the truck, "You okay, buddy?" Walter asked softly.

Natalia took the keys and Robert silently walked with her over to their truck, "He's gotta be angry," Walter spoke anxiously. "I've hung out with him a lot and he gets super quiet when he's upset."

Emily looked over at the mental hospital, "Tripp, do you think we should search that?" she asked. "I remember Horatio mentioning that Doctor Price was at a mental hospital. Maritza might be with her."

Tripp looked thoughful and Walter looked concerned, "You think Doctor Price is here?" he asked.

Emily nodded and sighed as Robert's truck took off down the road, "I don't know," she replied, handing Walter the camera. "Put this with the rest of the evidence. This is Detective Speedle's statement."

Walter took the camera with his gloved hands while Tripp turned to the uniformed officers and instructed them to search the building. Calleigh and Eric watched with surprise as the uniforms proceeded into the mental hospital; none of the officers had asked either of them to go along.

* * *

 ** _Manhattan, New York_**

"How was court this morning?" Yelina, who was resting in a chair in the living room watching TV asked as Bosco, Danielle, and John came into the apartment. "I take it the hearing was fast?"

Bosco sighed tiredly and shook his head before silently disappearing into his and Danielle's bedroom, "Maurice has known Emily Yokas since she was little and the way she is now has upset him," Danielle explained in a quiet voice. "John, honey, why don't you go have a nap since you had to get up early? If David's awake, tell him to go wake Ellie and Ray Junior so you kids can get ready for the program."

Nodding, John went to the bedroom he and David shared, "Emily got herself emancipated through the help of her stepmother and she's using her late father's money to live in an apartment on her own," Danielle explained quietly. "Faith and her husband have custody of Alex because Emily is on drugs."

Yelina's eyes widened, "Emily's 17, right?" she asked softly. "She...she's using drugs at 17?"

"Looks that way," Danielle replied softly. "Maurice...he requested a personal day to rest."

Just then, the phone rang and Danielle answered it, "Hello?" she said, hearing a voice on the other end.

" _Where's Maurice, Danielle_?" a smooth voice spoke softly. " _I wanted to talk to him_."

Quickly recognizing the voice as Doctor Price's, Danielle put the phone on speaker, got her phone out, and pressed RECORD, " _In case you don't remember me, this is Tara Price; the real mother of Maurice's daughter_ ," the voice said in a colder tone. "T _ell Maurice that Maritza is being well taken care of and that she's quite safe from your interference. You can also tell him that my doctor decided to transfer me to a different hospital for my safety and Maritza's. It's nice and warm here...Goodbye_."

Shaking angrily, Danielle ended the recording and hung up the phone, "When your dad gets back from his walk with Ray Junior and Nicolas, he can walk you to the police station if you want to inform them," Yelina spoke in a concerned voice, her eyes wide. "Do you want to wake Maurice?"

"I'll tell the police to come here," Danielle spoke in an anxious voice. "Mikey and Emily are still..."

A NEWS ALERT suddenly flashed on the screen, " _We've got some breaking news from Miami-Dade County, Florida where a Lieutenant Horatio Caine and Detective Tim Speedle of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab were ambushed at a mental health facility in the Everglades while investigating a crime_ ," a voice said. " _Detective Speedle was shot and rushed to hospital, but Lieutenant Caine is missing_..."

A shot of the mental health facility suddenly appeared on the screen and Yelina's eyes widened in shock as a clip of the group talking appeared on the screen, " _With Lieutenant Caine missing, it didn't take long for the rest of the Crime Scene Investigators to lose their professionalism_ ," the voice said.

" _You ran away when you were expected to protect him!" Eric snapped. "Like you ran from New York!"_

 _Natalia's eyes widened, Jesse swore under his breath, and Walter looked angry, "I left New York because my daughter was brutally murdered and I couldn't tolerate the memories of that and my unhappy marriage!" Robert shouted, resisting the urge to hit Eric. "Are you sure you're fit to work?!"_

 _Eric swore and lunged at Robert, knocking them both to the ground, "Eric!" Calleigh shouted. "Stop!"_

 _Just then, Emily stepped out of the ambulance with her camera and a recorded statement from her husband that explained what happened before Horatio was taken. She was shocked and angry to see Eric trying to beat Robert up while Robert did his best to not fight back, but get away from Eric._

" _What are you doing brawling in a crime scene?!" Emily snapped sternly. "Eric, get off of him!"_

Danielle gaped at the television and froze when she heard swearing, "What is this?" Bosco whispered.

"Maurice, Doctor Price just called and she and Maritza have been moved," Danielle spoke somberly.

Bosco paled and suddenly sank to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably into the carpet as the scene changed to a newsroom, " _The scene is under investigation and we will update the public as the situation develops_ ," a newscaster said grimly. " _The mental hospital is currently also under investigation_..."

Danielle walked over to Bosco as she dialed 9-1-1 while Yelina, who was crying, continued to watch the news. While Danielle was on the phone, the door opened and Sully came in with Ray Jr. at his side and Nicolas in a stroller. Sully froze at seeing Bosco sobbing and Yelina in tears.

"What happened?" Sully asked, quickly locking and closing the door. "Why is everyone crying?"

Yelina sighed and gestured to the news, too shaken to do anything but sit there and cry.

* * *

 _ **Las Vegas, Nevada**_

"I'm a little nervous to go back to work," Sofia spoke softly as Ryan, who had driven Sofia into work from home after getting off work. "Are you and Carlos going to be okay while I'm on Days?"

Ryan nodded and smiled, "I hope your mom doesn't mind watching Carlos while I run some errands," he spoke in a quiet voice. "I also want to walk you inside, settle you in your office, and make sure..."

Sofia smiled and sighed, "I won't be in the field, but you can," she replied softly. "I love you, Ryan."

"Love you too, Sofie," Ryan spoke as he got out of the car and proceeded to help Sofia from the car.

As Ryan and Sofia entered the Crime Lab holding hands, Ecklie came to the front desk, "I need to see you two in my office right now," Ecklie spoke anxiously. "Grissom's already there and waiting."

Frowning, Ryan and Sofia followed Ecklie to his office and were surprised to see Sheriff Atwater and Grissom both there, "Ryan, there was an incident in Miami a little while ago," Grissom explained in a somber voice as he picked up a remote. "This...this incident made national news very quickly."

A NEWS ALERT suddenly flashed on the screen, " _We've got some breaking news from Miami-Dade County, Florida where a Lieutenant Horatio Caine and Detective Tim Speedle of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab were ambushed at a mental health facility in the Everglades while investigating a crime_ ," a voice said. " _Detective Speedle was shot and rushed to hospital, but Lieutenant Caine is missing_..."

A shot of the mental health facility suddenly appeared on the screen and Yelina's eyes widened in shock as a clip of the group talking appeared on the screen, " _With Lieutenant Caine missing, it didn't take long for the rest of the Crime Scene Investigators to lose their professionalism_ ," the voice said.

" _You ran away when you were expected to protect him!" Eric snapped. "Like you ran from New York!"_

 _Natalia's eyes widened, Jesse swore under his breath, and Walter looked angry, "I left New York because my daughter was brutally murdered and I couldn't tolerate the memories of that and my unhappy marriage!" Robert shouted, resisting the urge to hit Eric. "Are you sure you're fit to work?!"_

 _Eric swore and lunged at Robert, knocking them both to the ground, "Eric!" Calleigh shouted. "Stop!"_

 _Just then, Emily stepped out of the ambulance with her camera and a recorded statement from her husband that explained what happened before Horatio was taken. She was shocked and angry to see Eric trying to beat Robert up while Robert did his best to not fight back, but get away from Eric._

" _What are you doing brawling in a crime scene?!" Emily snapped sternly. "Eric, get off of him!"_

Ryan frowned as Grissom turned the TV off, "We know Horatio was your former boss and you two had a spat, but I want you and Sanders in tandem on this case," Ecklie spoke firmly. "This has Sam Braun written all over it. I want you to get copies of the evidence from Miami and work the case."

"Eric and Calleigh aren't just going to share evidence," Ryan replied quietly. "They hate me."

Ecklie nodded, "Grissom's going to contact their IAB department and make them play ball because if it is Sam Braun, we need to work together," he replied. "Remember what Sam did to their IAB...?"

Ryan nodded, "You'll have some evidence by your shift," Grissom promised. "See you tonight."

Sighing, Ryan left the room, but Sofia remained, "Can I talk to you?" she asked softly.

* * *

 _ **Miami, Florida**_

Noise filled Tim's ears as he slowly regained consciousness and found himself in a trauma room within a hospital. He could feel people touching his body and he could hear voices throughout the room.

As Tim's vision cleared, he suddenly heard a gasp, "He's awake," a brisk voice said. "Lift it."

Tim winced as he suddenly felt the gurney being raised and he was shocked to see Alexx, an unfamiliar looking female doctor, and several nurses working on him, "Hey there, Timmy," Alexx spoke softly.

"Alexx?" Tim asked groggily, wincing as he felt people touching him. "Everything...hurts."

Alexx nodded, "Horatio...he was taken," Tim breathed weakly. "In...in a box truck...headed west..."

"Doctor Woods, there's a detective and a CSI outside," a voice spoke. "Should I let them in?"

Alexx turned and looked surprised when she saw Robert and Natalia outside the doors, "They probably came for Timmy's clothes," she replied softly. "Doctor Stokes, could you take the clothes and things out so I can stay with Timmy til he goes up to surgery? They're in that bag on the chair by the door."

Candace, who had only been working at the hospital for a few days, nodded and collected the paper bag of the detective's belongings before going into the hallway, "Hello there, my name is Doctor Stokes," she spoke in a quiet, but nervous voice as she looked at the two. "I assume you want this?"

"You're working here now?" Natalia asked in a quiet, but impressed voice. "How are you feeling?"

Candace sighed and shrugged, "Stokes?" Robert asked quietly. "Are you related to Nick from Vegas?"

"He's my baby brother," Candace replied softly. "I'm recovering...this is just per diem right now, but I'm looking for a more permanent position. Detective Tripp is also letting me stay in his spare room."

Natalia nodded, "Nick's the only one that knows I'm here," she spoke softly. "It's complicated..."

Clearing her throat, Candace held the bag of clothes out to Natalia, "Here," she spoke softly.

Robert sighed softly, "I...I'm beginning to hurt from when Eric tackled me," he spoke quietly.

Natalia frowned worriedly, "Natalia, you need to get that to the lab," Robert said. "It...it can wait."

"Where do you hurt?" Natalia asked softly, deeply worried. "Eric doesn't know his strength."

Robert sighed quietly, "My back and ribs," he spoke quietly. "Natalia...chain of custody..."

"Then stay here and get checked and I'll come back after I visit the lab," Natalia replied firmly.

Robert gave Natalia a look and nodded, "You need time to process anyway," she stated. "Horatio..."

"I hope they find him," Robert spoke in a pained voice. "He's...he's like my father..."

Candace frowned at the mention of 'Horatio,' "The man in there mentioned a Horatio being taken in a truck that headed west," she spoke softly. "I don't know if that means anything or not..."

Robert frowned, "West?" he asked softly. "I...I don't know why he would be taken west."

"I'll mention it to Stetler when I get back to the lab," Natalia spoke softly. "Stay here and get checked."

Sighing, Robert nodded and shared a gentle kiss with Natalia before she left, "If you don't mind, sir, I can examine you just down the hall," Candace spoke quietly as Tim was rolled out of the trauma room.

* * *

 ** _Manhattan, New York_**

"It was smart of you to record Doctor Price's call, Mrs. Boscorelli," Mac spoke in a calm voice, holding Danielle's phone in a secure evidence bag as he sat on a chair in the apartment across from the couch where Danielle and Bosco were sitting. "I hope you don't mind being without your phone for a bit."

Danielle shrugged and sighed as John, who had woken up at the sound of crying, brought mugs of herbal tea over to them, "Well, we'll just have to take John shopping without it," she replied, taking her mug and sighing. "John, despite all this, your father and I think you should still go in September."

"Yeah, kiddo, you earned the spot," Bosco spoke softly. "I can see in your eyes you're doubting it."

John sighed and finished handing out the tea before going to the kitchen to get himself some, "We don't have a lot of information at the moment, but we do know that Doctor Price was most likely moved due to Lieutenant Caine and his group closing in on them," Mac explained. "We'll know more when..."

Just then, the door to the apartment opened and Yelina, who had insisted on talking privately with Flack when he and Mac had come over, came back into the apartment with Flack at her side and Sully helping her walk, "Mac, is there any way I could take some personal days?" Flack asked softly.

Mac frowned in confusion, but said nothing, "Detective Sullivan here shared with me what happened on the news and she would like to visit him herself, but she's on a travel restriction for the rest of the summer," Flack explained. "I just want to take a few days to make sure that Bobby's all right..."

Bosco sighed, embarrassed that he couldn't bring himself to go to Miami himself, but the thought of returning to the place where he had been raped made him feel almost ready to vomit, "Boscorelli, Bobby knows you care," Flack said, seeing Bosco's reaction. "Don't get upset over it."

"I just can't go back there yet," Bosco admitted. "I'm...I went back to therapy over what happened."

Flack nodded, "After we're done here, I'll help you make your case to your boss," Mac promised.

Whimpering suddenly filled the air and Danielle got up, "Mikey and Emily are up from their nap," she explained in a quiet voice, relieved that David and Ellie had taken Ray Junior, her father, and Nicolas with them to the reading program that day because John had court. "I'm glad I talked Dad into going to the reading program with the other kids because they didn't need to be around to know about this."

* * *

 _ **Miami, Florida**_

Hours later, after watching a replay of the fight on the news, Rick Stetler stood in the lab's conference room, silently regarding the view. He was tired and nauseous from chemo, but the chief had requested his presence after seeing Eric attack a fellow CSI in front of the media at a dangerous crime scene.

Through the glass walls, he could see Lenny and Lindsey in the break room doing bookwork that he himself gave them to make sure they were prepared for school in less than a month. He hadn't been able to get a hold of Bobby or Natalia since seeing the incident on TV and he was very worried.

As Rick turned to see if anyone had reported in yet, however, he saw Natalia in an evidence processing room with bloodstained clothes. Sighing irritably, Rick silently walked over to the room.

"What are you doing back here alone?" Rick asked sternly. "You and Bobby left together."

Natalia's eyes went wide at seeing Rick, "The chief saw the fight on the news and insisted that I come in to greet Duquesne and Delko when they come in from the field," Rick explained in a tired voice.

"You just had chemo today," Natalia replied worriedly. "Are Lenny and Lindsey with you?"

Rick sighed irritably, "Anthony Speedle just dropped them off when I got the call, so I had to bring them with me in a cab," he spoke sternly. "Do you know how _expensive_ a cab from Coconut Grove..."

A ding sounded through the lab, indicating that someone was getting off the elevator and Rick stormed over to it just in time to see Eric and Calleigh get off with boxes in their arms, "Have those been logged?" Rick asked in an angry voice. "Leave them with Natalia and come with me right now."

"We have a lot to do," Eric replied firmly. "Calleigh's already given out assignments."

Rick scoffed, "What makes you think Duquesne is automatically in charge?" he asked coldly.

Eric and Calleigh exchanged a look, "I'm not going to do anything about your team dynamics this evening," Rick spoke sternly. "Delko, however, is grounded from the field until further notice."

"We're still investigating two different crimes!" Delko snapped, his anger growing.

Rick scoffed, "You can still work in the lab, but the chief is not too happy with you attacking Detective Caine in the field," he hissed, his voice tired. "Duquesne has no say about when you'll be cleared."

"Are you taking control of the lab until Horatio's replacement is hired?" Calleigh asked softly.

Rick glared at Calleigh, "You're already giving up on your precious boss and he hasn't even been missing for 12 hours," he spat as Natalia came into the hallway. "Are you that desperate for his job?"

"I'm Horatio's second in command," Calleigh replied in a quiet voice. "Didn't you know that?"

Rick smirked as Walter, Jesse, and several uniforms came off the elevator with boxes of evidence, "Horatio put it in writing that if anything happened to him, Speedle was to be put in charge of the lab and Speedle recommended Cardoza as his second," he spoke sternly. "The chief also got a call from Vegas to send them copies of the evidence from today because they have an idea of who is involved."

"Wolfe's in Vegas," Eric snarled. "Why do we want to involve him in our investigation? Horatio..."

Natalia scoffed, "Eric, you're already in trouble for the fight and I wouldn't be surprised if Bobby presses charges against you for injuring him," she spoke sternly. "He's at the hospital right now."

Rick's eyes widened in anger, "Get to work," he hissed, turning away. "Expect a meeting later."

* * *

 ** _New Orleans, Louisiana_**

"Doctor Pride?"

Andrea Pride, who had been fired from the LVPD after Greg Sanders had complained about her less-than-professional counseling tactics used during the situation with Nick Stokes, swore as she peeked through the peephole on her front door, "What do you want?" she hissed. "I'm out of service."

"Open the door or I'll be placing an anonymous call to your big brother about your illegal behaviors," the voice hissed coldly. "We have a patient who needs help and you have medical skills, Drea."

Sighing irritably, Andrea opened the door and frowned when she saw Ivan and another guy there, "Is this about the fiasco that I went through in Vegas?" she hissed. "Sanders got me fired from LVPD."

"Oh, we heard about that through Sam Braun and Sam heard it from the news," Ivan replied softly.

Andrea scoffed, "Dwayne cannot know I helped you," she replied. "He doesn't trust me already."

Ivan nodded, "The patient's in the truck and we cannot bring him out," he replied anxiously. "Do you have supplies? He was shot while we were kidnapping him and our boss wants him healthy..."

Nodding, Andrea quickly gathered medical supplies from the closet that she kept a stash in, "Who did you kidnap this time, my friend?" she asked softly. "Some yuppie who didn't pay up for drugs?"

Ivan chuckled as Andrea followed him to the box truck that was parked outside, "You're lucky I live in such an isolated area," she spoke in a cold voice. "Where did you get your latest target from?"

"Miami," Ivan said as he opened the truck and revealed Horatio, who was laying on an army cot semi-conscious while an anxious looking Jill sat beside the cot. "The other men are taking a break..."

Andrea silently climbed into the back and approached Horatio. Jill silently lifted a wet rag from a wound that she had been putting pressure on, "Peroxide," Jill spoke anxiously. "The bullet's..."

Horatio, who was drifting in and out of consciousness due to the pain and effects of the chloroform, grunted softly as Andrea silently removed the bullet from his abdomen, "We could use your help in Vegas once we get him there, Drea," Ivan spoke quietly from outside. "And I could use comfort."

"Let me seal and bandage this wound and I'll pack a bag," Andrea spoke softly. "I'll bring the toys."

Ivan grinned like a kid at Christmas and waited quietly while Andrea patched Horatio's wound and covered it with a bandage, "I also have an associate who has lung cancer and needs access to cancer treatments in Vegas," he said, shutting the truck once Andrea was out. "Can you help him?"

"Is Sam Braun funding the treatments?" Andrea asked as she and Ivan went into her house.

Ivan followed Andrea all over the house as she packed some clothes, food, toiletries, and other things she would need to be comfortable, "You're very lucky I own a condo out there," she said smugly.

"I didn't know you actually kept your place after you left the LVPD," Ivan spoke in an amused voice.

Andrea nodded and Ivan helped her take her suitcases outside, "The men are down the road, my dear," Ivan spoke in an amused voice. "Do you want to ride shotgun with me for a little while?"

Smiling, Andrea joined Ivan in the cab of the truck with her suitcases and held his hand tight while they drove down the road, "The men are here," Ivan said, rolling to a stop where a crowd waited.

"Cubans and Russians," Andrea spoke quietly. "Quite a stronghold for one man, my sweet."

Ivan smirked as the men approached the truck, "Get in the back and watch Ray as he spends quality time with his big brother," he spoke in a cold voice. "We'll be in Vegas soon enough and the fun..."

"Who's the hot chick, Ivan?" Ray asked as he came over to the truck. "I didn't know you liked chicks."

Ivan scoffed, "This is the doctor who will be looking after Horatio and after you when we get to Vegas because Anya wants Horatio healthy before he is punished," he replied coldly. "There are cots in the back, so I suggest you all get in so we can get out of here. We don't want Miami getting wise to us."

Murmuring filled the air as the men all got into the back of the truck as they were told, but Ray didn't move, "I don't need rest, Ivan," he hissed. "Anya said I wouldn't need it until we got to Vegas."

"Go lie down in the cot in the back," Ivan spoke in a firm voice. "You'll feel better for it."

Sighing irritably, Ray went around into the back of the truck and got in, taking a seat on the empty cot that was just inches away from where his weak, injured older brother lay in a state of unconsciousness.

* * *

 ** _Please read and review!_**


	11. Complications of Teamwork - August 15

**_August 15_**

 ** _Calle Ocho - Miami, Florida_**

" _All police agencies in the western United States have been notified of Lieutenant Caine's disappearance and have promised to assist with the investigation, but there is very little evidence pointing to where he's been taken_ ," Chief Burton spoke to a scrum of media who was gathered outside of the Miami-Dade Police Department/Crime Lab. " _The crime scene investigators are working on it."_

Tim, who had gotten up early, sighed as he sat on his parents' couch with a cup of tea in his hands and continued to watch the news report. His wounds were not completely healed yet, but he was well enough to at least go and supervise from the lab. MDPD had been on high alert ever since Horatio had been taken, but the CSI's had also been kept on a tight leash because of the fight at the crime scene.

As the news report continued, Tim sipped his tea, "Up already?" he suddenly heard a voice ask.

Tim turned and saw Emily come into the living room with a robe over her pajamas, "Hi," he said softly.

"Are you nervous about going in today?" Emily asked softly. "You'll be the supervisor..."

Tim nodded, "I hate the idea, but I'm pleased that H trusts me enough," he replied in a quiet voice.

"I'll be in later because I have some appointments and I have to make sure Sergeant Stetler isn't going against medical orders and overworking himself," Emily explained. "Did you want an appointment?"

Tim sighed softly, "Do you have time now?" he asked softly. "Calleigh and Delko are going to expect me to be on their side in this whole situation and I think Delko attacking Bobby was inappropriate."

Emily nodded, "The CSI's shouldn't be taking sides against each other," she replied softly. "It should be a team and you all should be focused on trying to recover from what happened at the crime scene."

Just then, a whimper came out of the baby monitor that Emily had clipped to her robe, "Jesse's awake," she spoke gently, sighing. "Let me get him up and then I'll make you something hearty for breakfast."

Nodding, Tim silently returned to watching the news while Emily went to get Jesse out of his crib.

* * *

 ** _Coconut Grove – Miami, Florida_**

Natalia frowned when she woke and found that she was the only one in the double bed that she and Bobby had bought after their wedding. Ever since Horatio had been taken, Bobby had struggled with his emotions, sleep, and eating enough; he also hadn't gone into work since Delko had attacked him, but the police department had understood enough to grant him a paid leave until he was ready to return.

Sighing, Natalia got out of bed, donned a robe, and was greeted by the smell of baking coming from the kitchen downstairs. She silently made her way downstairs and saw Bobby sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea while watching the oven, which was filled with something being baked. The kitchen was also clean, which surprised Natalia, as Bobby wasn't one for cleaning before meals were eaten.

"When I was a kid, I'd have a lot of times where I was sad over my mother," Bobby spoke, gazing at Natalia through tired eyes. "I couldn't sleep or eat very well, so my uncle would get me to help him bake something and we'd share it when it was done. I made a few trays of different muffins..."

Natalia silently walked over to the kitchen table and hugged her husband, "Thank you for putting up with my mess of a head," Robert whispered softly, returning the hug as he stood. "Tea?"

"Horatio raised you when you lost your mother and he's missing," Natalia replied softly, following him over to the tea kettle. "As for what happened between you and Delko, you have a right to be upset."

Robert drank his tea, put the cup in the sink, and nodded, "I have full confidence in Speedle's ability to run things while my uncle is gone, but I don't know if I can work with Delko anymore," he explained in a quiet voice. "I have to make a decision about that by the end of the month...IAB's orders."

"If you want to go back to Homicide, I won't be mad at you over it," Natalia replied softly. "Promise."

Just then, the phone rang and Robert silently answered it, "Bobby Caine," he said in a tired voice.

" _Bobby, you're up early,"_ Yelina's kind voice spoke. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to come see you and your family, but the doctor won't let me do lots of traveling until after the colostomy is out..."

Robert sighed softly, "Aunt Yelina, I don't want you to do anything to jeopardize your health," he replied in a tired voice. "I know you care and due to what happened with Ray, to know is enough..."

There was a sigh as the doorbell rang, " _I did send something_ ," Yelina spoke softly. " _To show I care_."

Robert frowned, deeply confused, and Natalia gently guided him to the front door, "I hope that didn't wake anyone up," he spoke worriedly. "Rick's got to go into work early this morning..."

"Rick took Lindsey and Lenny to a hotel yesterday for some family time," Natalia replied softly.

Robert frowned, "I'm going to rent my house to Rick and his kids so they have enough space," Natalia explained with a smile. "Now, are you going to open the door while Yelina is on the line?"

"What are you and my aunt up to?" Robert asked as he opened the door and gasped when he saw Flack standing on the doorstep with a small suitcase. "Donnie...Donnie, what are you doing in Miami?"

Flack frowned at how tired and drained his friend looked, "Your dear aunt was worried about you because of what happened on the news and she asked me to come down here since she's on a travel restriction," he explained in a concerned voice. "She asked Natalia for permission too..."

"Aunt Yelina, thank you," Robert spoke into the phone as he stepped aside to let Flack in.

There was a sigh, " _Hang in there_ ," Yelina spoke in a concerned voice. " _I'll call again soon_."

Robert suddenly switched to Spanish and spoke a few words before hanging up, "My aunt wanted to give me encouragement," he explained with a tired sigh. "Do you want some coffee, Donnie?"

"Spend time with him," Natalia spoke gently. "I'll go wake our boys up for school, okay?"

Before Natalia could climb the stairs, however, Adam appeared at the top of the staircase, "Daddy, Mommy, BJ doesn't feel good," he said worriedly. "He had bad dreams and is puking..."

Robert frowned, "Donnie, sorry, but my dear wife and I need to go check this out," he spoke in a concerned voice. "Adam, why don't you come down here and spend time with your uncle Donnie?"

Nodding, Adam silently came downstairs while Robert and Natalia hurried up to the bedroom that BJ and Adam shared. BJ was curled up in his bed with his face hovering over a trashcan filled with vomit.

"Hey there, champ," Robert spoke in a worried voice. "Adam said you were throwing up?"

BJ sighed softly, "My stomach started hurting a few hours ago," he spoke softly. "And then the puke."

"You could have appendicitis like Adam had," Robert spoke softly. "Amanda...it was from her."

Natalia sighed, "Detective Flack can babysit Adam and we can take BJ to the hospital to get checked out," she spoke softly. "I...I know I have to work, but these boys are more important than my job."

* * *

 ** _Riker's Island Prison – Manhattan, New York_**

It was early, but Mac Taylor was wide awake and had a singular goal in mind with his visit to the dreadful prison that morning. He hadn't told Stella or anyone else that he was coming or that he had been asked by Faith Miller, who had gone to higher authorities, to reach out to his former second.

Getting through security was easy enough and Mac quickly found himself in the visiting area of the cellblock that Stella was in. He sighed as two female guards brought Stella into the room; Stella's hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her blue jumpsuit and sneakers were unusually immaculate.

"Nobody told me you were coming," Stella spoke quietly. "I...I was just finishing a session."

Mac raised an eyebrow, "The prison...it offers counseling services and I guess I did have some emotions about Aiden's death that I didn't deal with," Stella spoke quietly, her expression one of embarrassment and shame. "I don't know if they told you, but Danny and Lindsay were here a week ago and I had a talk with Lindsay about why I wasn't as warm to her as I could have been..."

Nodding, Mac sat at the table, "Have a seat, Stella," he replied . "I did have a reason for coming."

Stella nodded and quickly joined Mac at the table, "Is this about Ray Caine or Maritza Boscorelli?" she asked in a concerned voice. "I see the news and papers, but I don't know anything about those things..."

Mac shook his head, "Nobody thinks you do," he replied calmly. "This is about Emily Yokas."

Stella frowned, but said nothing, "Emily Yokas recently went to jail for assaulting John Boscorelli and for being on drugs," Mac explained. "She's in a juvenile facility for at least the rest of the month and she is not making much progress. Her mother, Faith, thought I should ask you to mentor Emily."

"That's kind of hard to do if Emily's in a juvenile facility," Stella replied in a concerned voice.

Mac nodded, "It would be a work release arrangement and you'd spend time with Emily at the facility and help her with her programming," he explained softly. "The higher-ups will allow it to happen..."

"I'm not much of a role model after what I did," Stella spoke quietly. "I hurt and killed people, Mac."

Mac sighed, "Post-traumatic stress disorder, Stella, can affect people to the point where they do terrible things," he replied. "I know you've been working on letters to the university to go to the people affected by what happened, so that indicates remorse. None of the men involved have expressed remorse."

"Sergeant Finney told you," Stella replied quietly. "I...I apologized to him for hurting his advisees."

Mac sighed, "If you do this, you could be considered for parole next year," he replied, wondering why Stella suddenly seemed reluctant to talk. "Doesn't the thought of getting out of here entice you?"

"Mac, do you know how many people would show up to that in protest?" Stella asked softly.

Mac said nothing and Stella sighed, "When would this job begin?" she asked reluctantly.

"As soon as I call and tell the higher-ups you've accepted," Mac replied in a calm voice.

Stella sighed, "All right," she replied quietly, eager to help another who had made mistakes.

* * *

 ** _Las Vegas, Nevada_**

The sky was dark and the desert air was unusually cold as the truck came to a stop in an alley not far from the city limits. Several stops had been made between New Orleans and Vegas because it was too risky to travel by day and Horatio had become very weak and sick from the wound and operation, so Dr. Pride had been forced to 'borrow' antibiotics from clinics using fake credentials to do so.

Most of Ivan's men had quickly dispersed from the truck and into the nearest casino for drinks, gambling, and refreshment because all of them were exhausted from hauling and babysitting their cargo. Ray, however, simply got out of the truck and watched as Dr. Pride silently tended to the semi-conscious Horatio, who was laying on an army cot near the front of the medium sized box truck.

The doors at the front of the truck opened up and Ivan got out with an anxious looking Jill, who had been forced to ride up front with Ivan and the doctor since the last evening stop, "You know I can't let you go until school begins," Ivan hissed coldly. "I want you to contact New York and say you're fine."

Jill sighed irritably, but nodded, "When we get to Anya's, she will let you use the computer with supervision and you will stay there until term begins," Ivan spoke sternly. "It's comfortable enough."

"How long are we going to be here?" Dr. Pride asked anxiously. "Lieutenant Caine needs rest."

Ivan smirked, "The men are now under the watchful eye of Sam Braun, as this is one of his casinos," he explained in an amused voice. "We can go to Anya's now and drop Lieutenant Caine off..."

Ray spat and swore, but got back into the truck, "Miss Adams, in the back," Ivan ordered quietly.

Jill gave Ivan a look, but got into the back of the truck, sighing as Ivan closed and locked it. Ivan quickly got behind the wheel and tore off out of the alley to make the most of the pre-dawn hours.

Side streets were Ivan's friend as he made his way through the city and into the gated area that held mansions belonging to city moguls. Anya's residence was near roads that led up to a mountain ranch she owned, a place that would be perfect to stash Horatio and later administer torture to him.

Ivan smirked as he passed Anya's brick mansion, left the city limits via another side road, and went up the dirt road to the mountain ranch that hadn't been used since Anya and Pavel were small. The LaRusso children had once kept horses there, but now the buildings sat there uncared for and still full of the supplies from the older days. As the van came to a stop outside a rustic barn, Ivan felt gleeful.

"Welcome to your new home, Lieutenant Caine," Ivan hissed as he got out and opened the back of the truck. "A bed has been prepared for you, but you'll get something less comfortable when you recover."

Horatio let out a pained groan as Dr. Pride and Ray forced him to his feet and out of the moving van, "I know it doesn't seem comfortable, but you'll grow used to it," Ivan crooned, leading the way into the large barn where a cot was set up in the corner beside a large box. "Dump him on the cot..."

Pain shot through Horatio's weakened body as he was forced to walk over to the cot and he promptly passed out cold once his head hit the pillow, "That crate of supplies was provided by Sam Braun and he'll provide more when you ask," Ivan explained, gazing at Dr. Pride. "It isn't far from Anya's..."

Dr. Pride silently opened the crate and did her best to make Horatio comfortable with the medical supplies in the crate, "I'll watch my big brother," Ray hissed. "I'll even do my chemo up here..."

"That is _not_ a good idea, Ray," Dr. Pride replied anxiously. "You need a _sterile_ environment..."

Ray scoffed, "My face is plastered all over the media and I'll be arrested if I walk into a hospital or chemo clinic," he hissed coldly. "It's better for me to stay here and make sure Horatio behaves."

"Fine," Ivan replied irritably, realizing Ray was right. "I'll make sure supplies get to you."

Jill scoffed, "This place is a mess," she hissed indignantly. "I..it's so far out of Vegas..."

Ivan glared at Jill, but sighed calmly, "Let's go to Anya's so you can tell the NYPD to stop looking for you," he hissed, resisting the urge to slap the entitled girl. "Doctor Pride, are you finished?"

"Make sure Horatio eats and drinks," Dr. Price spoke sternly. "You want him healthy, right?"

Ray nodded and scoffed as Ivan, Jill, and Dr. Price left him alone with the now unconscious Horatio.

* * *

 _ **Miami-Dade Crime Lab/Police Department – Miami, Florida**_

The walk up the stairs to Horatio's office was the longest walk Tim had taken in a long time, but he managed it in silence. He was considered the leader of the Crime Lab due to Horatio's absence and according to the paperwork, the promotion would be considered permanent if Horatio ended up dying.

Due to the information he had provided and that Candace had relayed, the search had been limited to the western states and all crime labs in those states had been relayed the evidence from the crime scene. Unfortunately, most of the labs had also seen the news and were insisting on individual reviews of the evidence because of the situation. Ecklie had appointed Ryan Wolfe as the head of the search for Horatio Caine and had declared that Ryan would have access to whatever resources he needed.

Tim silently cleared his mind and entered Horatio's office; it was now his to use because Horatio had explicitly told him to use it should things happen to him. It wasn't something that Tim had wanted, but Horatio was now missing and he was now in charge. Jesse Cardoza would be his second in command.

As Tim sat down behind Horatio's desk, there was a knock at the door, "Yes?" Tim asked.

The door opened and Jesse poked his head into the room, "Jesse," Tim greeted him nervously.

"Just came to welcome you," Jesse explained calmly. "Stetler said you'd be back today."

Tim nodded, "I'm okay enough to supervise, but I have been ordered to not work scenes yet," he explained in a quiet voice. "The doctor was going to make me stay home longer, but I said no."

"I can work with Calleigh, Walter, and Natalia in the field," Jesse replied calmly. "Delko is grounded to the lab until he's cleared and I have no idea what Bobby's doing. He's on paid leave right now..."

Tim sighed, "Then maybe Delko should have restrained himself," he spoke sternly, seemingly irritated that Eric was mad about getting in trouble. "What time is everyone supposed to get in?"

Jesse checked his watch and frowned as lights downstairs flashed on, "Now," he replied calmly.

Nodding, Tim got to his feet and followed Jesse downstairs just in time to see several lab techs, Eric, Calleigh, Walter, Tripp, and Alexx come off the elevator, "Morning," Tim said in the most official voice he could muster. "As you may or may not know, Horatio filed paperwork that would leave me in charge of the lab if something happened to him and something did happen. I'm off medical leave for the most part, but I'll be hanging around the lab until I'm fully off leave. Does anyone have any questions?"

"Who's going to supervise us in the field?" Walter asked in a concerned voice. "We can't..."

Tim sighed, "Jesse's my second and he'll be supervising in the field until I'm able," he explained in a quiet voice. "I know all of you are used to Horatio, but he's not here and we still have to go on because Miami will always have problems that need solving. You can all get to work now, all right?"

Silence filled the lab as the techs scattered, "Speedle, can you lift my restriction?" Eric asked.

"Did you get cleared by a psychologist?" Tim asked calmly. "If you didn't, then no."

Eric scowled and went off to the break room, "Um, Speedle, got a sec?" Tripp asked quietly.

Robert nodded and moved aside with Tripp, "I got a text from Natalia that says she's not coming in because BJ got sick enough to need the hospital," Tripp spoke quietly. "She sends her apologies."

Tim frowned and sighed, "We'll manage," he replied softly. "Bobby and his family have had it rough."

Tripp nodded, his expression grim, "I have to check in with Ryan right away because he's in charge of the search for Horatio in the western states," Tim explained. "Since Maritza Boscorelli's DNA was also found at the scene, I also have to reach out to New York and see how their Crime Lab is handling that."

"What about the rest of your crew?" Tripp asked, seeing Calleigh go after Eric. "They're..."

Tim shook his head, "Ryan won't talk to Eric or Calleigh," he replied. "When we were arranging the communication, he specifically asked to have someone other than them handle the case on this end."

Tripp exhaled sharply and nodded, "You're going to have to talk to Eric at some point," he replied.

Shrugging, Tim silently made his way to the AV room where Dave Benton already had the Skype set up and on the camera feature, "I'll come get you when I'm done," Tim spoke, gazing at the lab tech.

Nodding, Dave quickly left, but Tripp remained as Tim dialed the number that Ryan had arranged specifically for the case. A moment later, an evidence layout room appeared on the screen and Tim smiled when he saw Ryan talking with Sofia, who was holding a bundle of blankets in her arms.

"Ryan, is that mine and Emily's nephew?" Tim asked in a pleased voice. "Hi there, Sofia."

Ryan and Sofia came over to the computer and Sofia showed Carlos Ryan, who was asleep and sporting dirty blonde hair, a face like Ryan's, and a small sleeper underneath a blanket, " _This is Carlos Ryan Wolfe_ ," he explained in a kind voice. " _Sofia's mom doesn't get off until later and we couldn't find anyone available to watch him, so Carlos gets to be with us at work today. We're both staying in_..."

Tim nodded, "Cute kid," Tripp observed quietly. "Would you and Sofia mind if I sent a gift?"

Sofia looked pleased and smiled, " _Thank you_ ," she replied kindly. " _We'd appreciate that_..."

"How's the investigation going on your end?" Tim asked, suddenly all business. "We know that Maritza Boscorelli and Doctor Price were also at the mental hospital, but I remember them going in a separate direction than the van that took Horatio. The FBI ended up taking that information from me to New York through some telephone interviews since we don't exactly know where Maritza was taken."

Ryan frowned as he moved back and opened a folder that was on the layout table, " _The description of the truck you gave me sounds a lot like one that's owned by a moving company called Jetting West_ ," he explained, bringing a paper over to the screen. " _It's a company that has offices in every western state_."

"I wish I had a picture or something, but I don't," Tim apologized. "I...I wish I had taken one."

Ryan sighed, " _You were shot several times_ ," Sofia spoke quietly. " _This is not your fault_."

Tim shrugged, " _Your description was good, Tim_ ," Ryan spoke encouragingly. "I _did a sketch and I faxed it off to the company's offices. They'll talk to everyone on their payrolls and their crime labs will investigate any vans that fit the description. It's small right now, but your information helped."_

"Emily was talking about maybe taking a family vacation out there for Thanksgiving if you guys don't wanna come here," Tim spoke quietly. "We could get a suite at the Rio again if that's easier..."

Ryan nodded, " _Sounds good,_ " he replied calmly. " _The unfortunate thing is that the bullets come back to guns that aren't registered, which means they have to belong to people who don't want to be found_."

"Doesn't that Grissom guy know guns?" Tim asked quietly. "He seems to know a lot of odd things..."

Suddenly noticing Grissom walk into the room, Tim trailed off and was surprised when Grissom smirked, having overheard him, " _You're right, Detective Speedle_ ," Grissom said in an amused voice, coming over to the screen. " _I do know a lot of odd things. Ryan, Catherine wants to talk to you_."

Before Ryan could reply, Catherine came into the room and Ryan quickly walked over to her. Tim and Tripp watched as the two had a hushed conversation. Ryan nodded and came back to the computer.

" _Catherine wonders if one of the men who attacked Stetler was also involved in kidnapping Horatio and she wonders if someone should talk to Rick_ ," Ryan explained quietly. " _Is he still on leave_?"

Tim sighed, "No, he's coming back to work today," he explained. "Hi there, Catherine."

Catherine waved, " _Rick might not want to talk_ ," she spoke softly. " _He's still upset about Sam_..."

Grissom gave Catherine a look, " _You and Rick still talk_?" he asked. " _I thought you two were fighting_?"

Ryan sighed, " _Um, that's the update I have for you today_ ," he said quietly, sensing that Catherine and Grissom were going to argue yet again about Catherine and Rick's relationship. " _Take care, guys_."

The screen went black and Tim, who had been taking notes about what Ryan had managed to come up with, sighed heavily, "It's not much, but it's a start," he spoke in a tired voice. "I hope it helps."

* * *

 ** _Las Vegas, Nevada_**

"The email looks very well written," Anya LaRusso said in a stern voice as she hovered over the computer where Jill was sitting with a written email on the screen. "Send it quickly."

Jill did as she was told and quickly got up after it was done, "Are you sure you're all right to do so much?" she asked quietly, gazing at Anya's belly. "You're pregnant and you could use a rest..."

Anya looked amused, "You seem like a good girl, so how did you get mixed up with a scumball like Raymond Caine?" she asked in a concerned voice. "He kidnapped you from Grand Central Station?"

"He was yelling at a baby in the bathroom and I told him to stop," Jill replied softly. "I..."

Anya nodded and sighed, "My parents work in the casino business and they're very preoccupied with their jobs," Jill spoke quietly. "They have to compete with the likes of Sam Braun, you know?"

"Your parents aren't Victoria and William Adams of the Camino Casino, are they?" Anya asked.

Jill nodded, but said nothing because she didn't have an emotional relationship with her parents, but she didn't want to endanger their lives either, "Ah," Anya spoke coolly. "Do they know you're home?"

"They get the emails, but don't respond," Jill spoke softly. "I..what do I do until school starts?"

Anya shrugged and sighed tiredly, "Let me show you your room," she replied. "Take a sleep."

Jill silently followed Anya through the large house and into a small room that had a bed, desk, dresser, and closet, "My suitcases," she said softly, seeing them at the foot of the bed. "I'm allowed my stuff?"

"This is not a prison," Anya spoke quietly. "Ivan Sarnoff doesn't control what I do in my own house."

Jill nodded, "I need to have a rest and then I need help getting baby things," Anya spoke softly.

Without waiting for a reply from Jill, Anya went to the safety of her bedroom and took the phone from its cradle on the bedside table. Sighing, she dialed Pavel's number and hoped he was home.

" _Hello_?" Pavel's voice spoke in a quiet tone as if he were unsure who was calling. " _Who eez zees_?"

Anya sighed, "Pasha, it's Anya," she replied softly. "I...I'm staying in Las Vegas for a little while."

" _Da, Mama told me vat vas going on_ ," Pavel spoke softly. " _She is vorried about you, Anya_."

Anya exhaled sharply, as Pavel and their mother knew about Lieutenant Caine's abduction, but they didn't know she had provided the prison for him, " _Ray eez not a good man and he should die_ ," Pavel spoke in a cold voice. " _He keednapped zat little baby from her family and hurt some cops_."

"I only plan to stay in Vegas long enough to hand Ray over to Sam Braun," Anya spoke softly, not mentioning that she had arranged for the dying Ray to be killed by Sam along with Horatio. "I don't know what happened to the baby Ray had, but she isn't here. She's with her mother, Tara Price."

* * *

 _ **Miami, Florida**_

"Appendicitis?" Natalia asked in a stunned voice as she stood at the end of the gurney where BJ lay in a gown and blanket while Candace stood on the other side of the gurney with some test results in hand.

Candace, who had worked whatever shifts she could get to keep herself busy, nodded calmly, "It looks that way, Mrs. Caine," she replied calmly. "Your husband mentioned that his former wife was...?"

"Don't talk about that woman," BJ spoke groggily. "She got my little sister killed."

Candace's eyes widened in surprise, but Natalia gently reached down and rubbed BJ's back, "Easy," Natalia spoke in a firm voice. "Your father and I both know how you feel, but just relax...okay?"

"I...I already arranged for BJ's surgery," Candace spoke nervously, stunned by BJ's words.

Natalia nodded, "When's it gonna stop hurting?" BJ asked softly. "I can't get it to stop."

"You're going to have to have an operation," Candace spoke quietly. "To feel better."

BJ sighed, "I'll be asleep, right?" he asked in a quiet voice. "Just like Adam was?"

Candace nodded, "You won't feel anything and when you wake up, you'll feel a lot better," she replied.

Sighing, BJ closed his eyes, "Bobby just went to call home," Natalia spoke softly. "His friend is here."

Just then, Robert came into view, "Donnie got Adam to go back to sleep for a bit," he explained softly. "He also did up the muffins and cleaned the kitchen. Between this and my uncle...I'm just tired."

Natalia nodded, "I'm going to get a nurse and then we'll be back to take you up to surgery, all right?" Candace suggested in a kind voice, giving the family a smile before walking off to find a nurse.

Sighing heavily, Robert gazed at his eldest son and then found himself suddenly shedding quiet tears.

* * *

 _ **Miami, Florida**_

The sight of Rick asleep on the couch in his repaired, refurnished office prompted Calleigh to pause and wonder if she should come back later. Tim had asked her to approach Rick and ask him if his attackers had mentioned revenge on Horatio at any point and Calleigh was grateful he had asked.

Eric, meanwhile, was in one of the evidence processing rooms undergoing re-training with Walter and under Jesse's watchful eyes. Emily had also come in, but she was busy counseling various members of the department who had been affected by Horatio's kidnapping or the fight between Eric and Robert at the crime scene. Tim was silently reviewing notes from his conversation with Ryan in Horatio's office.

Sighing, Calleigh silently knocked on the slightly open door and Rick opened his eyes, but he didn't get up as Calleigh entered his office, "Duquesne, what do you need?" he asked in a tired voice. "I'm almost done the first round of chemo and it's been tiring, so I thought I'd take a bit of a paperwork break."

Calleigh nodded and Rick sat up, "I actually came to talk to you," she spoke in a quiet voice.

Rick frowned, "Is Doctor Speedle sending CSI's to make sure I don't overdo it?" he asked tiredly.

"Actually, Tim asked me to come talk to you," Calleigh spoke quietly. "He had a video call with Ryan this morning and Catherine brought up an interesting point. She wanted to know if the men who attacked you might have mentioned possibly doing damage to Horatio later on. Do you remember...?"

Rick sighed tiredly, "It was Sam Braun and two guys built like gorillas who attacked me and they did it because Catherine wanted custody," he explained irritably. "We are not going through a very happy patch right now because of her cheating on me and seeing nothing wrong with it. I cannot trust her, but I also think Lenny and Lindsey deserve to stay in touch with their mom. It's very, very complicated."

Calleigh nodded, "And your boyfriend's little spat with my brother-in-law has created an immense amount of paperwork for me," Rick hissed. "The chief wanted to fire Delko outright, but I managed to convince him that Delko just needs a psych eval and retraining. If Robert presses charges, however..."

"I haven't asked," Calleigh spoke nervously. "I haven't seen Detective Caine since the fight."

Rick sighed, "I'm sorry I couldn't be more help in the search for Horatio, but I've had attempts on my life twice and those two obviously got tired of me and moved on to Horatio," he spoke tiredly.

"I...I don't think the car accident was about you at all," Calleigh spoke nervously. "I think it might have been Ray trying to go after Horatio and he just mistook your car for his. I know there's no evidence..."

Rick shrugged, "Ray's in the wind and the FBI can't even find him," he replied in a tired voice.

"I...I should go review the evidence we got," Calleigh spoke softly. "Maritza Boscorelli is in the wind with Ray and there was evidence of her and Doctor Price being at the mental hospital..."

Rick nodded and Calleigh left, shocked that they had shared such a personal, open conversation.

* * *

 ** _New York City_**

Seemingly irritated that he had been pulled away from a much needed break, Bosco silently stepped off the elevator and gazed around at the New York Crime Lab. Lab techs were working quietly in various rooms and near the other end of the hallway, he could see Mac talking with an anxious looking Adam.

Sighing, Bosco made his way to the room where Mac was, "...This email is from Jill Adams's UNLV email account and it says she's safe," Adam spoke anxiously. "Don't you think that's odd?"

"Wasn't that the girl that Ray kidnapped along with Maritza?" Bosco asked suspiciously.

Mac and Adam turned to face Bosco, "Miami says that some strange man drove Tara Price and Maritza off in a separate direction than Ray, Miss Adams, and Lieutenant Caine," Mac explained. "I'm sorry."

"Miss Adams says she went to New York to get away from the stress of not getting into the program and is now back in Vegas getting ready for the upcoming semester," Adam explained nervously. "She's a Criminal Justice student with a minor in Computer Science, so I know that takes a lot of preparation."

Mac frowned, "Without any sign of Maritza or Ray Caine," he spoke softly. "Investigate the email."

"I did once I received it and it comes from the UNLV campus," Adam replied worriedly, not knowing that Jill was a mastermind with computers and had disguised her location. "It's a dead end."

Mac scowled and Bosco sighed, "We have no idea where Doctor Price took Maritza, but they're in a different location than Ray," Mac explained. "Prints at the scene identified a Doctor Vatelli..."

"You said you wanted to talk to me about the case," Bosco spoke numbly. "Was this why?"

Mac sighed, "Since Ray was a cop and was undercover at an earlier point in time, the FBI has decided to involve themselves in Maritza's case and the field agent wanted to talk to you," he explained.

"Do we have to tell John about this?" Bosco asked nervously. "He's getting ready to go to Vegas."

Mac shook his head, "Not if you don't want to," he replied calmly. "The agent is waiting in my office."

Bosco sighed irritably, but followed Mac to his office and was surprised to see Jo Danville sitting on the couch in Mac's office with a box in her hands, "Agent Danville?" he asked in a cautious voice.

"Hi," Jo spoke warmly, rising from the couch. "You got promoted since I saw you last."

Bosco nodded, too tired and anxious to be polite, "I can't imagine that the last little while has been easy for your family," Jo spoke in a concerned voice, her expression somber. "I'll do what I can..."

"Danielle keeps busy looking after Michael and Emily while John and Ray Junior take David and Ellie to the reading program ," Bosco spoke numbly. "Sully looks after Yelina and their little boy..."

Jo nodded patiently and Bosco sighed tiredly, "It'll get easier when David, Ellie, and Ray Junior go back to school, but it's a little overwhelming for us right now," Bosco admitted, taking a seat on the couch while Mac grabbed a chair and joined them. "We don't know what to do with Maritza's things..."

"Maritza was a result of Doctor Tara Price sexually assaulting you last year, right?" Jo asked softly.

Swallowing hard, Bosco nodded silently before clearing his throat, "Doctor Price was sentenced to at least 10 years for that," he replied nervously. "Recently, though, Doctor Price had a breakdown in prison that she told DCFS was because she didn't have Maritza. She was moved to a mental hospital."

"Which is not registered with the national accreditation board," Mac spoke. "We checked it out."

Jo nodded, "And the DCFS worker who stirred all this crap up has conveniently taken a leave of absence from work," Bosco scoffed, bitterness in his voice. "I wish I knew if Maritza was still alive. Even that...would help."

* * *

 ** _Pleasure Island, North Carolina_**

"You seem so anxious and unhappy," Dr. Price heard a quiet voice say as she stood on the balcony of the room that she and Maritza shared in Dr. Vatelli's vacation home. "Maritza is back with you now."

Dr. Price sighed irritably as she turned around just in time to see Dr. Vatelli reach into his jacket pocket and pull out a prescription bottle, "I know the prison cut you off when they figured out you were faking your anxiety for a fix," he spoke quietly. "I don't know if it was before or after your pregnancy..."

"I snuck some when I was pregnant, but the bare minimum," Dr. Price confessed softly. "I should..."

Dr. Vatelli sighed and handed her the bottle, "Make these last," he replied softly. "I can't get caught..."

Nodding, Dr. Price silently opened the bottle and took a pill, dry swallowing it before pocketing the bottle, "Maritza's napping and I might do the same," she spoke softly. "She gets so tired so easily. I'm worried."

"Maritza is getting over a cold," Dr. Vatelli spoke quietly. "I'll give her another dose of her medicine."

Nodding, Dr. Price went back inside and Dr. Vatelli followed her over to the rented crib where Maritza was sleeping under blankets. Already feeling the high from the meds, Dr. Price quickly retired to bed and fell asleep almost immediately. Dr. Vatelli, however, continued staring down at the sleeping infant with great concern; he wondered how long the little one would actually be safe in her mother's custody. Would Tara eventually tire of her and give her fatal medicine one day?

Dr. Price had been addicted to prescription medications for a long time and she seemed to care more about them then anything or anyone else. Even though he had assisted in Maritza's kidnapping, Dr. Vatelli couldn't help but feel nervous.

* * *

 ** _Please read and review!_**


	12. Taking Steps Towards Tomorrow - Sept 3

**_September 3_**

 ** _Community Centre - Las Vegas, Nevada_**

"Gil, are you sure about this?" Sara asked as she pushed the stroller into the community center where a parenting class would be taking place. "I'm really nervous about Gregory and Danielle being out even though they're about seven months old and socializing is supposed to help according to the books…"

Grissom sighed patiently, "I think it'll be good for us to learn from others," he replied gently. "Please?"

Sara sighed and nudged the stroller forward, "All right," she replied softly. "I…I'm just nervous."

Grissom nodded and sighed as he and Sara entered the room where the class was to be held and they immediately saw Greg and Jenny sitting in the corner with Jessica on the floor between them, "Hello," he said in a calm voice, waving at them casually. "I don't believe I've seen you two in a while…"

"Ryan took a personal day to be with Sofia and his son and I work later," Greg spoke quietly.

Grissom nodded calmly, "Besides, I won't get to come to these next week since I'll be working with the pilot project recruits," Greg spoke, sighing. "Jenny's going to be doing school online…"

"Have you adopted Jessica yet, Greg?" Sara asked softly. "I know you were talking about it…"

Greg sighed heavily, "Derek Stokes is doing everything he can to fight it," he spoke quietly. "He's living in a halfway house in Texas now and wants the right to be in Jessica's life. Nick…"

"Ah, is that why you and Nick aren't speaking and are no longer roommates?" Grissom asked softly.

Jenny sighed softly, "We invited Nick and Parker to stay, but Nick insisted on leaving and we know where they live," she replied softly. "Greg's put money into Nick's account through Catherine and also drives by to make sure they're all right, but Nick doesn't want either of us visiting the apartment."

Grissom frowned, but didn't say anything and Sara silently got Gregory and Danielle out of the stroller and laid them on some flat pillows meant for babies. Almost immediately, both babies managed to sit up and looked at their parents curiously before eyeing Jessica as if they were wanting to be friends.

"They're prodigies," Sara spoke in a pleased voice. "They're learning things very, very fast."

While Sara and Jenny discussed babies, Greg watched as Grissom took his cell-phone out and moved to the far end of the room. He was worried about Nick's ability to balance cancer treatment, a kid, work, and life and he knew that Grissom was right to call and see if he could offer Nick any help.

* * *

 ** _LaRusso Ranch - Nevada Desert_**

Sam Braun wrinkled his nose as he stepped out of the limo in front of the dilapidated properties that Dimitri had left to his children. He had been dragged away from the comfort of his casinos by a call from Anya, who had told him that Horatio was there and finally well enough for a 'conversation.'

As Sam shut the door, he heard footsteps and smiled coldly when Colin Jamison came into view from behind some shrubs where he had parked his car, "Colin, you're early," Sam said in an amused voice.

"I have school things to attend to later," Colin replied quietly. "Classes start in a week."

Sam nodded, "We won't be doing much today except meeting Horatio and reminding him of his situation," he replied in a quiet voice. "Doctor Pride is tending to Anya today and Jill is at school."

"Where is Lieutenant Caine being held?" Colin asked quietly. "Somewhere obvious?"

Sam gestured towards the barn, "Ray's been tasked with guarding him," he explained softly.

Nodding, Colin followed Sam to the barn and both were stunned to see Horatio sporting bruises on his face while his hands were cuffed to some pipes that were sticking out of the wall. Ray was pacing nearby popping his knuckles and looking very much like he wanted to either sleep or blow cookies.

"Ray?" Sam asked in a quiet voice, unsurprised that Ray had found a reason to smack Horatio around.

Ray scoffed, "He had the nerve to ask if I killed Maritza Boscorelli," he snarled in a wheezy voice.

"Since she's not here, did you?" Horatio asked in a pained, tired voice. "I wouldn't put it past you."

Ray swore and spat, "Maritza is with her mother and I have no idea where Vatelli took them," he hissed, disgusted with his brother. "Now that you're healed, I'm going to enjoy helping you die."

"You want to kill me after you failed to kill Yelina?" Horatio asked weakly. "Is that it, Ray?"

Swearing, Ray grabbed a hammer off of a tool bench where Dimitri had kept his tools and had never gotten around to moving them when he left Vegas, but Sam stepped in front of him.

"You need to rest," Sam spoke firmly. "You can beat Horatio with that after you have rested."

Ray swore, "I've got lung cancer and I'm getting weaker every day," he spat. "I want Horatio to die before I do, so I have to push it. It hurts to even breathe, but I have to do this…"

Horatio frowned as he looked at Ray, "That's right, Horatio," Ray wheezed. "I'm dying of cancer…"

Colin frowned as Ray coughed up blood on the wall, "Ray," Sam spoke quietly. "Rest."

Ray sighed and moved towards his cot in the corner, "Fine, but I'm staying here," he scoffed.

Sam looked annoyed, "You need a comfortable environment after your chemotherapy and Anya has already paid for a room for you and a barrage of whatever you need at my casino," he replied in a stern voice, giving Ray a look. "Mister Jamison, do you have anything pressing at the moment?"

"Not for a while," Colin replied softly. "I…what if Lieutenant Caine tries to hurt me?"

Ray offered the hammer over to Colin, "Beat him with this if he tries anything," he hissed coldly

Colin swallowed hard, but took the hammer, "I will bring you relief before the evening," Sam promised, his tone carefully neutral as he assessed his protégé. "Did you bring things to do?"

"Books and things," Colin replied softly. "Things I need to study before the 10th."

Sam looked pleased and motioned to Ray, "Your doctor will meet you at your suite," he said.

Ray suddenly broke into a coughing fit violent enough that he puked, "You should not even be in this filth since you had chemotherapy yesterday," Sam hissed. "Let the healthy serve as guards for now."

Once Sam had ushered Ray out and the limo had left the property, Colin grabbed a stool from the workbench and dragged it over to Horatio, "Just don't try anything stupid," Colin hissed coldly.

"And who are you?" Horatio asked in a weak voice. "I…I don't recognize you."

Colin swore and dropped his backpack at his feet, "You're going to die here and you're still asking questions and trying to get people to help you," he hissed darkly, gripping the hammer. "Why…?"

"Why become a criminal when you're so young?" Horatio asked. "It seems like a waste of a life…"

Colin walked over to Horatio and violently smashed the hammer into the Lieutenant's left hand, "You sound like that weird geek from Los Angeles who tried to convince me to quit the field after my girlfriend hung herself in our apartment," he hissed, his expression murderous. "He thought I was wasting my life with something so busy, but I got him fired because of his comments towards me…"

Pain shot through Horatio's hand, wrist, and arm and he knew immediately that at least his left hand was broken, "If you keep saying stupid things, I'll break more bones," Colin hissed coldly as he returned to his stool. "Just be quiet and hope that you don't make me mad enough to kill you myself."

* * *

 ** _Juvenile Rehabilitation Facility – Manhattan, New York_**

"Emily Yokas?"

Emily, who had just been transferred from prison the day before after managing to complete her sentence despite complaints about her attitude, sat up and saw Kim Doherty, a nurse who worked per diem at hospitals and rehab facilities to help pay bills, lingering at her door looking concerned.

"You don't look well," Kim replied in a quiet voice. "Did you need to see a doctor?"

Emily scoffed, "Did my mom bring Alex or come by herself?" she asked irritably. "Did I get mail?"

"You've got a visitor," Kim replied patiently, well aware that Emily had attempted to send a letter to Derek Stokes only to have it intercepted by prison staff. "You already know you're on mail restriction."

Emily glared at Kim, "When I turn 18, I'll be able to write whoever I want," she snapped.

"You have a visitor who's going to help you with your schoolwork and whatever else you need to do before you'll be released," Kim spoke firmly. "I wouldn't keep your visitor waiting."

Rolling her eyes, Emily got off her bed, donned her slippers and a sweater, and followed Kim to the visiting area. Emily was stunned to see Stella, who had been given street clothes to wear for the duration of her work release, sitting at a table with her prison bracelet visible on her wrist, "Stella Bonasera?" Emily asked in a shocked voice. "I thought you were in jail for what you did?"

"Your mother asked the NYPD to get you some help and I was asked to be that help," Stella replied.

Emily frowned, but joined Stella at the table, "What do you get out of it?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'm not doing this to get something out of it," Stella replied firmly. "They offered parole, but that's not why I agreed to do this. I agreed to help you because you're so young and you're making bad choices that will end up getting you killed. I had a friend who made bad decisions and she ended up a dead…"

Emily's eyes widened in surprise, "What was her name?" she asked in a surprised voice.

"Her name was Aiden," Stella replied, sighing as she shared the events leading to Aiden's death.

* * *

 ** _Las Vegas, Nevada_**

The apartment, which had three bedrooms, a good-sized bathroom, a kitchen, and a good-sized living room, Nick and Parker shared was in a high-rise not far from the lab or the Strip and Grissom found it reasonably easy to gain access. Nick hadn't answered the phone, so Grissom had gotten the address from Greg and apologized to Sara before making his way over to the younger man's home.

Sighing, Grissom knocked on the apartment door once he had found it and frowned when the door opened a crack, "Are you a stranger?" a quiet voice asked. "Daddy said not to talk to strangers."

"Parker, is that you?" Grissom asked softly. "Parker, do you remember me? It's Uncle Gil."

The door suddenly opened fully, revealing Parker standing there in shorts and a t-shirt with messy hair, "Parker, is your dad here?" Grissom asked in a concerned voice. "I'd like to talk to him…"

"Daddy's hugging the potty," Parker spoke softly. "Someone bad phoned last night and made him sad."

Grissom frowned and entered the apartment, his concern growing when he saw that the landline had been unplugged. Sounds of vomiting suddenly filled the air and Parker quietly sat on the couch.

Quickly closing the apartment door, Grissom made his way to the bathroom just in time to see Nick shut the lid of the toilet and rest his face on top of it, "Nick?" he asked in a concerned voice.

A weak groan filled the air and Grissom quickly got a hold of Nick, being careful as he helped the younger man up and out of the bathroom, "Your skin is clammy and cold," Grissom spoke softly.

Nick sighed weakly as Grissom helped him to the door, "Parker, do you know how to put on your socks and shoes?" Grissom asked in a quiet voice, looking at Parker. "We're all going for a drive."

Parker shook his head and Nick wobbled briefly before Grissom quickly helped him to the couch, "I had chemo the other day and Derek called my landline saying he was going to go to Miami and visit Jenny and his daughter," Nick spoke weakly. "I…I tried to tell him not to and he got upset…"

Grissom nodded and Nick sighed tiredly, "He doesn't know they're here," Nick rasped weakly.

Footsteps suddenly approached the door and Grissom quickly opened it, "It took me a bit to scrounge things up and avoid Ecklie," Dr. Robbins said as he entered the apartment with a loaded duffel bag. "Thank goodness this building has an elevator, Grissom. If it only had stairs, it wouldn't work…"

Nick frowned as he looked at Dr. Robbins, "You should be in the hospital," Dr. Robbins said as he gazed worriedly at Nick's pallor. "I can't believe you were working full shifts while on chemo."

"I have a kid," Nick replied in a tired voice. "I only work when I can hire a babysitter."

Grissom sighed, "You're dehydrated, for starters," Dr. Robbins said worriedly. "Eating much?"

"Light things," Nick spoke quietly. "I get Ryan to help when I need to be in the field."

Dr. Robbins scoffed, "You keep this up and you're going to end up in the hospital," he spoke firmly. "The whole lab knows that you used to be roommates with Sanders and his wife; what happened?"

Thoroughly exhausted and not wanting to discuss his trouble with Derek, Nick closed his eyes, "You need to spend more time in bed and less time working scenes," Dr. Robbins spoke worriedly.

"It'll get a little easier when the trainees come," Nick spoke weakly. "We'll have more help."

Dr. Robbins sighed, "You should probably go to the emergency room, to be honest," he commented.

"I love my son and I'm trying to be everything for him," Nick spoke in a weak voice.

Just then, another knock sounded at the door and Dr. Robbins quickly got it, "When Grissom called me, I had a feeling you would need some help, so I called EMS on my way here," he confessed, quickly opening the door to reveal two paramedics. "Take it easy, guys; he's a cancer patient in treatment."

Parker's eyes went wide, but Grissom gently got him out of the way and Dr. Robbins managed to help Nick from the couch to the gurney that the paramedics had with them, "Ecklie's going to use this as an excuse to fire me," Nick spoke weakly, fighting to stay awake. "He warned me about it already…"

"Just get some rest, Nick," Grissom spoke gently. "I'll make sure Parker is looked after."

Parker silently ran off into Nick's bedroom and returned with Nick's wallet, sighing as he offered it to Dr. Robbins, "Thank you," Dr. Robbins spoke, wondering how Parker was handling all of this.

Grissom placed his hands on Parker's shoulders and the two of them watched as Dr. Robbins and the paramedics left with Nick on a gurney. Once they were gone, Grissom silently closed the door and looked down at Parker gently, "Uncle Gil, I'm hungry," Parker spoke in a quiet voice.

"Well, why don't you go have a nap and I'll make us both something to eat?" Grissom suggested, hoping that Nick had some food in the fridge. "I'll come wake you when the food is ready."

Nodding, Parker went off to his small bedroom and Grissom silently got to work finding food; he also found himself trying to figure out how he could help Nick without causing too much of a ruckus.

* * *

 ** _Plaza Hotel Ballroom - Manhattan, New York_**

 _HAPPY 18_ _th_ _BIRTHDAY, JOHN!_ sat emblazoned on a poster that was on a stand near the door and sporting multiple signatures. The card had been decorated by Danielle and Holly and every guest who came to the party hand signed it or would sign it. Next to the stand was a table containing a guestbook and a basket where people could leave well-wishes for the young man set to go off to Las Vegas.

Just behind the table sat a larger table holding a pile of presents, cards, and items that guests had brought to the party. Sully and Yelina had consulted with Bosco and Danielle and had arranged a special party for John because he was leaving and the family needed a pleasant celebration.

As part of the party, Bosco had gotten a fake throne and costume crown and John was sitting in the throne at a table near the front of the room with his family with the crown on his head. He watched as family friends from all over the city mingled and sighed tiredly; he didn't enjoy being the center of attention, but he was also grateful that he was loved enough that his family would arrange the party.

There were also tables with food and games that people were enjoying, but John was content to simply sit and enjoy company, "Heck of a party, my friend," Tommy said as he came over to the big table.

"I…I was thinking about getting my Masters degree after this year," John spoke in a quiet voice.

Nodding, Tommy hobbled around the table and sat down beside John, smiling as he caught sight of David and Ellie playing a board game with Kylie, Ty, and Sasha, "Yeah?" he asked softly. "I…I got my GED, but I think I'm going to just do online college for a year so I can get my strength back…"

"How's your dad doing?" John asked quietly, sighing because he knew Tommy was doing online college to be available in case Carlos needed help. "Have they figured things out with him yet?"

Tommy sighed gently, "No," he replied softly. "Most bought the story I spun about needing time to build up my strength. If they knew the truth…dude…my dad would never live it down…"

"Your secret's safe with me, bro," John whispered softly as Yelina came over to the table.

Yelina smiled at the two friends as she sat down, "I'm getting a bit tired, so your grandfather thought I should rest a bit," she replied softly. "People are starting to wonder why you're not mingling…"

"I've never been good at that," John confessed softly. "Not even when I was in the lab here."

Tommy smiled, "Dude, it's your birthday," he replied encouragingly. "Go and be social."

Nodding, John got up and moved away from the table, deeply surprised when he saw Mac, Danny, Lindsay, Flack, Hawkes, Sid, Adam, and Jo Danville sitting at one of the tables with plates of snacks in front of each of them, "Shouldn't you all be at work?" John asked in a concerned voice, approaching them cautiously. "It's good to see you, but what if there's a case? You're all of the CSI's."

"If there's a case, we'll handle it," Mac replied calmly. "Have a seat for a moment, will you?"

Nodding, John silently sat in the empty chair next to Mac, "We talked to your parents and all of us pitched in to get something you will definitely need in Vegas," Mac spoke quietly, smirking as Bosco and Danielle came over to the table. "I got special authorization to get this for you, John."

John's eyes widened as Mac reached under the table and pulled out a rolling crime scene kit with _John Boscorelli_ engraved on the lid, "It's got all the basics," Mac explained, offering the handle to John.

Danielle quietly took a picture with her digital camera, "Your father also got you something," she said.

Bosco silently held up a box as he walked over to John, "I expect you to use it," he spoke sternly.

John took the box and opened it, smiling when he saw a bulletproof vest, "You wear that every time you are in the field with the Vegas crew," Bosco ordered firmly as a baby's cry filled the room.

"Maurice, honey, I think Mikey and Emily are tired," Rose said as she pushed the stroller containing the infants over to Bosco. "Emily's asleep and Mikey's anxious about all of the noise. I can take them back to your place and settle them down so you and Danielle can stay at the party longer, okay?"

Bosco sighed and nodded, giving his mother a quick peck on the cheek, "Thank you so much, Rose," Danielle spoke, giving the woman a gentle hug. "We'll be home after the party's all done."

"Can you bring me some food, dearie?" Rose asked softly, returning the hug. "I'd like that."

Danielle nodded, "I'm sure there will be leftovers, Rose," she replied softly. "Love you all."

Smiling, Rose silently left with Mikey and Emily and was joined by one of the uniforms that had been escorting the family to and from public places since Maritza's abduction because Ray Caine was on the loose and considered dangerous. Bosco had insisted on the measure to protect the rest of his family.

As Danielle took a photo of John and the vest, Bosco gazed over at the table where David and Ellie were sitting with Kylie, Ty, and Sasha and was relieved to see that Ray Jr. had joined them while Sully, who was holding Nicolas, watched from nearby, "…Are you going to be living in the dorms while you're at UNLV, John?" Bosco suddenly heard Danny ask. "You could get some action there…"

Bosco turned to the table, "Oh, um, I got a hotel room for the first week that's very close to the bus line and campus because my parents and I didn't think the dorms would be a good idea," John spoke quietly. "I'm a little well-known after the thing with Sackheim and I just want some privacy."

Jo nodded calmly, "You might run into my son while you're there," she spoke in a kind voice. "He's finishing a Criminal Justice course through the pilot program before he goes into his field of choice. I made a deal with him that he could take whatever he wanted if he did a degree in Criminal Justice first and he agreed. He applied for the pilot program to make me happy, but he's more into art…"

Danny's eyes widened and the group began to discuss their college and university experiences, but John silently gathered the kit and vest before standing up, "Um, thanks for the gifts," John spoke quietly. "I'm going to put them with the rest of the gifts. I should really mingle with others…"

Bosco followed John over to the table where all of the wrapped gifts sat, waiting to be opened, "All this stuff," John said softly. "What am I going to do with it all ? I can only bring two suitcases and a trunk."

"We'll keep the stuff you don't need for when you come home," Bosco spoke as a squeal rang out.

Ellie giggled as she ran over to the table, "Is it time for John to open presents?" she asked eagerly.

Delighted to see such a smile on Ellie's face, John nodded, "It is," he replied in a kind voice.

* * *

 ** _Miami, Florida_**

"I heard you got an extension on your decision," Calleigh spoke in a quiet voice as she came into the lab staff room and saw Robert there, silently working on paperwork at the table. "Is it true?"

Robert sighed, "Speedle and Rick convinced me to calm down and think about how I could handle the situation without losing my head," he replied quietly. "Natalia…she's got BJ and Adam at home today."

"How's BJ doing?" Calleigh asked softly. "I heard that he had appendicitis not too long ago."

Silently reminding himself to act as his uncle would want him to, Robert exhaled softly, "Doctor Stokes caught it pretty quickly and BJ's doing very well," he replied quietly. "I'm currently doing per diem shifts with the lab until I can make a decision. It's a compromise I made with IAB and Speedle."

Nodding, Calleigh took a seat at the table, "How come Cardoza and Walter are back at the mental hospital and you're not with them?" Robert asked quietly. "What if they find more evidence?"

"Eric's off today and someone needs to be here," Calleigh spoke quietly. "Speedle's in the office."

Robert nodded and suddenly noticed that Calleigh looked uncomfortable, as if she were in some sort of pain, "Calleigh, are you all right?" he asked in a concerned voice. "You look like you're hurting…"

"I had a D&C yesterday," Calleigh spoke quietly, sighing. "I thought I couldn't get pregnant again after I lost a baby because of Hagen's abuse, but I did. Eric and I…we weren't planning for a child…"

Sighing, Calleigh massaged her stomach, "Eric is trying to get his anger under control and he's seeing a therapist so he can get re-certified for the field, but neither of us were prepared for this to happen," she explained softly. "We talked about kids, but this pregnancy came on so fast and Eric came under a lot of stress over it. That's why he attacked you at the scene; that was the day we found out about it…"

Robert sighed softly, "We're sort of in a rough patch," Calleigh spoke softly. "He's back living with his parents and I have my place back to myself. Eric still wants us to date, but to slow down a bit."

"Are you sure you should be working?" Robert asked softly. "You should be resting…"

Calleigh sighed softly, "Speedle knows about it and being here is easier than resting at home and thinking about Horatio," she admitted softly. "He's been gone for weeks and nobody has any idea what direction the kidnappers went after they left the Everglades. All we have is the type of van used…"

"Speedle knows about what?" Tim asked as he came into the break room. "What's up?"

Calleigh sighed, "I was just telling Detective Caine about the D&C I had yesterday," she spoke in a tired, quiet voice. "I talked to you and Emily about it and said I'd take it easy at the lab today."

Tim nodded calmly, his expression serious, "Jesse and Walter should be back from the mental hospital at any moment," he replied calmly. "I was just checking the latest emails and faxes from Vegas and offices of the Jetting West company are starting to get back to Vegas with results of their searches."

Calleigh and Robert looked anxious as Tim showed them a map of the western United States that had details written on a paper that was stapled to the bottom, "No suspicious activity in Oregon, Idaho, Utah, Southern Montana, or Wyoming," Tim said softly. "The other states are still investigating."

Tim suddenly paused as a thought came to mind, "There was a sticker on the company license plate," he spoke in a quiet voice, frowning. "It said Prides of Louisiana and it was small, but legible…"

"Maybe H is in Louisiana," Tim mused softly. "Maybe the type of truck was to throw us off."

Robert sighed, "That name sounds familiar," he replied softly. "I need a computer."

Tim and Calleigh trailed after Robert as he went to one of the evidence rooms and quickly accessed the country's law enforcement database, "Every law enforcement officer is in this database and it's something my uncle showed me privately when I graduated university," Robert spoke anxiously.

Calleigh and Tim watched as Robert typed _Pride_ in the surname section before selecting _Louisiana_ from the _States_ list, "I can't believe I didn't think of that til now," Tim spoke anxiously. "I…"

"You were in shock," Calleigh and Robert spoke in unison before smiling at each other.

The computer beeped, indicating that it was searching, just as Walter, who was carrying a large box, Jesse, and Tripp came down the hallway, "We got files," Walter said anxiously. "What's…?"

"Tim remembered a detail from the van that took Horatio," Calleigh explained anxiously.

The computer beeped again as a photo and a description appeared, "Dwayne Cassius Pride, NCIS Special Agent," Tim spoke softly, reading the screen. "He works at the Field Office in New Orleans."

"What would H be doing in New Orleans?" Walter asked anxiously. "It seems so obvious…"

Calleigh gave Walter a look, "It's a party scene and would be comfortable for Ray," she replied softly.

Walter suddenly looked uneasy, "Speaking of Ray, we found some bloody puke in one of the rooms at the mental hospital," he spoke anxiously. "We have a sample and I wonder if it belongs to Horatio…"

Tim sighed heavily, "I'm going to place a call to this office and see what Dwayne Pride can tell us about the sticker," he spoke somberly. "Walter, Jesse, run that blood to see whose it is."

Sighing softly, Calleigh leaned against the table for support, "I'm going to drive Calleigh home and then I'm going to come back," Robert spoke softly, looking at her. "Calleigh, I think you should rest at my place for a while and Natalia can help you with whatever you need. I insist on it…"

Nodding, Calleigh slowly stood, "Calleigh, don't come back to work until you're feeling better," Tim spoke firmly, giving her a look. "We're not going to get careless just because H isn't here right now."

Robert silently helped Calleigh out of the room, "What's the paperwork about?" Tim asked.

"Stuff involving patients, including Tara Price," Jesse spoke softly. "We haven't sorted it."

Tim nodded as he printed the information file, "Let's get to work," he replied firmly.

* * *

 _ **LaRusso Ranch – Nevada**_

"Wow, what did you do to Caine?" Colin heard a stunned voice ask. "His hand is all bruised…"

Colin scoffed as he looked up from his reading and saw Ivan standing there looking amused, "Caine was giving me crap about my past," he hissed coldly, returning his book to the bag before standing up with the hammer in his hands. "I broke his hand and he's been deathly quiet ever since I did it."

Ivan's eyes went wide, "What, you're 25 and acting like a career criminal all of a sudden?" he asked.

"Where's Ray Caine at?" Colin asked coldly. "Sam Braun said he was going to come back so that I could go back to campus. I have actual studying to do that needs to be done before the 10th."

Ivan looked amused, "Ray is quite ill and Sam told him to keep resting," he replied as Dr. Pride silently came into the barn carrying a large bag. "Doctor Pride and I will be entertaining Horatio this evening."

"This kid has some vengeance out for someone besides Caine," Ivan spoke, gazing at Dr. Pride.

Colin sighed and wiped the hammer with his sleeve before handing it to Ivan, "Once Caine's dead or dying, I'll be making time to get rid of that dork from L.A. who tried to get me quitting Criminalistics after my girlfriend hung herself," he hissed coldly. "Now that you're here, I need to get back home."

"Your home's a crappy dorm," Ivan scoffed. "Quit acting like you are actually valuable to Sam Braun."

Swearing, Colin swiftly clocked Ivan in the face, sending the older man to the floor, "I may be young, but I know how to beat the crap out of annoying idiots," he replied, picking his backpack up.

Dr. Pride's eyes widened as Colin slung the bag over his shoulder and left the barn, "Horatio, do you like drugs?" Ivan asked, clutching his nose as he got to his feet and walked over to Horatio.

Horatio, however, said nothing and silently studied Ivan intently enough that Ivan let out a loud roar and slammed Horatio's side into the pipes, "Prepare some drugs, Andrea," Ivan ordered coldly. "We won't kill you yet, Horatio, as Ray would be very angry. We all promised him that he could be the one to kill you."

Pain shot through Horatio's body as he tried to pull his aching body away from the pipes, choosing to stay silent while he did so in hopes that Ivan would get bored. Truthfully, Horatio was very sure he would eventually die by either breaking enough to off himself or he would die because Ray would decide to kill him.

"I have this," Dr. Pride spoke, removing a syringe from her bag. "It's something that triggers nausea and vomiting…"

Deeply amused, Ivan took Andrea's bag and quickly extracted a large water bottle full of ice water, "Waterboarding you and drugging you is a good place to start, Horatio," he spoke in a cold voice. "Ready for some fun, Horatio? It's time to begin dying."

* * *

 ** _Please read and review!_**

This is the end of 'Choices and Consequences', but the story will continue on in ' ** _Sunrise of Changes_**.'


End file.
